Always unexpected
by Libertine-skins
Summary: AH, AU, Bella has 3 jobs and somehow manages to fit in time with her best friend Alice and Room mate Rose... Edward is this jerk she keeps running into, first at work. Then in her appartment. Can she get rid of him? Does she even want to?
1. Chapter 1 Ooh La

**A/N: This has been something that gets in my head occasionally. Usually when I am pissed off with my other versions of the characters…. I love reviews cos I don't know if I really want to continue.**

_Music: Waiting for Pete Doherty To Die: The Indelicates_

_Ooh La: the Kooks…. (ARE YOU TOO KOOKY TO BE THE KOOKS?)_

Chapter 1 ~Ooh La~

I was slurping my thick shake when I first felt it. It felt like an electric jolt. I flinched but didn't feel anything else so I bit my nail and went back to remembering what the hell I was doing in a store like this. Oh yeah, Jimmy. Buy a present for Jimmy. I hated shopping in general but shopping for someone else, on your lunch break, was torture. This shop had too many clothes, too many guys shirts, what colour did Jimmy even like? I couldn't remember and I barely cared. Stupid friend's birthday.

There it was again, a jolt of electricity…no…it was a persistent tapping on my shoulder. I sighed loudly; it wasn't even ten minutes since I'd left the shop. I cursed myself fro forgetting to wear a jacket over my uniform. Creepy people always ended up asking me questions about the shop when I didn't even work there. I remembered a lady attacking me in the supermarket once because the store had placed something out of her reach, I'd been there to pick up some groceries and she started screaming at me in the pasta isle. Of course I had blushed before I had helped her get it down, only then did I tell her I didn't actually work there. In a huff, she had stormed off, not even bothering to apologise. This person however, was consistent. The tapping continued and shuffling my bag up over my shoulder, I turned around. I blinked my eyes slowly, registering what I was seeing. I couldn't put him into words. He was tall, over six feet. Though he was not as bulky as the guy next to him, this guy was musclier in his own right. He was talking, well I could see his lips moving but I didn't hear any words. He was holding a shirt. This was good Bella, register what he is doing. The shirt was fairly nice actually, something Jimmy would like. Wonder if they- focus Swan, you have this gorgeous guy in front of you talking and you're what, standing there ogling him?

My face flushed red. I should really listen to what he was saying….But I didn't care, my eyes were too busy roaming his face to listen to words. My fingers tingled. It took me a second to realise why, ahhh I clenched them into fists. How embarrassing, I had the urge to run my fingers through his hair. The light of the shop caught its different colours, capturing the weird way it flopped into a dishevelled look. Rose, my room mate would claim it was sex hair. I laughed at myself but then inherently I swore, what did he want? I tried to focus. He was gesturing the shirt. Yes I see a shirt, what the hell was he saying? Snap out of it Bella. Perhaps it was because of his eyes. Something about his eyes was hypnotising. I took a deep breathe and tore my eyes away from his now furrowed expression. But I didn't get past his lips. While my mind mentally recorded them, that bloody shirt was thrust into my face, but I still had no clue what was happening. Shit, I think he was talking to me? Why? Did he want to know if I liked it? My mind snapped back, don't be ridiculous Bella. Why would he want to know that? I realised suddenly this internal monologue had been flowing for a few minutes. My god, he probably thinks I have some sort of brain damage. I bit my lip nervously. SPEAK my head shouted.

"I'm sorry what?" it came out slightly strangled but I didn't care at least it was coherent words.

"Finally she responds!" the sound of his voice actually caused goose bumps up my arm. What the hell? Was I serious? Bella, I reminded myself, he is still talking, focus. "Do you have this in a different size, out the back somewhere?" Huh? He thought I worked here? Could he not see the ladies behind the counter were wearing black shirts and mine was a royal blue? I didn't get a chance to respond however because the friend stepped in, allowing me to give him the once over. My jaw dropped. Were insanely good looking people only allowed to hang out with their own kind? I managed to close my jaw and listen. Focusing on the shirts these boys were holding.

"Yeah," the other guy snorted, "She keeps stock out the back just to piss you off Edward." I knew a huge grin had reached my face when I saw this, Edward, grimace at his friend. They both turned back to me expecting reasonable answer.

"Sorry, I am on my lunch break…"

"Can't you just check or something though? I mean it would take what, like five seconds?" My head rolled back in disgust, what an arrogant jerk. He had the looks sure, but that would only take him so far with an attitude like that, pfft. I scrutinised him again, expecting the blatant starring I had done earlier to be wrong, perhaps he wasn't that attractive. Dam, I hadn't been wrong.

"I'm sorry?" I didn't allow the bitterness to dilute at all.

"Please?"His voice dropped low, pleading with me before his face split open in a crooked grin. I felt my knees click together, somehow I managed to stabilise myself. His grin widened when he noticed my reaction, stupid egotistical male. I frowned. I wanted to teach this guy, a lesson. I looked blindly around the shop before I noticed a pile of the same shirts on display. What an idiot, I bet he hadn't even looked through the pile.

The big guys hand pulled Edward away. "Edward, clearly she doesn't want to help." I battered my eyes in their general direction before storming over to the display.

"What size are you?" I snapped. I tried juggling the cup, my bag and the pile of clothes in my two hands. The guy next to Edward laughed. What the hell was he laughing at? I turned towards him, my face scrunched up, "here, hold this." I threw my thick shake at him. Bewildered, he caught it at the last second. I turned back to Edward, expecting him to give me an answer. Nothing. He was starring at me, probably trying to work out why I had just thrown a thick shake into his friend's hands.

"Give me your size pretty boy." Shit, shit. What had I just called him? My face flushed bright red. The friend let out the loudest and most contagious laugh I had ever heard. The corners of Edwards's lips rose, attempting to muffle a smile. I didn't even bother trying, my laugh was quiet though compare to this guys.

Edward, looking amused simply said. "Medium." I rummaged around. Good, that was the same size as Jimmy; it snapped though my head then. Like a light bulb. And just my luck, there was only one medium left. I pulled it out, held it up against his torso, as though I was measuring. I pulsed my lips.

"Last one!" I held it up in triumph.

He put his hand out to reach it but snatching my drink from his friend; I turned around and walked to the counter. He followed. I turned back to face him. Did he really think I was taking this to the counter for him? What had his last slave died of? Uncontrollably my eyebrows rose, I was angry now. Stupid, rich, good looking god like guys, think they can get us mere mortals to do anything for them. Ha. I would show him.

"Thanks." He almost sounded sincere. I smiled politely; this was going to be too easy.

"Just this one, please." The lady at the counter gave her obligatory customer smile.

"Sure thing, Darl." I cringed; I hated people who referred to me as darl. It was so colloquial and something you called an old lady or a close friend. I had never seen this lady before in my life and I was 19 years old. Did I look like a darl? The lady was in her mid thirties but I watched as she took in the full appearance of Edward. Amusingly she dropped the pen she was holding and gestured for the lady behind her to look. This ladies expression was even more amusing. Her jaw literally dropped in surprise. They both straightened their postures and leaned their boobs in. I noticed one of the ladies had a wedding ring on and I stifled a laugh. Despite not knowing Edward, in the face of these ladies, when he stood at my elbow, I felt empowered.

"Thanks again….do I know you?" he raised his eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and shook my head. No. focusing back on my plan, I stood awkwardly, waiting for it to tick over in his arrogant brain. He stood, completely dumb until I pulled out my credit card and handed it over to the lady.

"Whoa, what are you doing?"He sounded furious though almost confused. I thought it was fairly obvious. I smiled despite myself.

"I am buying this shirt." I decided to continue this game, see how long it would take for him to realise. The grin permanently plastered on my face.

"You don't have to do that; I can afford it you know." What nerve? Did he seriously think I would buy this shirt for him? Again I thought politeness was the best response. He after all had been a total jerk to me.

"That's nice." No sarcasm came out when I spoke. For a moment it startled even me. I sounded so sincere.

"Are you sure? This feels a little weird."

"Why?" my question seemed innocent enough. I bit back a laugh. God he was so clueless. He shrugged in response. Having paid, the lady gave us another obligatory smile before putting the shirt in a bag. Presuming he had worked it out now, I smiled back at the lady "cheers." My hand found the handle and I started to walk towards the door.

Unfortunately I was wrong, he was not as quick witted as I had presumed. We got to outside the store when he turned to me. I staggered back, he had distracted me. How embarrassing, I had been so 'taken' by his proximity I had literally forgotten how to balance myself. Laughing it off, I pretended it was from my balance, even muttering something as I continued to stumble. Reality caused my face to blush red. He stood a little to the side, smirking awkwardly at me. Stupid jerk.

"I can carry it myself, thank you." he tried to pull it from my grasp. The thick shake sloshed slightly in its cup. I pulled back harder, mentally preparing myself, before I looked back at his face. Confusion was slowly setting in. Recovering from my blushing, I realised the grin had not left my face, though I had continued to act innocently.

"Huh?" I was over this now. Despite the almost adrenaline rush I got from being around this Edward, I had to get back to work. I glanced up at the clock, great only ten minutes break left.

"I can carry it for myself." He tugged at the bag again, I held firm.

"But it's not for you. So why would you carry it? I mean if you would like to carry it for me then you can, I wont try to stop you but as you said it will be a little bit wei-"

"What?" he interrupted me and I smiled up at him. He tried to clarify what I had said. "It's not for me?"

I burst out laughing now, unable to contain it any longer. Between gulping for air and leaning on Edward for support while I lost control, I managed to re-gain my composure. "Why would I buy shirt for you? I just met you." I over exaggerated my head tilting, making it look like he seemed incredibly stupid. I heard the unmistakable laughter of Edwards's friend from behind us. I hid another laugh by taking a sip from my drink.

Edward turned towards the noise, I watched fascinated by the way his hair seemed to rise in anger. "Shut up Emmett." He then turned back to me, unleashing the full potential of his eyes. "You have got to be joking?" his tone told me, he was pissed off.

I couldn't quite get words out when he stared at me so intently. "Umm, No."

"I said I wanted that shirt." Finally, he looked back towards the store, allowing me to regain my composure.

"No, you asked me for my help to find your size. I didn't hear anything about wanting the shirt." As I said each word, it dawned on his face and his look grew darker. His hair rose even more abruptly, my fingers twitched. I tightened them on my thick shake.

"It was insinuated." I glanced back at the clock. Shit 7 minutes.

"Hmm, I suppose it was. Sorry. I have to get back to the shop."

"What are you talking about? It's not like you have to go far!" he gestured towards the entrance. Had he not seen the way the lady at the counter had acknowledged me?

"It's actually on the side of the centre. So sorry but I have to go." I started walking in the direction of my work; it was a little accessory shop, called "Angela's." I felt his arm grab my shoulder; I turned back ever so slightly.

"You don't work here." It was not a question, merely a statement. Sarcastically I laughed geez this Edward guy was really clued in.

"I never said I did."

"Again, it was insinuated."

"No. you arrogantly presumed. "Realisation hit his face. I heard Emmett mutter something about Edward being cocky and again Edward told him to shut up. As entertaining as their exchanges were, the clock loomed in my face. 4 minutes. I knew what I was about to say before I said it and I was surprised by how confident I felt. This was not usually like me. Second guessing myself, was only natural in the land of Bella. The two boys were arguing about something, I wasn't really paying attention. I presume it was to do with the shirt I had just brought Jimmy. Shit, 3 minutes.

"I really have to go, thanks for helping me choose a shirt….goodbye Edward…Emmett, nice to meet you." and with my heart thumping wildly, I half ran towards my work. Jimmy better be grateful.


	2. The Golden Years

**A/N: Chapter 2 take 50000? **

_Music: The Golden Years: British India, Kiss the Haze: House of Fools_

Chapter Two – The Golden Years 

Work had been hell for the past two days. My manager had cracked a tantrum after I had returned late from my lunch break, yes I had been late. Pfft. A whole five minutes late. Following my encounter with Edward and Emmett I had tripped up the escalator and in true Bella class, I had skinned my knee. I'd rushed in just as my manager had "been about to send out a search party." I had wanted to scream. But instead I found myself nodding and apologising as I relived my break, over and over. Shit, it was two days later and I still hadn't been able to get that stupid kid out of my head. I didn't know what was wrong with me; I couldn't forget his ridiculous crooked grin, his arrogant assumptions or the amusing way he pouted when the look of complete frustration crossed his pretty little face. I spent this shift working on autopilot my heart thumping loudly when I served someone with similar hair.

I hadn't even had time to tell Rose about him yet, some great room mate I was. I wanted to laugh and then cry, because there was _so much_ to tell Bella. God I was lame. Any interaction with a male caused an out pouring of the events to Rose. Somehow, I had become one of those people who had awkward conversations and felt the need to run to my best friend and blurt it all out like some ashamed high school kid with a crush. Hell, if I wanted to be perfectly honest with myself, it was a high school crush. Still, I would tell her tonight at Jimmy's birthday shin dig. Maybe, if I kept a monopoly on her all night Jimmy would stay away from me. Yes, I had tonight off and most of tomorrow. I could finally relax and sleep in, perhaps the instant replay of Edward was a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep. Yes by tomorrow everything would be back to normal.

I hated walking through the car park at night; it was eerie, as though it was almost too bright, too fakely lit up. I stumbled towards my car, my balance, heels and my exhaustion as much a factor as any. There had been some shifty dealings at the centre lately; one of my work mates had his window smashed in. and though I knew my car wouldn't be broken into, I laughed out loud at the thought, I was worried about what would happen to _me_ on the way to my car. My red Chevy truck was…well Rose called it old, I preferred the time, well loved. I was surprised it was still running, though the last month or so it had definitely been on its last legs. The amount of times Rose had refused to pick me up, yet gain, had placed the RACV on speed dial. I refused to get rid of it though; it had been a present I'd received from my late father. Besides, I never had to worry about it being stolen nor did I ever lose it, the truck always stood out in a crowded car park. I was half way to my car when I heard a loud ripping noise. I looked up and saw bright headlights flying down the road towards me. If I squinted I noticed it was connected to a speeding yellow car though I didn't get much of a look as I literally had to jump back off the crossing, my heart pounding a little. Shock overtook me quickly when I noted a little black haired child sat behind the wheel. What the fuck was a child doing driving that? It took me a moment to adjust and behind the tinted windows now, I could clearly see she was no child. The driver just seemed to be a miniature person. I laughed loudly. The car stopped for a brief second, indicating at the exit and my heart stopped in my chest. The light illuminated the passenger seat and I got Goosebumps. I arched my neck a little, hoping to catch a better look. Yep, that was most definitely Edward in the car.

I hopped in my car and after three false starts I was away. The streets were empty now and when I glanced at the clock, something I always seemed to be doing lately, I saw it was after 10pm. I was so late and Rose was going to kill me.

Arriving home, I realised Jimmy and his friends would probably already be at my apartment. Cringing, I dragged my feet up the stairs. We had a staircase running up to all the apartments in our building. Rose and I lived on the fifth floor, it was a pain when, like now the elevator was broken. I got to the second floor when I hear Rose call my name. I glanced up and for a moment I was startled. Rose was coming down the stairs; she looked far more dressed up than usual. Her staturesk body covered in a tightly fitted knee length red dress. I smirked, that dress meant one thing, and she was reeling someone in. Rose did a bit modelling as a teenager but hated all the moving around, so now she modelled part time, preferring to follow her bizarre love of all things mechanical. As stubborn as I was, Rose was studying to be an engineer despite the constant plea's from her modelling agent. She belonged with the Edward and Emmett's of the world, she was undeniably beautiful. In fact the more I thought about it; the two would have been perfect for one another; I'd been with them both on occasions when the married shop assistants checked them out.

"Hello Isabella, I won't even dignify your lateness with an argument because I am in too good a mood…" I scowled at her and she just smirked. "Oh…James and about six of his mates are at ours, having some sort of pre-drink thing before we go out." She spat it out warningly probably trying to test my mood.

I groaned loudly, "I didn't even think Jimmy had six male friends! And Rose I hope you know that tonight I don't want it to be late." Her face dropped into a pout. I was screwed now; no way could I resist her.

"Bella. You can't always worry about the time! You're very late to your best mates birthday AND It has been like three weeks since you last came out with us….and you told me yourself, you have tomorrow off….please I don't want to be the only girl at the end of the night. " She pleaded and I scrunched my nose up.

"Fine…. Where are you going?" she shrugged. And began trudging past me. She was about three steps behind me when I called out, "and Rose?" Her perfect eyebrows rose in question. "What's his name?" she bit her lip and her demeanour dropped instantly.

"He is not interested. A bronze haired one, they refer to him as Masen." My jaw dropped, she spat out each word with such venom I was scared for the poor chap. Oblivious to my fear she continued on, "yes my dearest, Me." she seemed shocked. I was shocked; no one in all the three years I'd known Rose had ever rejected her. I came up with the only possible clause.

"He must be gay." She tilted her head back and laughed.

"Yeah, I thought so too. Especially when I saw how close he is to that best mate of his, but he has a reputation on campus, so I really don't know."

"Rep?"

"Yeah, he's pretty good apparently." She laughed when I blushed. Why in gods name would she want a boy with a slutty reputation? It was beyond me.

"So why?"

"For fun. It is after all going to be an incredibly boring night. I mean seriously Bella, if James hits on you one more time I might stick my own tongue down his throat just so he'll shut up!"

"Please I don't need disturbing visuals."

"I'm just saying. He is incredibly annoying to be around when he is all over you. Just kiss him already."

"Rose, you know exactly why I can't…plus it is only when he has been drinking… other than that we are _friends." _I emphasised the word 'friends,' Jimmy never seemed to understand it.

"So? I am sick of it; he glares at any guy within a ten foot radius of you. I get it, you see him as a friend but he has that weird predator thing going on. Bella, I never have trusted him so either kick him to the curb or put him out of his misery…. Give him a kiss?"

"Rose, you know Jimmy as well as I do. If I kiss him or even if I pretend to be interested his advances will increase ten fold and I DO NOT LIKE HIM."

"Yeah I know …. I better go; I'm off to pick up some more lemon… I want to toast James birthday with shots of tequila…plus I know you'll be more than happy to oblige." I plastered a fake grin on my face before I dropped it into a sarcastic pout. Rose laughed again. She knew as well as I did that I had a love hate relationship with Tequila, it meant lovely evenings that lead to bad memories, bad hangovers, and bad times. She scooted down the flight of stairs then, waving and laughing the whole way. Now, that I knew what was waiting for me inside, I wanted the trip to be as long and arduous as possible. Not the quiet night home I was craving, not even the few quiet drinks for Jimmy's birthday, No, it was too be a night of embarrassing memories and avoiding Jimmy's drunken moves.

My keys got stuck in the door, I could hear voices on the other side and I was about to knock when with one last jiggle the door opened. Opened was an understatement, I sort of fell into my apartment, the door flinging myself into the room. I heard a muffled laugher but when I looked up only no one was paying me attention. I turned towards the noise ready to greet them all and welcome them to my couch. It was after all my apartment. But as I opened my mouth, I saw them and the words were caught in my throat. There sitting on my couch was Emmett and Edward. I shook my head slightly. No I was correct. Sitting on the couch talking to Jimmy was Edward and Emmett. I couldn't fathom the connection in my brain. I couldn't register what was going on.

It took a second. Emmett was telling a story, I cringed when I realised which one. My face blushed. Had I really been that crass?

"….and then this chick was like 'excuse me pretty boy what size are you?" and Masen just stood there his mouth flapping open… ha-ha you should have seen Ed's face. I mean seriously, he has never been shut down by a chick before and she was….you know what I mean-"Emmett took a bite of what ever was on his plate. I was too busy studying Edward's face. The same green eyes, the same dishevelled hair. My heart rate increased and I found myself inwardly cursing myself again, when he spoke. Oh my god Swan are you holding your breathe? What is wrong with me? I tried to silently walk through to my room but I was caught up in Edward's voice. Again the words only registering a few seconds later.

"Emmett, shut up. She was just wow. And I was just…ahh you know?" the rest of the boys murmured in agreement. To be honest I couldn't name any of the other boys. There were another five of them. All Jimmy's supposed friends. Friends, I had never seen in the four years I'd known Jimmy.

"Ha. My man Edward here, clearly got owned," Emmett's voice wound down, when he saw me. His hand which was lifting food to his mouth froze mid air; Edward was too busy shoving food in his face to notice.

"I have to find out her name at least though… her legs…man they are something that kept me awake last night…" he winked at the boys before laughing. The sound of his laughter was something I had never heard before but wanted to again. Even if it meant he was objectifying me to all his newly found friends. The other boys chuckled along and they all seemed oblivious to Emmett's predicament. I had to laugh, of all the places in the world. The owner of the eyes that had been captivating me for two days straight was sitting on my couch, shoving food in his mouth.

"Hey Em maybe we can go back to the store…what was it again?" his eyes finally connected to Emmett's face. His head snapped in the direct of Emmett's gaze, which was squarely on me. Feeling his eyes on me, the heat rose up my neck. I'd always heard the expression 'and their eyes popped out of their head' but I had never seen it before. The expression on Edward's face remedied that. He tried to keep talking though, fumbling over his words. "…real….real….rea-"Jimmy looked up at me then, trying to work out why the boys had pattered off. He jumped to his feet, pulling me into an awkward hug.

"BELLA!" His hands lingered on my lower back for a second longer than normal and I flinched back at how drunk he was.

I smiled, "happy birthday Jimmy." He grinned proudly. He kept his hand on my waist, I subtly shrugged it off and he turned back to the boys.

"Oh, sorry guys, Edward, Emmett, Tyler, Eric, Ben this is Bella...the other owner of this fine establishment." I grinned widely then and couldn't help myself.

"Hey guys, nice to see you're making yourselves at home and yes….Hello pretty boy." Edward coughed. Silence filled the room as they all tried to work out why Edward's face had suddenly paled. The other boys were looking between the two of us trying to work out the connection. Geez were all boys this stupid? Clearly the story had just been told. Realisation flickered across their faces and they all slapped Edward on the back. He tried his best to grin but I could see how embarrassed he was. Ahhh payback was sweet.

"Hello… Bella?" I tilted my head to the side and nodded. His nose scrunched in anger and I raised my eyebrows. How dare he be annoyed that I had taught him a lesson two days earlier… right this second I was not impressed with his re-telling of the story thus the look on my face. Finally he nodded, well, now he knew it. A loud forced cough brought me away from Edward's eyes though and Emmett surprised me, he must have jumped to his feet when I was looking at Edward because he was currently walking towards me. My first impressions had been correct, Emmett was a huge guy. He towered over me but more, his muscles scared me, shit he was going to strangle me. His infectious laughter was the one booming around my apartment though and I couldn't stay surprised for very long. As he charged at me he held out his arms encouraging a hug. I obliged just as he screeched.

"Bells!" As he released me, I noticed Jimmy standing there, his jaw rigid. Great. I shot him a warning glare; Idiotic, jealous, _platonic_ friend.

The night quiet honestly was not very epic. I gave Jimmy his present, my cheeks blushed when he unearthed the t-shirt Edward wanted. Emmett laughed loudly and Edward had eventually joined in. It started to rain at about eleven and the boys sulked about going out, complaining about having to line up while Rose and I could just stroll in. In the end Jimmy suggested we all just stay in and I was fine with that. I didn't even care when half the boys asked if they could invite some more people over. I shrugged my shoulders; Rose returned and nodded before claiming "Bella is the best hostess!" great. Now I was left to be the sober apartment owner. People arrived, some I knew, most not really. I attempted to befriend a few people; it wasn't working very well though. I was drawn to Edward in the corner of the lounge room, even with my back to him I was hyper aware of how he was standing. I had wanted to be sick when Rose had returned and latched herself to his arm. Hadn't it been me who suggested they were perfect for each other? Plus, wasn't it also me who wondered who would want someone with a lousy reputation. So while I wasn't watching Rose interact with Edward, I also wasn't watching every single girl that entered my apartment making a bee line for him. Clearly this display, matched with what Rose had said about the 'bronze haired one" confirmed what deep down I already knew; Edward was the boy with a slutty reputation. Just my luck, become obsessed with someone I could never ever get. Rose kept him fairly entertained throughout the night, swatting away any of the other girls that approached him. Oh and she was touching him whenever she got the chance. I tried to stay clear, I really did. I served drinks in the kitchen and stayed away from the tequila. Jimmy hung around for a while until I shoved him off on some girl with black hair, announcing the birthday boy needed to dance. Emmett joked around with me for a while; his eyes I noticed never strayed from Rose. I also spent a lot of my time chatting t Ben's girlfriend Angela, we shared a class together and it was good to chat with someone else sober. I didn't speak to Edward once; in fact I congratulated myself from staying away. Why would he want me when rose was giving him her undying attention? I convienently talked my way out of Rose's claims that he rejected her by deciding this was his game plan. I didn't want to embarrass myself any more by talking to him, nor did I want to get my hopes up because he spoke back. Angela asked me at about a quarter to two, why he kept giving me death stares , I shrugged and when I did, by chance glance in his direction and his eyes drilled into mine, I called it a night. My bed was soft and comforting. I closed my eyes willing myself to think about anything but Edward.

**A/N: I hated the flow of this chapter. So to get back into the midst of writing I am updating all the chapters. A few other details will pop in.….**


	3. Will In Your Heart

**A/N: nothing new to say. I am still re-editing. Hopefully a new chapter will arise from it all. **

_**Music- Half in love with Elizabeth- Mystery Jets, Smile Like You Mean it: The Killers (acoustic) Will in your Heart: Drugs in Vegas**_

Chapter Three- ~Will in Your Heart~

My alarm continued to buzz, my arm reached out and smacked it but it didn't work. I tried to ignore it. Yet ten minutes later it went off again, I closed my eyes in frustration; I had barely slept last night. I had been too preoccupied, trying to listen as Rose went to bed, trying to identify her footsteps from others, had Edward really spent the night in her room? I couldn't tell and it shouldn't have really bothered me but for some reason it really did. I tried to tell myself it was because I was worried about Rose, but I knew it had been a lie. I couldn't work out the fascination, I mean I had seen good looking guys before but this was different. And what has been his problem? Had there been a reason for all those evil glares? To me, I felt like they severed only one purpose and that was giving me a sunken feeling in my stomach.

By the time I got out of bed it was 9-30 and I hurried to finish the assignment so I could have the rest of the day off. I wasn't working at Angela's today but Mr. Alexander had left a message on my voicemail asking if I could work close this evening. I started at 3pm so it wasn't too bad. Some Fridays I spent working at a little book store right near my uni, Mr. Alexander was the owner and I had stumbled in there one afternoon and having made friends with him, I'd gotten the job as soon as he advertised. It was two shifts a week, average pay but very flexible, plus with all the books I needed for uni, my discount came in handy. I loved working there. After I showered I surveyed the damage from the night before. The kitchen was a mess, food everywhere, the usual party stuff but apart from the mass amount of empty bottles there wasn't much damage. No one had stayed the night. Thank god, Jimmy wasn't sleeping on the couch.

I realised I wanted to go to the library before work so I thought I had better tell Rose where I was off too. I knocked on her door and at first there wasn't any answer. But then I heard it. A distinctive male cough. I felt the feeling in my gut drop. There were a few moments of awkward shuffling on the other side of the door. Rose mumbled something and I heard a muted response. I tried to ignore my imagination that was wildly running, exploding with images of a naked Rose and Edward. I clenched my jaw I didn't think I could face either of them after these vivid thoughts. I was irrationally angry and unintentionally my fists wound themselves into punching mode.

I took a few deep breathes preparing my voice. "Ahh, it's just me, don't worry about coming to the door. I just wanted to tell you I am off to uni then work, see you later tonight."

"Oh, ok Bella, I thought you weren't working today? I guess I'll speak to you the-." But before she had a chance to finish what she was saying, Rose broke out in giggles. I clenched my jaw tighter and hurried to shove my assignment in my bag before I hurried outside.

My truck wouldn't start. I closed my eyes urging with the power of my mind for it to begging. Internally I rolled my eyes at the depths I had lowered myself. Yet, I almost bounced in my seat when the engine began… before conking out. Shit. I slammed my car door and ran towards the bus stop. Of course I before I got there I tripped. My bag spilling its contents on the pavement. Clearly this was not my morning. I groaned loudly when I saw my assignment had landed in mud. Great. Now I had to get to the computer lab, re print it before I could hand it in.

The computer queue was ridiculously long. Six people stood in front of me. I tapped the floor impatiently. I needed to print this off and hand it in. the same mantra repeated over and over in my head. Five people now. Before work, I had to hand it in. I knew I was focusing on getting this done to take my mind off what Rose had spent the night doing with Edward. Four people. My jaw clenched. Stupid Edward. Why should I even care? Three people. What was this assignment even on? I didn't even feign interest anymore. I felt sick in the stomach, why was Rose's latest conquest affecting me so much. There were two people in front of me. Great. It had taken me fifteen minutes to get to the front of the queue, and pretty much the entire time I had been thinking about Edward. What was wrong with me? And that's when I saw him. His bronze tinted hair waltzed into the library. I watched gobsmacked as he muttered something in some boy's ear. This kid immediately stood up, signed off and walked away. Edward sat down at the computer and logged in.

What did he think he was doing? I stormed across to the computer. He had some headphones in. I tapped him on the shoulder. It gave me déjà vu. I struggled to repress memories of that day in the shop.

"Hello Edward."

His head flickered up. "Hey Bella…. I didn't know you went here."

"Yeah I do, listen ummm, you see that line over there?" I pointed to where I had been standing. He didn't even bother turning his head in that direction. Just nodded. I continued, pretending he had looked up. "You see Edward, that queue over there is for people to use these computers. You line up there and you wait until there is a spare computer. I have been waiting for fifteen min-"

He interrupted me, "but my laptop is broken."

"What?"

"My laptop is broken so I have to use these computers." Who did he think he was? How was this even an excuse, I had been waiting fifteen minutes and he what? He waltzed in and got a computer straight away? Why? Because his precious, I'm sure ridiculously expensive laptop was broken. I sighed in frustration. I folded my arms across my chest.

"And this means what exactly? You can't line up over there and wait in the queue like the rest of us?"

"Ahhh No. But Bella, come on I just have to check my emails. It will take like five minutes… tops." What nerve.

"And I just have to print off my assignment which I have to hand in twenty minutes. It's not like I don't have other places to be." He smirked and returned to the screen, dismissing me somewhat. I stood there fuming. I turned around; ready to storm back to the computers but then he spoke up again.

"I won't be much longer; you can use it after me if you want." Was he serious?

"You have got to be jok-"

"Bella." He raised his eye brow at me. I was momentarily stunned. That annoying grin appeared once more and I tried to remember what I was trying to argue.

"It's the principle Edward. I mean wow your laptop is broken, that's really sad. What about the people that can't even afford a shiny new laptop? Besides, if it was soooo urgent, maybe you should haven't have spent all this morning playing with Rose….And if it wasn't that urgent, maybe when you walked in you could have lined up to use the rest of the computers, like I did?" Shit. How spiteful did I just sound?

"What about Rose? I don't know what you think but Em seemed pretty happy when I spoke to him half an hour ago." My mind went blank. Was it not Edward at the apartment this morning, why for a split second was that feeling gone in my stomach? Bloody Swan, snap to it, I do not care about the sex life of Rose…wait that is a lie, aside from the intriguing gossip it brings to light, I do not care about Rose's sex life. And as for Edward? Ha. Why should I? Sure he was good looking and sure he had that certain charisma. But honestly? He was a jerk, I bet he liked to do the old fuck and run…yes that's right he was a slutty little _pretty boy._ I giggled as my mind reminded me of my nickname. I was all for forgiveness however, so I turned to fully face him, ready to apologise for attacking him.

But then he just had to open his mouth. "And for future reference I will remember the whole queue thing, though it has been much more fun pissing you off." My fingers tingled, this time though it was because I wanted to slap him.

I changed tact, perhaps questions were simple enough for him to understand. "You weren't at the apartment this morning?"

He answered almost immediately though his face did not leave the screen. "No. I don't often hang around people's houses in the mornings." I rolled my eyes. Of course you don't, bet he doesn't even warm the bed of his conquests. "Why would I have been?"

I sighed. "Rose."

"No, that wasn't me." he sniggered for a second, before his eyes left the screen and turned to stare me down. His facial expression changed, "were you jealous Bella?"

"Huh? Me? No!" Yes that would be right Swan, lie to him and to yourself. Of course you were jealous, you idiot. You were so jealous I think you pulled muscles in your jaw from clenching it so tight. Jesus, Swan, I think you need to stop referring to yourself in third person even if it is your internal monologue. Someone might think you're strange.

"Sorry to disappoint you or Rose. I'll let you in on a secret though," He gestured for me to lean closer to him. I rolled my eyes before I obliged. I felt the air grow tenser as I lent in. and I became more sensitive, super aware of how close he was to me. The crooked grin flickered across his face, "I went home with that Jessica friend of yours." The colour drained from my face.

"Ha, see you are jealous!" shit Bella, think quick. All I could see was Jess's face pouting in Edward's direction, while Eric looked on…was Eric her boyfriend? I was fairly certain Angela had said that…

"No, I'm not. Its just Jess has a boyfriend."

"Yeah she told me…." he trailed off and I rolled my eyes. "Don't think so little of me Bells…. and don't worry, nothing happened. I was only trying to see your response." He laughed. I felt every breath on my face. Stupid arrogant boy. Ahhhh. My mind snipped, think of some new words there, Swan. He turned back to the screen. Ignoring any eye rolling I could continue.

"Grow up Edward…" he laughed. I couldn't help myself; a grin flickered across my face. God, I loved the sound of him laughing. He shuffled around in his chair. His face stayed plastered to the screen. I couldn't help but stare. His hair was of course in its usual scruffy state and I had to fight the urge to touch it.

I flinched ever so slightly when he began talking again, "So you actually go to this university?" I had to laugh. God, he was easy to bait.

"No, I just like to spend my days, trolling around the university corridors. Don't you?" he lent back slightly, closer to my reach. My fingers tingled. "Sometimes for fun, I hang out in the library and I attack anyone who skips the queues. You know how it is." He shot me a funny look and I had to brace myself on his desk. When he looked at me like that, my knees buckled. He turned back to stare intently at the screen. I tried not to look at what he was doing. But out of the corner of my eye I saw he was actually looking at his inbox. He turned to me quickly and I blushed. Shit he caught me in the act. Again his eyebrows rose and he smiled.

"Sometimes I think, you're very strange Bella." My heart stopped. What did that mean? I was strange…?

"Is there a compliment in there or?" his face dropped as though frustrated. It reminded me of the evil glares he had thrown at me the night before. The weird feeling filled my stomach again.

"No." His voice was hollow. Had I said something wrong? I frowned trying to work it out. Did he mean that it wasn't a compliment calling me strange? What the hell did that even mean? Great, now it was some what awkward.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Edward. But I really have to go, I don't have time to stand around talking to you." again I was surprised at how rude I sounded. Luckily Edward merely smiled. Turning his full attention to me, I blushed.

"See that's where you're wrong. The amount of time you have spent standing here talking to me, no sorry, the time you have spent telling me off, has not only made you lose your place in the line. But it has also distracted me and now I remember I also have to check a few other sites." He fluttered his eyes at me. I strained to hold my hand back, ahhh I wanted to hit him again.

"Jesus, Edward, you are a jerk!"

"Thank you Bella." He smiled. I marched off, hoping I could find another computer in another section.


	4. Like Knives

**A/N: Cheers guys, I am really appreciating the reviews! **

_Music- Like Knives: The Fashion._

Chapter Four- Like Knives

Yet again I looked up at the clock. It was almost closing time. Mr. Alexander came up to me with an embarrassed yet angry look on his face. He was in his early sixties and he reminded me of a grandfather you have always wanted. The kind that would give you everything you owned. He was part of the reason I loved this place. That and the diversity of books; Mr. Alexander collected books not based on popularity but based on their intrigue.

"Hey Bella, can I ummm ask you to do something?"

"Yes?"

"Ok… Well, there are two people in the back corner." Like me, his face turned bright red.

"Yes, and? Did you want me to go and help them…?" I trailed off as Mr Alexander's face blushed further.

"They are being ahhh… I saw them on the CT camera…. Perhaps you could ask them too….?" It hit me what he meant then. Great. Some loved up couple were having 'fun times' in the store. I don't know why people thought it was alright to get it on in the bookstore but it had happened on more than one occasion. Is there something about literature that ripped people into a sexual frenzy? I snorted. Only you Swan my internal monologue snipped. I groaned because it was always me that had to tell these people off, but plastered a grin on my face. I knew how uncomfortable this made Mr. Alexander.

I marched to the back of the shop, furry spurring me on. I stopped short when I realised who it was. I felt tears almost prick my eyes. A swirling in my guy, pain ripped through me and I reached out to hold myself up. I wanted to scream, and hit him over and over. Why did I feel this way? I barely knew Edward Masen, I'd had a few encounters when I was a rude, sarcastic bitch and he was an arrogant jerk and suddenly I felt like he was breaking my heart.

Swan, pull yourself together, you are out of control. Remain professional. You need to harness how ridiculous these emotions are, you need to be angry at him. Right on cue, the girl lifted her leg up to wrap around his waist. You've got to be joking. Of course, lady luck was on my side tonight. Suddenly I was furious. Twice in one day I was privileged to the superior attitude of a familiar bronze haired jerk. I bet he thought rules didn't apply to him. In my work place he thought he could deface the travel book section like that? I bet he thought he could get away with it. Hadn't I already been tormented enough today? I coughed loudly. They didn't seem to notice. Whoever this girl was, I was suddenly impressed. She seemed fairly flexible. Her legs wrapped around him like that. I wonder if he liked public places or if it was her idea. I stifled a laugh. Jesus Bella, seems like you're thinking about them a bit too much.

"Excuse me." I made my voice loud. Again nothing. Only the occasional porn star style moan that the chick was making. "Excuse me." nothing. No response. "Hey Pretty Boy." His head jerked back. He tried to manoeuvre his face around the girl's long hair. I laughed freely when he inhaled a few strands. Serves him right.

"Bella?"

"Yeah…..Listen Edward. I really don't think it's a little inappropriate to pin some girl against a book shelf in the store." I cringed at the hurt that seemed to lace my tone.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't know you worked here." what did that have to do with anything? He was trying to protect my jealous little eyes from his whoring ways?

"And that makes it alright?"

"No, its just….." he trailed off trying to determine the best way to save my mood. Ha. What a novelty concept. A good mood for me was long gone.

"I'd like both of you to leave the shop now." I finished it off with my best customer smile.

He looked upset. His face paled and his eyes darkened. "Bell-"

"No, Edward. Please take your skanky friend and leave." I couldn't see reason now and I didn't care how rude I was being.

"How dare you?" her hands swung to her too tiny waist. I groaned. Edward's hand pinched the bridge of his nose. Why was he looking frustrated? I was on the one who had permanent scarring from what these two had been doing in the back section of the store.

"Carly just shhh for a second." My jaw dropped, how could he be so commanding?

"Fine Eddie, while you talk to this _nun_," she sneered her charming nick name and I struggled to refrain from slapping her. "I think I will just pop next door and pick up some, _supplies."_ I groaned again. It was a pharmacy next door. Edward just nodded. He didn't try to follow her. Instead he took a step towards me. I took one backwards. He sighed.

"What I am trying to say is tha-"

"Why are you still here? I asked you to leave the store. I will get security if I have to."

"Don't be ridiculous." He shook his head from side to side. "Bella…Bella….Bella." his voice dropped lower and it seemed to growl my name. The hairs on my arms stood up. After what I had just seen, why did it feel like my body still wanted him?

"What?"

"I didn't mean for Carly to be like that. I only came in here looking for Orwell's 1984. And we got carried away….Do you know where it is?" I shook my head. As if I was going to help him now. I didn't even believe he was really looking for 1984, probably some book he remembered he read once at university. Good cover there boy.

So I shrugged.

Then the conversation hit a curve ball. "You really like to dominate in our relationship don't you?" What? How had this conversation evolved? I mean, I remembered coming up to talk to him about pretty much having sex in the store, then I asked him to leave. So why was he talking about our non-existent 'relationship?" what was his problem?

"Rrelationship?" my voice stuttered slightly. Embassement pulsed through me.

"Friendship…whatever. I just meant, when I first saw you, you were a total bitch to me, I mean you tricked me for Christs sake."

"I wasn't a total bitch to you; I was _teaching _you a lesson."

"In what, making a fool of myself?"

"No. it's not my fau-"

"Shhh Bella let me finish." My jaw dropped. Twice in the span of ten minutes and he had quietened two women. I went to protest but he took a step towards me, his hand covering my mouth so I couldn't interrupt. I jerked away.

"Don't touch me."

"Fine. Let me explain though okay?"

"Sure thing. I am just waiting for the security team to get here. So I have till then." He smirked.

"The second time I met you, again you were a smartarse."

"What? When?" I swung my hands to my hips.

"The _Hello pretty boy,_ in your apartment…what was that?" I went to answer and again his hand flew over my mouth.

"Please stop interrupting Me." Well fucking stop asking me questions then. My jaw clenched in anger and I swear I chipped a molar.

"Then you proceeded to ignore me the whole night, when I was at _your apartment. _Despite the fact I knew like two other people there." I couldn't hold it in now.

"Rose had her claim on you, and anyway communication is a two way stree-"

He interrupted me again. A frown appearing on his face. "And then you went to bed before the party had even started. I...you didn't give me a chance to speak to you…why did you do that?" I paused. Making sure I could answer this time.

"Oh, did you want me to answer now? I get so confused with your rules you know." He sighed in frustration, now with a smile I continued. "I was tired."

"I hate that excuse. What you were so tired that you were up at 9-30 the next morning doing assignments? I bet you were jealous." Whoa, step back. Had kissing that other girl made him crazy?

"Ummm what? No." he looked slightly embarrassed for a second. But then he recovered quickly.

"Well that's beside the point. And then when I saw you this morn-"

"How is that beside the point? I was tried, unlike some, I work an average of 30 hours a week just to get by. On my days off I crash but at this time of year I have a thousand and five assignments so I can't afford the luxury. When you are on an educator's scholarship it's twenty times harder I have to keep a credit average. So yes I was tired. I was not jealous. You can't just expect me to let such a lie like that slide. I mean seriously Edward I was not jeal-"he silenced me then. His head had dipped closely to my face. He hadn't silenced me the same way as before. My eyes opened in shock. My body was reacting to Edward, before my mind could process. Adrenaline kicked in. shit Bella. He is silencing you with his lips. I pulled back.

"Edward what the hell was th-"he did it again. But this time I ignored the reason throbbing in my mind. I focused on what he was doing. His lips continued to roam along mine for a moment, unconsciously my hands slipped up to his hair pulling him closer. My mind wasn't functioning. Two parts were co existing. My breathing slowed, my lips parted, my heart was spluttering. I had never felt such passion in a kiss. I didn't want it to end and I pulled myself closer to him. I was forcefully returning the kiss now. A shudder went through my back as his hands danced along it, his fingers under my work shirt. He pushed me back slightly against the shelving and I moaned in his mouth. He grinned under my mouth and then it hit me. Shit. This is Edward Masen. He had just pinned a different girl to the same bookshelf less than ten minutes ago. I felt disgusted at myself and at him. I pushed him back as forcibly as I could. As soon as my lips detached from his, my body betrayed itself and lingered for them to be back there. He took another step towards me, his grin tempting me. His lips inviting me. I couldn't take my eyes of them. I bit my own lip and was surprised at how swollen it felt. I put my arms up as a barrier between us. Shock registered across his face. His breathing was laboured. I knew mine was wheezing. I struggled to catch it and when I did. I unleashed the anger I had.

"Get out." My voice was low. Each word carved into the tense air. Demanding. Infuriated. I expected a wise arse comment in retaliation, but no Edward looked at me once and then marched out of the store.

"Wait a second." He turned around, expecting me to what kiss him again? I slammed 1984 into his chest. He looked shocked; as I watched him walk away my lips tingled. No who was I kidding, they ached.

Mr. Alexander had a smug expression on his face when I returned to the front desk.

"Have fun there Bella?" so preoccupied with what had just happened it took me a moment to realise what he had said.

"I'm sorry what?" my heart started hyperventilating, please tell me Mr. Alexander didn't watch the CCTV.

"Did you have fun, kicking those kids out? The girl marched out about ten minutes ago, fury on her face. But that boy… what did you say to him Bella? He looked confused. At first absolutely miserable but then when he paid for his book, he startled laughing like a crazy man. And then he apologised to me and seemed to be acting on his best behaviour." Shit. Was Edward miserable because he kissed me? Or was it because I had kicked him out. Why did I even care? I hated that kid. How dare he, I felt almost violated by him. And why was he polite to Mr. Alexander and not me? I realised then, Mr. Alexander was indeed waiting for a response and I was standing there my mouth open like I was about to catch flies.

"Oh, I just told him it was wrong to do that in the shop." He nodded and chuckled. He emptied the till, leaving me alone on the front counter to ponder on revenge.

**************************

My apartment was quiet, far too quiet for 9pm on a Friday. I knew Rose had, had a big night last night and presumed our brief conversation this morning had meant she would be here. Glancing out my bedroom window I noticed her car wasn't here, she must have forgotten and gone out. I chucked my stuff on my bed before returning to the kitchen. I lent over to examine what was in there. Nothing really just a few plates of left over's. I was reaching for the orange juice when I heard it. Footsteps. They were coming from the lounge room, behind me. They weren't the delicate steps that Rose took; no these were men's boots. Jimmy didn't have the key _anymore._ My body froze in shock. I tried to calm my breathing. The steps were getting closer. I tried to remember any self defence moves I had. My hand gripped the orange juice bottle. Perhaps I was planning on using it as a weapon? I smiled at how lame that sounded. The switch went on in the kitchen and I was momentarily blinded.

"Jesus Bella! Ah, you nearly gave me a heart attack." I flinched and my head smashed against the fridge roof.

"Bloody hell, Emmett, you nearly gave me a concussion." I stood up, my hand rubbing the back of my head. His booming laugh echoed around the apartment.

"Oh hey, don't turn around. I'll be back in a second."

"Ok….umm why?"

"Cos, I forgot you live here and Rose and I didn't really get out of bed today so I am not really dres-"I got it. And thanks to my over active imagination I also visually got it. I heard him scurry back to Rose's room. A moment later he reappeared. I was pouring a glass of juice and he lent towards the counter.

"So, how are you Bella?" I muttered some response…too preoccupied with something he had said.

"How can you just 'forget' I live in this apartment?" He walked towards the lounge room. I followed keen on hearing his response. He didn't reply until we were both sitting on the couch. I took a sip as he chose his words carefully.

"Well... I suppose I just meant I only saw you at the start of the night last night and you weren't here at all today so…." Dread filled my stomach.

"I didn't go to bed _that early_ did I?" my thoughts lingered on what Edward had said this morning. Maybe he was right. Ha. Edward right?

"You went to bed? Oh, I thought you had disappeared with Edward somewhere…maybe even James…. But it's cool. I mean most people left after you… I know Edward did… speaking of which he told me he saw you today." My finger unconsciously played with my lips. Oh my god, had he told Emmett.

"Saw me?" I didn't recognise my voice. I sounded like a small child. I took another sip.

"Yeah. He said something about you stealing all the computers in the library." I almost snorted out my orange juice. Rage pulsed through me.

"Excuse me? What? He was the one who marched in there and stole al-"

"Bells. I was kidding."

"Oh, ok. " I decided to change the subject. "So Emmett, what's news? Get up to anything exciting today?" he smirked at me. I groaned and face palmed my forehead. Yeah he had been with Rose all day. Of course it was exiting.

"Well, I'm sure you don't want details. What about you?"

"Ummm. Nothing. I went to uni this morning, printed my assignment then I worked. Fairly boring really." LIAR. My conscious screamed at me. There was nothing boring about kissing Edward Masen. Despite the natural friendship I had formed with Emmett, I didn't feel comfortable talking about kissing his best friend. Excusing himself when his phone rang. I tried not to listen. Instead I focused on averting my eyes from Emmett's half naked body. God, Rose sure knows how to pick them. I chuckled to myself but was suddenly drawn into Emmett's phone conversation. He kept repeating over and over, 'calm down, I don't understand." I shot him a worried look and he rolled his eyes in gest. He stood up then and walked towards the kitchen, leaving me sitting in the lounge. I thought about how easy it was to be Emmett's friend. With his boystrios laugh, caring attitude and lack of arrogance, he was personified comfort. Unlike someone else I knew. Frustration flickered across my face. It was precisely at that moment that Rose walked in the door.

"Oh, hey Bella."

"Rose." I tilted my head in the direction of the kitchen and Emmett's voice. A cheesy grin flickered across her face. I had never seen that expression before.

"I know, fairly soon ey?"

"Understatement of the century…. I thought you liked the other one." I tried to talk around Edward carefully.

She shrugged "he said he had a girlfriend." My stomach dropped. I wanted to ask her did he still have this girlfriend at say around 8-40pm tonight? But I didn't. She wouldn't know. Oh my god. I bet it was that girl I called a slut. Carly I think her name was…The one he kissed before me. Without drawing attention to my self I swirled some juice in my mouth, hoping it would act as a germ killer. Anger pulsed through me even more. "And then I spoke to Em and it all clicked you know? I was hyper aware of how close he was and all I wanted to do was touch him." She chuckled and I felt some of my anger ebb away. She actually seemed excited about Emmett. Comfortable even.

Em suddenly appeared. Food in his hand. I had to laugh, he had been here what 24hours and he was already eating all the food. He mouthed 'hey Hun' before kissing Rose sweetly. I felt like the third wheel and I turned to go to my room. But I had barely taken three steps when I felt an arm tug me back.

"Edward, you did WHAT? Please repeat what you just said….Hang on a sec……" he pulled the phone away from his ear. His grip tightening. "Excuse me Bella. Why did you not tell me Edward just kissed you?" I heard Rose gasp in shock. And I saw Emmett's face break out into a wider grin as mine blushed. I pulled my arm out of his grip. Memories of Rose's comments flooded back and I was pissed.

"He didn't kiss me Em. He attacked me!" I made sure I shouted as much at Em, as at the phone. Em put the phone to his ear, obviously waiting for Edwards's response. I heard a mumbled reply and Emmett launched into his booming laugh.

"Edward wants to know if he can attack you again anytime soon."

I stormed off to my bedroom. Slamming the door shut. I was so pissed off my hands were almost shaking. I muffled screams in my pillow. Who did this kid think he was? Something about him was so off putting. Something about him made my skin crawl. Bloody hell. He wasn't single. He cheated his way through girls. He wasn't the most polite boy. The incident in the clothing store taught me that. He didn't care about boundaries. He was frustrating. But bloody attractive. I wanted to slap that stupid grin off his face. I wanted to hit him until he took control and pushed me against another wall and had his way with me. My god, I needed to get my libido checked, I wanted the not so single slutty boy to sexify me against some wall after I had hit him? Then I realised something; If and this was a very big If, especially in the case of Rose, but say she and Em dated chances are, I would have to see Edward again. Great. Despite all this, despite how pissed I was. I couldn't help but trace my fingers over lips trying to remember how it had felt, before I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. I'm a Lady

**A/N: I have a PM situ with hammondgirl so I recon you check out her writing…ok?… hope you like. And I hope you don't think its too déjà vu. Cheers**

_Music- I'm A Lady: Santogold_

Chapter Five: I'm a Lady

God I was pathetic. It had been three days since Edward had kissed me. Three days of ignoring Emmett, blushing whenever Rose spoke to me and three long days of trying not to think of Edward Masen. Luckily I kept myself busy with my jobs and university work. I still had two more assignments due though and this was what had led me to the library at 12-30pm on a Saturday afternoon. I knew I had to get this done before I went out tonight. Rose had insisted. Some ridiculous 'girls night out' she planned with me and her new friend, Alice. Apparently there was a new pub that had opened in the area, she had been begging me for weeks to go. Yesterday I had caved, hoping it meant Edward would be out of my mind for about 4 hours. I was shocked because even Emmett wasn't allowed to come. I saw more of him than Rose these days even though the two were permanently joined at the hip.

I glanced back at the screen. Yes the United Nations webpage… good start seeing as the failures of the UN was my topic for my International Relations assignment. But I couldn't focus properly. All I could think of was Edward Masen. I didn't know what to think about him anymore. He was clouding my mind. No, that kiss was clouding my mind. That mind blowing kiss. He had seemed like such an arsehole but I was strangely attracted to him. No not strangely, because every other female with a heart pulse was attracted to him. This was more than the physical attraction though. When we sparred, I was intrigued. His intellect, his witty come backs, his amusing bluntness attracted me. Part of me hated him and part of me craved his lips on mine. I wanted to know who he was. Was Edward really the snotty rich kid I thought he initially was? Or was he the kid who read 1984? I sighed loudly and turned back to my assignment.

I permitted myself a break at 3, I stood up, running outside I bought a drink. It felt good to get some clear air. I called Jimmy; he had called my mobile about six times. He was accusitory as all hell claiming I had a secret guy somewhere that he didn't know about. It took me the better part of ten minutes to calm him down. No I was not seeing anyone. No we were only friends. Finally I had enough and said I was going, he offered to pick me and Rose up from the pub tonight. He was finishing work at 1. How he knew where I was going to be I didn't know. But I told him I'd ask Rose. He had to go so I said goodbye and walked back towards Jamestown library.

Walking back to my computer, I noticed the queue was long yet again. Guilt overwhelmed me. I was still logged in, and not using it….Shit no one better had stolen my computer. My computer was slightly to the right of the queue and it was empty. I sighed thank god and checked all my stuff was secure before I settled in to work. Before I did that however I glanced up at the line.

I couldn't help myself; I smiled when I saw him in the queue. When I saw him standing there looking as he always did. His crazy bronze hair scruffy as always. I had to bite my lip to stop myself laughing out loud when he sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. I guess I had been louder than I thought and he must have heard me because for a second his eyes met mine. That crooked grin spread out across his face and I clenched my teeth together before looking away. Ahh. How embarrassing. Great Bella. Now he knows you were watching him. I waited a few moments before allowing myself a quick glance back to the front of the line. My heart skipped a beat when I couldn't find him. Unashamedly I arched my neck a little, hoping to catch a glimpse of his hair one last time. Narda. I didn't even bother hiding my disappointment.

"Looking for me?" I jumped a mile when I realised he was sitting in the seat next to me. How could I have not noticed that the computer to my immediate left was free?

"Umm. Maybe." his entire face lit up.

"Really?"His eyes focused on my lips. I cursed my ability to blush at a moments notice.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there sport. I just wanted to congratulate you for learning how to use the queue system." He laughed. There was a comfortable silence between us for a few moments. Then I felt his eyes watching me. I shuffled in my seat and he coughed before trailing his face back to the screen.

He spoke before me, "So Bella." I waited, there was nothing?

I continued to face my computer, afraid I would spill my guts as soon as I looked into his crazy eyes. "So Edward."

"I just want to apologise for the other day. It was really out of line…. I shouldn't have….you were just so…..I'm sorry." Tears clogged my eyes, I hastily brushed them away. He was apologising for kissing me, what did that mean? Was he sorry he kissed me? Sorry he raised my hopes? Or was he sorry he had attacked me? Was it just a game to him, see how many girls he could get? Of course. More than likely Edward Masen had kissed a tonne of girls and he was sorry that I was included. I sighed and tried to get rid of the tears. As if he was still concerned with kissing me.

"That's alright Edward. It wasn't that big a deal." His face drooped a little. I wanted to tell him he was right. I had been jealous. That was painfully obvious now. I hadn't been able to forget his crooked grin. I hadn't been able to stop unconsciously playing with my lips. I was jealous. I wanted him to kiss me. Instead I sat silent. He didn't want me. So why embarrass myself.

"Yeah I suppose. It's just Bella we have….ummm I should never have jumped to conclusions about you. I just presumed…. well I…you know what I mean?" he seemed nervous.

"Edward, I have no clue."

"Oh. Me neither." I smiled at him and we both returned to do our assignments. There was the occasional question about what we were working on. Biological report on his behalf. But generally there was a silence between us. I didn't know if he liked to work in silence or even if he wanted to talk to me. I knew I was only pretending to work. I couldn't see clearly, I was watching him continuously from the corner of my eye. I also knew this was fairly creepy but I didn't really care. After about an hour, he stood up.

"So, I'm finished." What? He had actually been able to do work while I was sitting next to him? I hadn't been able to focus on anything except making sure my head starred at the screen. How pathetic was I?

"Oh, you're lucky," I frowned, "I'm not." I snuck a look at him. He was looking intently back. I raised my eyebrows and he shook his head slightly when he knew I had caught him.

"Oh… too bad I suppose…." He was fidgeting with his car keys.

"Yeah…ummmm," they swung back and forth for a second. He inhaled deeply before turning fully to face me.

"So Bella what are you doing tonight?"

"Oh. Rose and I are going out with some of her friends."

"Oh. I thought you might like to come out with me?" the tone suggested it wasn't a real question, merely an obligation. I felt bad, he probably thought Emmett was coming, I guess Rose had been monopolising his time lately. Edward probably missed his friend and I was a convenient excuse to see him.

"Nup." He laughed.

"Really?"

"Edward. I'll make a promise to you. I will give you some space seeing as I keep running into you...I promise to not spend tonight with you or anyone related to you in any shape or form. That includes Emmett."

"Bella. That doesn't seem like a promise I want you to keep." I got Goosebumps, shit, maybe I was wrong?

"Hmmm, too bad!" I tried to get him back to our usual bickering conversations. But no. today he was not game enough to play. Not in the joking mood.

"Ok… I'll see you later Bella." He ran his fingers through his hair. Mine tingled.

"Yeah, you too Edward." As he walked a way I couldn't help but be amused. That was the most ridiculously awkward conversation I had ever had with anyone. I shook my head and by 4, I printed off my assignment. Hoping it would do.

It was raining by the time I got to my car. Luckily it was still fairly lit up outside. My car wouldn't start. Yet again. Frustrated I gripped the wheel tightly hoping it would start. Nothing. I grimaced. I pulled my phone out ready to call someone. Instantly I thought of Edward. Shit. What is wrong with me? I dialled Rose's number and she answered fairly quickly.

"Hey Bells, what's up?

"My car won't start."

"Oh… where are you? Did you want me to pick you up?"

"Yeah is that alright? I am at school. Jamestown library." I heard her sigh.

"Of course… how could I not have known, clearly that's where the cool kids go on Saturday afternoons."

"Shut up. I saw some people here." Dam. Why did I have to say that? I had spent the last three days trying my best to make Rose forget about Edward kissing me. She was worse than Emmett with her teasing and I was slowly going crazy. She was only teasing because I hadn't told her the truth. I had put the Bella barricade up and claimed he attacked me, over and over I'd said this story. I hadn't told her how I actually felt. I knew once I had, the teasing would stop though the pity would start. I much preferred Rose laughing at me than feeling sorry. Anyway, she wasn't paying attention in this conversation because could hear some other noise in the back ground….gross. I bet I had caught her in a disturbing position with Emmett.

"Oh yeah… who?" dam. I had definitely run out of luck.

"Umm, I spoke Jimmy earlier; he offered to pick us up after work tonight….did you tell him where we were going? I think he finishes about 1. I know it's fairly early but it is a free lift."

"No I didn't tell him anything. He is far too creepy about you for me to spill your where abouts…Bella you said you saw someone there. Not that I really care but you were so bloody defensive."

"Fine, because I know Emmett will tell you when he finds out, Edward was here."

"Edward Masen?"

"Yes. I don't know any other Edwards who happen to be friends with your boyfriend. Do you?"

"No…ummmm," I heard muffled conversation and someone shriek excitedly, "NO WAY! Oh Bella, yes please Rose, please." The voice was whiny and I had absolutely no clue that it was. "Bella, remember my friend Alice? The one who we are hanging out with tonight?" she didn't give me time to answer. "Well her and I were about to go shopping for clothes for tonight…. Did you want to come? Alice really wants you to come. We can pick you up in five minutes… we are just around the corner now."

"Umm yeah, sounds good," anything to take my mind off Edward, plus I wanted to meet the girl I would spend the night partying with. "I wanted to meet Alice; you and Em are always talking about her these days."

"Yeah, because I've been dating Emmett for _so long_."

"4 days is a lot for you Rose!"

"Shut up Bella. What I meant is how can I be 'always talking about Alice,' I only just met her?"

"I don't know."

"Ok… I can see your pathetic excuse for a truck now. See you in a sec." as I shut my phone I saw it. My jaw dropped open in surprise. You have got to be kidding me. The familiar black haired child pulled up next to me. She jumped out of the front seat, of her speeding yellow car. Her hand outstretched, she half shouted,

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice!" I smiled as big as I could. The shock working its way out of my system.


	6. Electric skeleton

**A/N: howdy my little friendly readers. I am going to Pimp out the greatest ff:**

**of course there is Boycotts and Barflies(vgjm) The Office(tby789 ) Mutually Assured destruction(Jandco) Free Press (Kieta-Leigh) Wide Awake (AngstGoddess003) Though be careful of what you review, compliments are frequently taken as insults my current love: (Tropic of Virgo) (In. .bathrobe) Mr Horrible (algonquinrt)****Unexpected**** (ooohlalaaa) ****The Lost Boys (hwimsey**** )**

**Son of a Preacher Man (LaViePastiche) Rebel Without A Cause (MissAlex) Hydraulic Level 5 (Gon****dolier) ****Edward Wallbanger (another new love)(feathersmmm)****Deconstructing Dracula (hmonster4) Cocktails & Dreams (fatallyobsessed) Awakening (jazsqr) Art After 5 (sleepyvalentina)**

_Music- Your English is Good: Tokyo Police Club, Electric skeleton: Darren Hanlon._

Chapter 6~ Electric Skeleton~

**EPOV**

The club was loud. I spotted Bella immediately she was dancing with Rose. I shuddered; I don't think that was considered dancing. I felt my hands form a fist when I saw a crowd of guys had surrounded them watching the show. I only relaxed when I saw Emmett jump between them, pulling them into a hug. I knew the girls would think it was a lovely gesture. I watched Emmett's face and saw the ulterior motive; he was silently threatening every one of the men watching. Stupid pervs. My eyes were drawn to Bella. Had it only been this morning I had sat next to her at the computers? I watched her dance across the floor. I was completely mesmerised. My eyes trailed her with such intensity I was worried she would see me. That same anger flared every time boys spoke to her. She would fling her head back in ease, laughing. Something was off. Something was not right. This was not the normal Bella I knew. I watched her trip effortlessly; with her uncoordination it was inevitable. It clicked in my mind then, what was wrong. Bella fell down all the time. But she never did this. She never sat in the middle of the floor. Her back to the dance floor, her head raised in laughter, her hands trailing along the sticky floor. Oh god. She was absolutely plastered. Someone walked in front of me and I arched my neck over them, making sure she was alright. I realised I had been holding my breathe when I saw my little black haired sister help her to her feet. Alice led her to the couch, the two of them laughing hysterically at what had just happened. A grin appeared on my own face.

Forgetting to act disinterested I walked up to the two of them quickly. Too quickly it seemed, Alice raised her eyebrow at me when I sat down. Her mouth flickered up in the corners. Dam her and her ability to know what I was doing here. Bella was still laughing hysterically. She hadn't noticed I was there yet. The sound of her laugh penetrated my heart. I couldn't breathe; all I could do was stare. Her head snapped up as she sat next to Alice, her shoulder slightly slumped forward. Alice muttering something in her ear. Bella's eyes roamed around the room for a split second before focusing.

"Hello Edward." Her voice sent tingles along my spine.

"Hello Bella." She gave me her most alluring smile. If I hadn't been sitting my knees would have given way. I smiled back. My heart went into over drive. Alice snorted. She muttered something and I gestured how I couldn't hear above the music of the club, my eyes never leaving Bella's. Alice tugged on my arm, pulling my ear close to her mouth. Bella pouted at me and felt my feet dig into the floor, stopping me from jumping her again. My eyes drawn to her now parted her lips and I deeply inhaled. Further teasing me she bit her lip. I groaned. Bloody hell she knows exactly what she is doing. Alice interrupted my fantasy for a moment.

"Whoa there brother, she is completely smashed." As if I couldn't tell Alice. Perhaps I was deaf or perhaps it was because Bella had captivated me but Bella had no trouble hearing what Alice had said.

I smiled when Bella, slightly slurred screamed. "I am not Alice Cullen." Before she staggered to her feet. Alice became alarmed as Bella stumbled around the table.

"Watch yourself Bells. Where are you going?" Bella shot her a look. Her eyes bulging at her slightly. Licking her lips she pointed at me. I couldn't move. Time stood still. I didn't hear any of the racing music. I didn't hear Alice scream something at Bella. All I could see was Bella swinging her hips slightly as she walked towards me. Plonking herself on my lap. I groaned a little as she shuffled herself, before deciding it was easier to straddle me. I had difficulty swallowing. Her eyes locked onto mine. My heart was racing.

I became aware of a constant pulling on my shoulder. I knew it wasn't Bella because her hands had entwined with mine. I turned my head slightly in the direction of the pulling. It was Alice.

She hissed at me, "See?"What was she referring to? I couldn't think clearly with Bella this close. Her tiny body pressed on mine. Oh yes I remembered now, Alice was right; Bella was most definitely not sober.

"Yeah, Al. It does seem to be a bit of an issue." I didn't recognise my voice. It was low. Too low. I tried to swallow again as Bella lifted her hand up to my face. Caressing my face her lips lingered over my eyes before the tips of her fingers began tracing over my lips. I shivered under her touch. My hands were shaking. I wanted to say, we are born to be together and make her calm down. She seemed so scared that I would reject her. So scared that I questioned how she felt. I wanted to hold her hand and say, please, you are mine, please be mine. But I couldn't. Not in this situation. Not now. An amused grin flickered upon her beautiful face. What was wrong with me? She had reduced me to a mere mortal in front of a god with one simple gesture. Her head lent close to my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck rose as she whispered. I knew she was just being herself but, my god. I was captivated, I couldn't move. Her breathe was on my throat and somehow I was over sensitised to her.

"Edward." She moaned ever so slightly and I felt her presence in my lap becomes slightly more pronounced. I glanced at Alice she seemed oblivious her eyes focusing on some blonde hair boy dancing.

Expecting a squeaky breathless voice, I was shocked when yet again my voice had dropped a few octaves. "Yes Bella?"

"Kiss me again." I think my heart actually stopped. I raised my eyebrow at her. Please don't tempt me. Please don't say stuff like that. I am trying to be a gentleman. Please Bella. Don't do this to me. She scrunched her nose up at me. I closed my eyes for the briefest second. I couldn't control myself much longer. I felt Bella lean in close to my lips, she was intoxicating. Again I dug my legs into the ground to stop myself doing anything rash as she seductively whined my name. "Edddddwardddddd." I opened my eyes and saw Alice had flinched next to me. Shock written on her face. Yeah I had never seen Bella like this either.

I lifted my hand up slightly and noticed it was shaking. Shit. What was she doing to me? I shook my head slowly. My eyes never leaving hers for a second. I wanted to scream, get sober Bella. Get sober and I will kiss you. But I couldn't kiss her when she was like this. It wasn't right. Bella seemed to understand and she seemed content enough for the moment to place her ear over my heart. No doubt amused by its eraticness. It allowed me to question Alice.

"How much did she actually drink?"

"Rose and her had some shots at their's…and she had a few more here I think. I don't really know."

"did you have anything to drink?"

Alice's eyes glazed over in annoyance. "I am not stupid Edward, no I didn't."

Bella thought it was appropriate to speak up then. "She didn't! I know for a fact, Alice doesn't drink. She won't tell me why Edward, I know its not because she is an alcoholic…I have had a few drinks sure. But I know what I am saying…and doing." She grinded herself into my lap a little. I was becoming more and more flustered. Alice grinned widely at my discomfort. Bloody step sister.

"Ok. Bells. I think maybe you should get off Edwards lap now… what do you think?"

"Oh. Ok." Her face portrayed her humiliation. Shit I bet she thought I didn't want her. Nothing was more further from the truth but I had been around Bella a little. I knew how little she thought little of herself, I remembered just that morning when I had complimented her. She hadn't known what to do. I needed Bella to know, that's not what Alice meant. As she untangled her legs from mine and stood up, I reached for her, bring her close to my chest. I pulled her ear up to my mouth. Her breathing went hyper. God I wanted her.

"Alice doesn't mean anything by it Bells. She just doesn't think I could last much longer." I pulsed my lips to indicate what I meant. She flashed me the biggest smile ever. She pulled back. Now standing on the floor. I saw her glance towards the dance floor. Her eyes trailed over a few of Jimmy's mates, I felt anger rise in my chest. Gah, she better not dance with any of them. Bizarrely I felt like I had some sort of ownership over her. I knew I didn't, I knew I had kissed her and she had rejected me. I knew I had no right to feel this way about her but I couldn't help it. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. Sure I had connected with other girls but they never reduced me to this. Not even close.

She waved to all the boys before she screamed out to the two people I knew she was safe with. "ROSE, EMMETT!" despite how clumsy she normally was, drunken Bella seemed to be able to stay on her two feet as she rushed Rose. Emmett opened his arms up slightly to let her join them. Satisfied she was safe, for now. I turned back to Alice.

"Could you not have been watching her a little bit better?" dam. I sounded like my father. Yeah Edward, a very disappointed father. I wonder if Alice knew th real reason I was disappointed. My body already ached for Bella to come back. What was wrong with me?

"No…. I am not her mother, I may be her new best friend but she told me she wanted to have fun... Rose and her both asked me to just watch out for danger, not count their drinks…."

"How are you Alice?"

"I am fine Edward."

"Alice, I mean it, I care."

"Edward, I am fine! Nothing is wrong. I said I would tell you if something was, alright? I am not the one you should be worried about anyway." She faded off then and I thought she had finished but she spoke up louder. "It's your fault anyway." Confusion swirled.

"How the hell is it my fault?"

"Well last we saw of you, Carly was …." I cringed. Fucking stupid girl. Carly had launched herself at me as soon as I had arrived. I hadn't kissed her but I knew what it would have looked alike. Her hands had roamed over me everywhere. And if Bella had seen…

"Al, what exactly did Bella say?"

"Nothing. She didn't have to…. Edward when you told me about her last week I really didn't think you had truly fall-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh. Please don't tell me you told her I told you about her?" my face dropped as Alice nervously looked away."You've got to be joking Al?"

"Well, how I was to know you hadn't said anything. I mean you kissed her over a week ago."

"No. Alice. I kissed her three days ago. Three."

"And you have practically been stalking her ever since."

"I have not."

"Edward. Don't get me started, Bella said you were using the library computers this morning. Ha, broken laptop …that was the best you could come up with? And you specifically said you weren't coming out tonight…don't you have some sort of assignment due tomorrow?" the corners of my mouth went up. Stupid remembering sister.

"Maybe."

"There you have it. Rose and I decide to steal Bella for tonight. I told her to say something to Em…. She tells Emmett. He tells you and what do you know? Edward is suddenly available."

"Al. please. You set this up?" a familiar childhood grin enhanced her pixie persona. I groaned. "I'll let that slide….what did you say about me?"

"She said most of it actually." My heart skipped.

"And?"

"She said you were an egotistical, arrogant jerk." It felt like I had been punched in the stomach. If she thought this little of me. Then what had she been doing tonight. Shit shit shit. She had been playing me, and I had fallen for it. Hard. I put my face in my hands. I had screwed up. I knew I shouldn't have kissed her. Oh my god. Alice patted my back slightly. "Chill Edward. Chill. She said all those things but I know she was lying."

"What?" my head snapped up. It flung up so quick I hoped I didn't pull a muscle in my neck.

"Rose said she talks in her sleep. Calls out… stuff like that." I took a moment to think this over. Well that was an amusing fact but completely irrelevant to the issue at hand.

"And?"

"Oh. She's been saying your name the last few nights. Quite loudly apparently. Emmett is sworn to secrecy, so am I and now, that means you to." I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face. I turned to watch Bella dance with Rose. She threw her head back laughing as Rose and Emmett tried to teach her a new dance move.


	7. Epov: Campus

**A/N: A bit of a better fix I think. …. Hope you enjoy!**

_Music- Campus: Vampire Weekend_

Chapter 7 ~Campus~

I woke with a start. Aware I was not on my own bedroom. Where was I then? Groggily my eyes focused on the nightstand. A clock and a picture of the Cullen family, Alice easily identified. Ohhhhh. Alice's. I had never been to her apartment. It was 6-45am. What was I doing awake so early. Flooded memories from last night came back. Shots. Lots of shots. I wanted to roll over and wake Alice up, ask her to spill on the details of last night…. I was quite aware how close she was to me. But I had that feeling in my gut. The half I'm going to be sick but I think I may have already been.

Flash of a memory. No way. Shit. I raised my arms slowly to pull down the cover slightly. Wiggling a bit I realised Alice had her hairy as legs, intertwined with mine. I wonder who she thought I was. Ok. I must have already chucked because clearly I am in some male t-shirt. My dress nowhere to be found. Ahhh. My bra was digging into me. Stupid strapless. A memory. Oh my god. I was not lying in bed with Alice. I couldn't manoever my head up enough to see who it was though, so I just dragged my body away from this stranger. Untangling my legs, detaching my arms. I sat up pulling the doona back I clung to the sheet. Moving certainly alerted me to my now throbbing headache. That many shots had clearly been a bad idea. Had I had sex last night and was I unaware of it?

My fears of sleeping with a male were confirmed when whoever they were sighed. I watched as his fingers danced along the sheet. My eyes opened slightly wider when I realised he had no shirt on and his legs were spreading further out along the bed. Any minute now and he would hit me. The pillow still covered his head. The feeling in my gut rose ever so slightly when I realised his torso was covered in lipstick smudges. Shit. That had not been a dream. Why couldn't I clearly remember last night? Alcohol usually delayed my memory not prevented it. The fingers continued to dance in my direction and He sighed again. I was just about to jump out of the bed when his hands connected with my arm. A tingling sensation spread along my arm, causing goose bumps. His hand was so cold in the morning air that I involintarily shivered. A different sigh came out of him and he pulled me back down, I allowed myself to lie down again. His leg easily re-entwining with mine, a grin flickered on my face for a second as I realised he was pulling me back into his body. My face crashed against his chest, his arms wrapping around me. Protecting me. I pretended it was because he missed me and hope flared. The smile was gone when I wondered who it was. Clearly we were at Alice's house. The photo proved that. Oh god, please don't let it be Jimmy. Please not Jimmy. I lifted my head up out of his chest to see, but all I was greeted with was his head on mine. The heat from his body was intoxicating. The previous night flashed around my head before I drifted back into a deep sleep.

I woke again at 11. The pain in my head intensifying. With my eyes still closed, I stretched.

"Oh did I wake you?" my hand flew to my mouth when I recognised the voice. The photo made sense now. My eyes flung open and I reached for the night stand. Yep. There he was next to Alice. How could I have not seen him before? Why was that not my immediate thought? Fuck, had we had sex? Dam it! Just my luck, I have sex with a supposed sex god and I don't even remember. "Bella. Are you alright?" I turned my entire body towards the photo. Ignoring him. I bit on the edge of my mouth when he lent over me. His body pressed against my back. His chin resting on my shoulder. "Bella. Why are you looking at my family photo?"

"Just looking." My voice was croaky. Scarred from last nights festivities. Shit. If I was lying in bed with Edward. Then half those things I had dreamed about…oh my god… the lipstick….his shirt…. My vivid memories of straddling him. I closed my eyes in agony. I placed the photo back on the bed side table. Why couldn't I remember the sex! It was one thing to have memories of straddling Edward and kissing him it was quite the opposite to have no memory of sex.

"So how are you this morning?" he tugged on my arm spinning me back towards him. I groaned when I opened my eyes. He smiled and I was lost in his gaze for a few minutes. I blushed when I remembered how he pulled me towards him this morning. Probably thought I was Carly. The jealous feeling over took the hang over for a second as I remembered what he had done with Carly the night before. I half expected her to be in his room. Great, Alice probably ruined his night making sure he looked after me.

"I don't really remember everything that happened last night…. So sorry if I intruded on any of your plans." We lay facing each other. His hand trailing out every few seconds to pull hair back behind my ears. My hands shook a cross between the alcohol wearing off and my want to touch Edward.

"Nup. I had nothing else planned." He lent in again, his hand caressing my face before tucking a stray hair back in his place. He smiled so sweetly I wanted to kiss him.

"So what exactly happened?" I ran my hand over my leg and I flinched when I felt a sharp bump of pain. "Oh my god." realisation.

He grinned at me, "remembering something?"

"Please tell me I am dreaming." The horror. There was no sex. But there was mortifyingly embarrassing moments. Oh my god.

"In regards to what?"

"Did I hit my thigh on your bed side table last night?" Amusement flickered throughout his face.

Clarifying what I said, he merely commented. "You hit your thigh on my bed side table last night," humiliation pulsed through me. This meant I had laid down, and attempting to be seductive I had pulled his t-shirt up and I had asked him to kiss it better. I had also pulled his hand all over my leg; I'd dragged it as high as he would go before he pulled it away. Oh god.

"I am so so so so sorry I thought I was dreaming."

"Don't worry Bella; I wouldn't do anything when you were like that." Did I detect a hint of regret? No. who was I joking.

"What else did I do?"

"Before or after you stripped off your now, I am sorry to say vomit covered dress." As he laughed the sheet fell way from his body, exposing his now bare chest. I couldn't stop my eyes roaming over him. Get a grip Bella. It's just a half naked man. No it's just a half naked buff young man. I focused on what he had actually said.

"That actually happened?"

"yep." Memories came quick and fast then. I felt like I was going to throw up again. I was getting dizzy. "It's hanging up in the bathroom. You jumped in the shower for a bit though. I tried holding your hair back when you chucked but it didn't really work…. You….never mind." I already knew though. I had kept pulling his hands out of my hair, making them grip my hips. I'd tried to grab a handful of him as well. Even when I was chucking I was trying to seduce him. Yuck. Shower? I didn't remem-

It came then. "I pulled you into the shower with me didn't I?" he nodded again.

"It was quite the experience."

"I am so sorry."

"Seriously don't mention it… I left you to get ready for bed, Alice gave me some dress thing for you who you ripped I think? I don't really know what you did to it but I came back after I changed and somehow, you banged your leg… "

"I don't remember the dress Al left me…. oh god….that means," I gestured down at his t-shirt. An alluring grin spread out across his face.

"Yes, yes I was wearing that." I pinched the bridge of my nose. My phone rang then. Breaking me from reminicing on further humiliating actions.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Rose I am fine. I am at Edwards."

"As in Edward Masen?"

"How many times do we have to go over this, I don't know any other Edwards."

"I just thought…Bella what happened last night?"

"Nothing… I think?" I raised my eyebrow at Edward; he glanced away before shaking his head at me. A wave of relief washed through me. Thank god. If anything was going to happen with Edward then I wanted to at least be sober for it. If, anything happened. Hell I wasn't lying to myself now. There was something going on. The mood was tense. He pulled me toward him this morning and he had been aware that I was sleeping next to him. I got lost in a fantasy for the briefest second.

"Earth to Bella."

"Oh yes, what was it Rose?"

"Are you alright?"

"Apart from the blinding headache, the permanent embarrassment and feelings of nausea I have never been better." An infectious broad grin ripped across Edwards face. Mine imitating his in no time.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"You don't want to know about it."

"Ummm ok. Just remember two things regarding Edward, Bella. Make it three," I heard Emmett tell her to shut up in the background. The smile was gone from my face when I realised this meant it was slightly serious.

"Yes Rose?" my voice actually shook.

"Be careful Bella."

"Ok… why?"

"I myself only have vague memories, but they all have that girl you labelled sluttianna…I think you said her name was Carly?" Guilt washed over me. Shit. The girlfriend. I knew we had done nothing wrong, no I knew he had done nothing wrong but it was his body that I had covered in kisses, his shirt I had ripped off him, it was his hands I had forced on my body.

"And even if you don't care about her…." I heard Emmett yell at Rose in the background. Telling her not to say what she was about to. Fear filled my gut; Emmett never ever tried desperately to stop opportunities to embarrass Edward. This was something more.

"He has another girlfriend in a different state. Her name is Ashley. Apparently they are all over the place." Time stopped then. All I could hear was the mildly feint Emmett cursing. All I could feel was the nausea rising. And all I could see was Edwards face, less than a metre from mine, watching me intently, talking inventory of the emotions that I was sure had flashed across my face. Fear, anger, pity, jealousy, embarrassment and a feeling I could only describe as heartbreak without the love. Ashley's name was repeated over and over in my head. "Carly corned me later in the night about her. Told me to tell you stay clear." Rose hung up then, realising the bomb she had dropped had left me speechless. Edward grinned at me as I closed the phone.

"All done? So I was thinking Bella, I have an assignment due today… but did you want to hang out till I finish and then we could go somew-"

I decided which emotion I was going to settle on then. Anger. Rage. Furiousness. "You fucking, son of a bitch." Confusion appeared on his face. I jumped out of bed. I stormed towards the bathroom as he sat up. His facing crease with anxiety. How was I meant to not care? Could I pretend that even with what I knew now, even though I knew who he was I still wanted him? Could I tell myself he was bad and get over it?

"What?"

I returned from the bedroom, my dress in my hand I pulled it on. It was still slightly wet. Gross. I really didn't want to think about what was on this dress but I had no other option. Pulling his t-shirt over my head I rolled it up in a ball and threw it at him. "How had I thought? Why had I been so stupid? It's Edward bloody Masen. Here I was…. Ugh." I was speaking as much to myself as him now.

He jumped out of the bed then. His arms placed on my shoulders, he bent down slightly to level himself at my height. "Bella, what are you talking about?" I shrugged his arms away. Tears were threatening now.

"Ashley." That's all I had to say. Realisation flickered over his face.

"You spoke to Rose."

"Yes, I spoke to Rose! She spoke to Carly." He laughed when I mentioned Carly. Laughed. Actually laughed. Laughed at being caught. Rage mixed with how dizzy I felt. Before I realised what I had done I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face. He looked startled to say the least. His hand flew to his cheek.

"Ouch." I wanted to do it again. Stupid arrogant jerk. I had been right. I had seen him clearly the first day. I hated myself as much as him right then. I had let Alice guide me to… no I couldn't put any blame on Alice. I had thrown myself at Edward. I became embarrassed yet again.

I raised my hand to slap him on the other side of his face but he stopped me. "Bella…I I…. it's….iii….its not what you think." I dropped my arm not bothering to put the effort in. I wanted to get out. I wanted to throw up, have some panadol then cry.

"Of course it's what I think." I hastily searched the room, trying to find the contents of my bag. He kept grabbing my arm and I would fling it away. Where were my keys? My phone was crushed in my hand. My wallet…where was my wallet?

"No Bells it's really not." He was broken. I wanted to give him one chance. I wanted one. If Emmett and Alice thought he was a good guy, how could they be so wrong? So he would get one chance.

"Explain it then Edward. Explain how you are not cheating on your girlfriend with Carly. Explain how you're letting me sleep in your bed even if nothing happened last night, you know I … you don't seem to think anything of it."

"I completely forgot I had told Rose…."

I sighed loudly. "Not helping Edward."

"Just wait Bella, just listen," he pulled me to the bed with all his force. He shoved me down. I folded my arms across my dress. He squatted in front of me. His knees brushed against my shins so I also crossed my legs. His arms held onto my shoulders, making sure I wouldn't run. I tired to look anywhere but his eyes. The same ones which drilled into me. Which screamed "look at me." He sighed when I refused to give in.

"Ok. So I dated this girl Ashley in high school. Emmett hated her and well I liked her sort of. She gave me a run for my money. You know didn't show up when I asked her to places, real coy and such. But at the same time she was incredibly jealous. Jealous to the extreme really. She even threatened Alice once, saying we were too close because she wasn't technically my sister… her being my step one and all." He had pretty much lost me when he used the word 'dated,' as in past tense.

"And?"

"Oh. When we _broke up_ she threatened all my future girlfriends. Threatened them as though she knew them. Quite humorous really. She swore I had cheated on her, which I had not."

"This brings us back to present day…how?" my bitterness was empowering any other emotion I had.

"Oh. So a few years back at some party, this chick hit on me and I wasn't interested. A drunken lass you see." I blushed. "Not like you though…she …. And then… I didn't like…." He shook his head trying to reorganise his thoughts. "And then Emmett came up to me, drunk as he said to her, "I wouldn't Ashley will get jealous." Scarred the girl right off. We had a good old laugh about it. And then it became like my security blanket. If I wasn't interested I said I had a girlfriend interstate. Clearly I said that to Rose the night we were at your apartment. And I must have said it to Carly… which doesn't make sense because she went out with Me." he trailed off at the end confused.

"So you're dating Carly."

"No! I just had like a diner with her and then we went to your bookshop. And then I wasn't interested anymore. You were…and I liked… we didn't get along." I nodded. Trying to work out if I believed all of this. "Bella please." I finally caved and looked up at his face. He seemed to want to make sure I believed him. He put his arms on my shoulder again. I sighed. Fine I would believe him just for now. If it turned out he was lying though, so help me.

"Why didn't you like Rose…? I said you were gay! She is going to be so pissed." I pouted my lips, knowing quite well that he knew that meant all was forgiven.

"Because when I met Rose, I was far too preoccupied by a certain bratty brunette shop attendee."


	8. Cheap and Cheerful

**A/N: hey, wow at all the reviews for last chapter! It was ace…. And to my dear twat friend, HarleyQuinn0389 don't worry this chapter is only setting the scene! GUYS I NEED IDEAS. I AM RUNNING OUT OF WHAT TO DO! Enjoy, review and tell me ideas! ….**

**A/n: I still want reviews but WHAM. I just got one…. Play; after hours – we are scientists, for a clue!**

_Music- Cheap and Cheerful: The Kills, All you need is me: Morrissey_

Chapter 8 ~Cheap and Cheerful~

Following our serious talk, Edward and I flicked on the TV, I didn't want to leave but I couldn't deal with any more serious discussion. My head was throbbing but it eased the tension. We laughed at the lame jokes. I felt sick and Edward told me to snooze on the couch while he did his assignment. I felt worse after waking up though and I had to ask Edward to drive me home, there was no way he was going to see me throw up again. Amused, he suggested we leave straight away, so I blissfully left Edwards apartment at 2pm. In the car, I teased him about handing in an assignment on Sunday and he teased me about holding my liquor. I pretty much floated up the stairs to my apartment. Their was a certain ease between Edward and I now and I had that feelings in my stomach, which intensified whenever he spoke to me. I was sick of not know what was happening between us, but I knew I most definitely wasn't in the right frame of mind. I felt like a child excited about Christmas eve, yet this feeling never went away, never grew tiring. He walked me to my door, joking he didn't think I would manage. I'd smiled at that. He held our hands, disgustingly my other hand was carrying a plastic bag, inside said bag was my vomit coated dress, and yeah I felt classy. He stopped right outside our door. His eyes locked onto mine and I couldn't breathe.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." He kissed me on the forehead. I was slightly relieved; I didn't think my stomach could take a proper kiss. He walked away then. Leaving me to stand at the door, my heart thumping. I tried to not dwell on the fact that we had made no plans, but it hung there, fully exposed.

Alice addressed me as soon as I walked through the door, Rose lay on the couch groaning, and a bucket sat on the floor next to her. Alice was walking out of the kitchen, she stopped right in front of me.

"Good night Bella?" I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

Rose stuck her head up over the couch. "Looks like it." She pointed at what I was wearing.

Alice rolled her eyes and in mock annoyance she said, "Please tell me that is not my brothers t-shirt."

"Sorry Al. it is Edwards. I threw up all over my dress last night." I held my dress up as proof. Alice put her hands on her hips. Laughing she further continued questioning me.

"What about the dress I gave Edward to give to you?"

"Umm we honestly don't know what happened to it." I was laughing now. My humiliation was doing that to me.

I had expected a verbal lashing instead Alice grinned at me. "We? Oh aren't you two cute!"

"Bells, please tell me nothing happened last night."

I rolled my eyes, the ever present mother, "nothing happened Rose."

She raised her eyebrows questioning me, "You promise?"

"I promise."

She prodded again, "And this morning?" I laughed again. Rose's face dropped in surprise.

"No, no it's not that Rose. Edward just told me about Ashley that's all." I had to put my hand over my mouth then, for Alice oblivious to Edward using Ashley on Rose, piped up.

"You mean that jealous ex that claimed I was into incestural relationships? Crazy kid. I laugh every time I hear about Edward using her to pretend he has a girlfriend when hopeless girls don't get a clue...What? Rose why are you looking like that? ...Bella, tell meeeeee, what have I missed?"

I couldn't stop laughing then. The look on Rose's face was cross between incredibly pissed and amusement, both at once. I was deadly terrified of her, she had never been rejected before and I didn't know how she would react. I filled Alice in and she laughed at Rose. Rose only responded with "stupid cow." Before the conversation was dropped.

In fact Edward didn't come up in conversation between the three of us for the rest of the afternoon. He wasn't far from my mind but I didn't want to seem desperate in front of Alice. She watched me though, from the corner of her eye and I knew she was planning something. The three of us stayed in, gossiping about the previous night while watching girly movies as Rose and I recovered. Later in the afternoon Alice ordered us some pizza and we convinced her to stay the night. It wasn't like it took much effort. The three of us seemed to fit. While we waited for the pizza guy to come Rose questioned Alice about the night before.

"So Al, what was his name?"

I snorted the coke I was drinking at the time, "What!? You've been holding out on me!"

"No, I haven't Bella; you were just a little pre-occupied last night." I blushed. Memories of straddling Edward raced around my head. My heart thumped loudly in my chest, Rose however interrupted my reminiscing,

"No, we will get to Bella after you Alice!"

"Ok, ok. I don't know his name; I have never seen him before. But OH MY GOD, I think i love him." one of the first things id known about Alice was she put everything in. there wasn't an ounce of her that held back. If she said she had to have something, chances are the next time she'd have it. If she said I was to be her new best friend, hell I would be her new best friend. And now, it seemed she loved this boy, loved him before knowing his name. I was instantly worried.

I tried to soften my tone as I spoke, i didnt want to offend her, "Al, honey, I know you… he might be a crazy lunatic-"

"Or a serious player. I mean most of the guys there last night were…." I don't think Rose understood the meaning of the word, subtlety. It had to be said, but perhaps not quite so bluntly. Emmett was clearly rubbing off on her.

"He's not a player." Alice sat up straight, threatening either of us to question her.

Again, I softened my tone. "How do you know?"

"Edward doesn't know him." at the mention of Edwards name my heart skipped.

"And that means what?" Rose rolled her eyes at me. "What Rose?"

"Bella, I told you little Edward has a bit of a rep on campus…."she trailed off, oblivious or not caring about the uneasiness that had washed over me.

I said the first thing that came to my head; I felt a possessivness to defend him, a possessiveness to stand up for him. "Please don't call him little Edward, Rose, it freaks me out."

Alice snapped at me, "Please don't say that about my brother Bella, that freaks me out."

Shit. I realised how that sounded, "I didn't mean-"

Alice laughed loudly, "Geez Bells, I was joking."

"Oh," needing to change the conversation, needing to put some distance between the pains in my gut that sprung up upon mentioning the reputation Edward had, I turned back to Alice, "so what did he look like?"

"Blond hair. Scraggy blonde. And blue eyes, the bluest I have ever seen. I'm not one for shyness but when I saw him, geez Bells, my heart went into overdrive, I couldn't focus it was weird." I smiled, I thought I knew the feeling, it sounded like what happened when Edward was in the room. Before I had a chance to say anything Rose interrupted.

"I know the feeling." I felt oddly happy then, Rose had Emmett, Alice had her mystery boy and I… did I have Edward? I was still confused. I think I wanted Edward though.

Alice rolled her eyes, understanding me without words she smiled, "oh, god all three of us are a pair."

It was seven days before I saw Edward again. Alice hadn't left the apartment. My closet, slowly becoming overwhelmed with her new purchases.' I loved it. I felt like I had another sister and as Rose and Emmett continued to get closer and closer, I had someone to ease the tension of the third wheel with. Plus Rose hated inviting Emmett back to our apartment, she preferred his. So I saw Rose maybe twice in the week. Once before my class as she snuck in to get her books and then last night when she dropped by for diner. I was waiting for the big conversation. There was no way in hell she would still be my roommate by the end of the semester. Most nights, Alice shared my bed. Well, she would all the time, she muttered obscenities about Rose's bed but she didn't sleep with me every time… sometimes she kipped out on the couch, complaining about how much I talked in my sleep. I apologised knowing full well, I would be speaking about Edward.

It was another Saturday when we realised all three of us had the day of together. We spent it in our usual time, lounging around on the couch, watching movies, eating, laughing and gossiping. However at 4pm Alice decided we should rush down the street and check out some new store. Apparently she had driven past it on the way back from university and wanted to have a look. What Alice was studying remained a mystery to me. She gave me some garbled version of a double fashion with economic major which didn't make sense but I had shrugged. She said she was changing courses so there was no need for me to worry.

"The shop…it shuts at 6 I think… and Bella we can get you an outfit for tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, we are going out."

"I can't. I have to work tomorrow morning."

"And this means what exactly?" her hands plastered to her hips. Classic Alice pose.

"Alice, I have to work at Angies." Angies meant strict hours, boring work and nit picking managers. I couldn't be any less than perfect there. And Alice knew how much I needed the job.

"Oh, well perhaps you can take us home then?"

"Sure I will do the midnight pick up." Alice still didn't drink but hated to be designated driver. Parking on campus was a nightmare at night and her car wasn't exactly the most inconspicuous. We had gone out for diner earlier in the week and Alice had returned to find a massive dent in the back panel of her car. She claimed it was in the shape of a baseball bat. When I questioned why someone would do that, she said people knew she was Edward's sister. I left that lining of questioning alone.

"Oh... midnight? Cant you come a little later?"

"Fine."

We all piled into Rose's car then. Seeing as Alice refused to be seen in my car. Rose didn't want to drive though, claiming her wet nails would smudge. I had happily obliged. The two of them sat in the back seats; I threw them an odd look. What the hell were they doing?

"Hey, we want to sit in the back Bells, seeing as it feels like you are our driver for the day."

"Geez thanks." It started to rain just as we left the apartment.

The two of them spent the rest of the trip referring to me as 'driver,' and discussing what clothes they were going to shove me in. by the time we got there I was dreading yet another dress Bella trip. I openly shouted for joy when we realised the shop was shut, a sign on the door said it closed at 5 on week nights. Rose seemed disappointed but oddly enough Alice was still jumping around in her seat.

"Oh damn!" something about the way she reacted was strange. Almost as though she was acting. She nudged Rose and subtly looked away; trying to make sure I hadn't seen her. Again this was not normal Alice behaviour. She looked up at me again, "damn, damn, damn!" oh I got it, she wanted me to respond.

"What Al?

"I forgot something really, really, really important."

"What?"

"I hope you don't mind Bella, but I told Edward I would pick him up at the hospital after his shift finished."

"Alice." I warned. She had so planned this.

"What? It's not like we have time to get back to my apartment before he finishes. Looks like you will just have to pick him up." Rose giggled. And just as I switched my wipers onto full blast Rose had to put her two cense in,

"Hurry Bells, we don't want him waiting in the rain do we?"

"Yeah, real subtle girls. I'm sure this is the reason you both are in the back then?" Rose bit her lip trying to not laugh.

Alice mocked, "I can't believe you would think that of us, Bella." I had to laugh then. We pulled into the hospital car park just as Edward walked out. He flashed a look of surprise at the car before walking up to it. He didn't have time to respond to me driving however, Rose was right, it was pelting down. I drove slowly, aware Edward was watching me. I tried to focus on the road; the cars in front were swerving slightly. The wipers continued to flow, thud, thud.

"Thanks for giving me the lift Bella."

"No problem, its not like I had a choice anyway, Alice sprung it on me." I glanced in the mirror and she stuck her tongue out at me. Thud, thud.

"Oh." Shit. I just realised how bitchy that sounded. Thud, thud.

"Not that I wouldn't have picked you up anyway." He chuckled.

"It's alright Bella." Out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile at me. Focussing on the road, I returned the gesture. Thud, thud. We sat in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable though. Alice and Rose were whispering a conversation in the back, no doubt talking about me. I tried to read their expressions in the mirror though Edward interrupted me.

"Nice." Thud, thud. My face rose in confusion, what was he talking about. I side glanced him.

"What is?"

"Your music collection." He pointed to the few CDs I had stacked on the floor. Ohhh, I was embarrassed about how much room they took up. His legs must have been cramped. It was easier for me to not have them in a case, that way I could find the one that suited my mood faster. With one hand on the wheel I reached over to try and shuffle them to give him more space. As my hands went near his leg, he flinched.

Rose laughed loudly, "Hey Bells, what ya doing there?" I straightened up then. Embarrassment pulsing through me. I watched the tip of Edwards mouth twitch up. Great, he thought it was hilarious.

"Just giving Edward some space."

Alice piped up then, "sure you were."

"Oh shut up." Shit, what had Edward said before the humiliating experience began? Oh yeah, my music collection.

"Which ones you referring to?" he shuffled awkwardly. My Cd's were sitting in his lap now.

"Ummm…" He sorted through them all, his face growing more amused at each CD.

"What?" without looking away from the pile he raised one in my direction.

"The Libertines?"

"Best band ever."

"Sure…. You mix it with what...." he laughed. "A little Mystery Jets?"

"Another classic."

"The Beatles?"

"Have you ever met someone who wasn't a fan?" his fingers continued to shuffle through my CD's.

"Classical? You listen to classical."

"Yes. I do." I scrunched my nose up at him.

"Never ceases to amaze me." her muttered it under his breathe but I caught every word.

"What doesn't?" he seemed slightly embarrassed that I had heard him.

"Oh nothing…. Do you play?"

"Music? Ha! No, I don't have a musical bone in my body. In fact at school my music teacher asked my parents if I was deaf. That's how terrible I sounded." He laughed at me.

"I should play some time for you."

"You play?"

"Yes. The piano."

"Are you any good?" he laughed again. I was growing to like that sound. "What?"

"How am I meant to answer that? Oh yes I am great?"

Alice piped up from the backseat. "He is good."

Edward turned around. Threatening her, he jokingly said, "Stop listening Alice." She smiled. Thud, thud, the wipers continued at their steady pace.

"As I said, I should play for you sometime."

"You really don't have to. I mean I'm sure I'd be a nuisance." He stopped talking then. The car overcame with silence. Thud, thud. I pulled up outside his apartment. The wipers in overdrive, we sat in the car park. Rose and Alice laughing at some joke they told each other. But I felt like I was in my own little world, where Edward sat alongside me. A few more minutes past before Edward spoke again.

"See I can't tell if you're subtly rejecting me or you are blissfully unaware." Thud, thud.

"What?"

"I'm asking you out on a date Bella." My jaw dropped, Edward Masen was asking me out. Edward Masen was asking me out…"Well, I I…"he smirked just as my phone rang. "Hold that thought." He nodded. Alice and Rose's whispers grew louder.

"Hello Bells."

"Oh…hi Jimmy." Was it my paranoia but Edward seemed slightly pissed? It was Jimmy for Christ sakes. "I'm slightly busy at the moment, can you make this quick?" Edward suppressed a smirk. I scrunched my face up at him. Attempting to not laugh, he looked away.

"Ok…what ya doing tonight Bells?

"Ummm-"

"Good. Let's go to the movies!"

"Movies?" Edwards's eyes furrowed. Rose started laughing in the back seat. "Date, date, date" she squeaked. In the revision mirror I glared. She smirked at Edward more than me though and I realised she wanted him to react. Jimmy continued to blabber on about some new movie that had just come out. I tuned out, death glaring Rose. She didn't stop until Alice punched her arm. Edward sighed loudly, trying to get my attention. I turned and stared him down; he returned the glare, watching my reaction. I looked away from his face and he put his hand on the door handle. Pissed off I reached over and grabbed his arm. He glanced at my face and I made it known I still needed to talk to him. I pushed the phone into my ear, trying to listen to Jimmy rambling.

"And with movies, one gets hungry so I suppose we could…afterwards get dinner."  
I sighed, my hand slightly loosened on Edwards. He continued to scrutinise my face. "Jimmy, not dinner." I said it as a warning and Jimmy picked up on it immediately. Rose stifled a giggle.

"Don't over react Bella, this is not a date! Can't friends go out for diner with other friends? I mean you go out with Rose all the time."

"I guess so."

"So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"7?" Edwards face dropped further. What was his problem? It wasn't a date he knew Jimmy." "Fine."

"ok. See ya."

"Bye." I sighed heavily. Before looking up at Edward's face. It was stone like. Portraying no emotion.

"Thanks for the lift Bella." He opened the door. Again I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Edward. It's only Jimmy."

"Bella. It's not like I have a say….so can you please let me go." I did as he asked but as he stood up I snapped.

"Ahh. Get over yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me. It's Jimmy. You know nothing is happening with Jimmy. You're his friend!"

"Bella. This is what I know. You are going to out for dinner and a movie with James. The same James who has liked you since I first met him. You'd have to be one of the stupidest people in the world to not notice."

"Thanks Edward, that was really nice." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Bella."

"No, just go. You're the one who is over reacting to nothing. Sure Jimmy may like me more than a friend but I don't like him that way and I have made that perfectly clear, in every way possible." I paused watching his empty face. That was it. I couldn't deal with him cracking it at me. I couldn't deal with how close I was too tears. I couldn't deal with Alice and Rose in the back seat listening awkwardly. "And anyway, even if I did, as you said; you don't have a say." With that he slammed the door shut and marched away. I stared after him for a moment. The anger rising.

Rose then chose the most inappropriate time to chirp up. "God Bella, you two already act like a married couple." Alice nudged her and I drove away quickly. My mind reading every detail of the conversation. Why had it suddenly all fallen apart?

**A/N: and? You thought???? Remember I need ideas!**


	9. Big Big Love

**A/N: hey! A bit longer than I thought…. Hope it's not too boring…? Reading then reviewing = love. Hope you check out Simon Amstell on Never Mind the Buzzcocks for some laughs. I became a fan of Foals via the interview on their actually. Adios. **

_Music- Big, Big Love: Foals _

Chapter 9- Big Big Love.

The movie was long. Arduous even. It was some romantic comedy that had me on edge. I was still fuming over my argument with Edward. And Jimmy wasn't helping either. I had dressed as casual as I dared, knowing very well that Jimmy would be acting like we were on a date. As soon as he had seen me however he'd hugged me. He kept complimenting me on my outfit. Since then his arm had 'accidently' brushed up my arm more than once. Every time I felt a sense of dread fill my stomach. I hated how I felt guilty when he did that. I hated how I craved his friendship knowing he wanted more. I hated how he used that to coax me out, how he wanted more.

We strolled along past the shops. My mind ticking over. I had just shoved Jimmy's arm off my shoulder for the third time. Along time a go I would have been flattered, a long time ago I would hug him back. Our friendship had evolved though. He'd taken to kissing the top of my head goodnight; he'd taken to pulling me close to him in the cinemas. It felt wrong. It felt horribly wrong and I was scared. Scared if I said anything to him about it, we would no longer be friends. I wanted the boy id been friends with for four years. I wanted the one who mocked Rose when she was being harsh, who laughed with me when I fell over, and who forced me to ask my first boyfriend out because I was a wimp. I wanted that Jimmy back. None of this relationship stuff, none of this possessive bullshit. Ironically, it had taken Edward to remind me of that fact, remind me I didn't like James that way. Edward was the boy, I was hopelessly confused about.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing Jimmy."

"You've been in a bad mood all night."

"I have not."

"Don't lie, I can tell…. Seriously Bells tell me. What's wrong?" his arm nudged mine slightly. I felt the pain coming. I couldn't do this, I couldn't tell him. But then as we walked past a group of boys he tucked me back under his arm. I pushed him off.

"James, let go of me….," his eyes glared at me. I had never seen him so furious. "I can't deal with this anymore James. You're my best friend. You're nothing more. "

"You know what? I am sick of you being like this…It all has to do with fucking Edward Masen. I swear, Bella he's using you. He doesn't like you, he has these conquests all over campus…I don't want to see you get hurt Bella, It's just like him."

I couldn't deal with any more shit about Edward. I wanted to focus on Jimmy. "It's not that, James. When I speak to you it's my best friend I'm speaking too, when you hug me I feel awkward."

"I don't believe you."

"Well it's true."

"Whatever. I know it has to do with Edward. I mean honestly Bella. Think about it alright?" I blinked the tears away. "Did you still want to get diner or?" I looked away. I wanted to go home. I wanted to speak to Alice. I wanted to speak to Edward, I wanted him to hug me and sort it all out. I wanted to get away from Jimmy. I needed to get away from James. His arms latched onto my shoulder blades, forcing me to face him. I turned to move, free from his grasp, he ignored me, his fingers dug into my bone. It hurt and for the first time in my life I was actually scared of James.

I stared him straight in the face, trying to keep my voice steady I commanded. "I'd rather you just dropped me ho-"

"Ahhh Bella, fancy seeing you here." my head snapped right as soon as I heard the voice. Jimmy flinched, his arms dropped from the death clench on my shoulder. He linked his arm through mine when he noticed the wide smile on my face. I couldn't help it. The fear immediately dropped. The voice was safe.

"Hello Edward." He smirked and then I saw her. She was standing next to him, too close in my opinion. She had long red hair, curled slightly at the ends, she was skinny and my earlier fear was immediately replaced by a dread. I felt sickened by the way she hung her arm causally across Edwards shoulder. He didn't seem to be distancing himself from her. Her too tight dress sent another shiver down my spine

"Are you alright Bella? You don't look so great." I nodded Edward's question away, there was no way I could formulate an answer. He seemed to accept my answer. I tried to swallow the clenching of my gut when she put her hand out.

"Oh you're Bella. Hello, I'm Victoria." She held out her hand. I watched it; I didn't fail to see her carefully manicured nails. I stood there for a moment, my heart spluttering in my chest. It was long enough for this Victoria to throw a careful glance at Edward. "Ummm." She pulled her hand back and James tightened his grip on my arm. It startled me suddenly, startled me back to reality. Oh god. My face flushed red. I felt Edward glare at me but I kept all my attention on Victoria, plastering a grin there I put my hand out.

"I am sorry Victoria, I zoned out for a second there. "She shook my hand quickly but averted her gaze. Her eyes flickered to Edward.

"Ahh. That's ok?" she sounded uncertain.

Jimmy smirked at the duo. He kept trying to pull me in to him and I would take a step aside. Edward watched me with intrigue.

The silence was annoying. "So how do you know Edward?" I internally groaned at how I sounded. Well done Swan, now everyone knows you have a sign on my forehead indicating, 'jealous idiot.' I knew it was obvious too because Edward who had been looking at James coughed, hiding a chuckle and Jimmy tightened his arm on my shoulder. I tried to subtly shove him off but he didn't take the hint.

"Oh, Edward and I grew up together, he's like the brother I never had." I needed to recover as quickly as I could, at least make an effort with what Edwards girlfriend? Best pal? I shuddered as I thought, lover?

There was another awkward pause. "Oh so you know Alice?"

"Yes!" she seemed as interested as I in getting the conversation going, Edward and Jimmy seemed quite content to glare at each other. This Victoria continued, "I haven't seen her in ages though…..Edward mentioned something about you and her living together?"

"No, not really" I shot Edward a look and he shrugged not meeting my eyes. Victoria looked confused; I felt a twinge of anxiety, how close was this girl to Edward? I wanted to make a good impression so I hastily fixed my answer. "I suppose, she is sort of… I mean she is currently staying at my apartment."

"That must have been what he meant," she punched Edward and he grimaced on contact, I looked away suddenly embarrassed by how closely I was watching them.

With his eyes not leaving Edwards, Jimmy chose that moment to ask the question I had been dreading. "So what are you two doing here tonight?" Edward shifted awkwardly where he was standing. I looked down at my feet. Scared of the answer. The all familiar feeling filled my stomach. Edward had been right, he was always right. I was jealous. Shit. Last time I had spoken to Edward he had thought I was going on a date. So what then? He'd gotten himself one? I cursed myself, pissed that I felt this way. The silence continued until it felt like I was suffocating under the pressure. And I looked up, Victoria was typing away on her phone and Edward was staring at me.

"Ummm. I…" he stopped. I felt the floor disappear slightly. I took a deep breath. I mentally prepared myself for what he was about to say. I could stay strong, no I would stay strong. All I could think about though was how unfair it was, how juvenile it all felt.

"Are you on a date?" Jimmy sneered and I wanted to hit him.

Victoria glanced up then, flashing me a smile she finally answered. "No! We're not. Edward suddenly felt the urge to come see some movie. So I accompanied him. He promised me food though and now I'm starving." An involuntary smile crept to my lips and I tried to stop jumping up and down with joy. Victoria started a conversation with Jimmy then. I was too out of it, too busy staring at Edward. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't help myself.

"Checking up on me?" I allowed the sarcasm soak through my tone. Distracted by something Victoria said, Jimmy's arm fell from mine and I hastily took a step sideways. Edward merely laughed. What was his problem tonight? He had possibly said five words. Fancy seeing you here Bella. That's all. No he'd asked how I was, that was it. That's all he said. He had hardly said a word since he'd seen me and Jimmy. I didn't like the quiet. I didn't like how uneasy it made me feel and I felt a bit foolish standing there next to him. So I again let my gaze drop to my shoes. I could see Edward's hands. They hung limply at his side and I watched him clench them ever so slightly. My head snapped back up to his face. His eyes focused on me. I was lost. A total goner. Stupid eyes.

"Bella?" I couldn't distinguish the tone.

"Yes?" Edward didn't answer, his eyes stayed focussed for a second. I struggled to remember how to swallow properly. Edward was deep in thought, I could tell that much. He nodded at me and confusion encompassed my face. He turned swiftly back to Victoria and my stomach emptied. He lent in close whispering something. She shot him a grin and the knot in my stomach reappeared, one hundred times stronger.

Jimmy muttered something to me but I didn't hear. I was vaguely aware that I shook my head. I turned to focus on him, to at least pretend I knew what he was saying. Edward interrupted me though. He reached out for my arm, clasping me at the wrist it was as though he was trying to direct my attention back to him. My skin burned where he touched. It didn't feel like James clench. What was wrong with me? I snapped back to reality when -

"So Jimmy, you told Bella this wasn't a date, right?" what was he doing? Trying to start some sort of fight? I snatched my wrist back. He ignored my reflex and I crossed my arms across my chest. He flickered his eyes to mine but I didn't see anger in them.

Jimmy had been entrenched in the conversation with me, the one I hadn't heard. And now interrupted he pulled me back towards him. There was an awkward moment where I tried to detach myself, my arms staying in my annoyed post. Jimmy eventually gave up. I looked anywhere but Edward, Jimmy or Victorias face. Again I settled for the ground.

Flustered, Jimmy stumbled over his answer, "yes. I did but-"

"Good….So seeing as your not on a date either, I figure you guys should join us for diner ya know? Get to know one another better." The smile on Edward's face reminded me of Alice. Yeah, he had definitely planned this and I didn't care. I smiled back, equally amused.

Jimmy stood next to be fuming. I'd had enough of his bullshit. I couldn't deal with his sly movements, his drop handed comments. I needed to get away form him. I wanted to get away from him. I knew why, he just wasn't Edward.

Edward continued. "There is this really nice restaurant about 10 minutes away… what do you say?" I didn't let Jimmy answer. Thinking it was safest I directed my answer straight at Victoria.

"Sounds good." She smiled back at me. I felt guilty for feeling so consumed with jealousy. But I couldn't help it.

Jimmy obviously thought it was necessary to stake his claim, "I'll drive Bella there then." Victoria nodded. Edward rolled his eyes before he responded with a guarded tone.

You do that then." My heart started beating faster, something felt wrong. I realised how utterly crushed I felt. What did I expect; Edward was suddenly going to have a reason for me to go in his car? I sighed loudly. Jimmy tucked me under his arm. I thought my teeth were going to break off, that's how hard I clenched them together.

I realised I needed to get away from Jimmy. I needed to get away from him now. Then it came to me. Stealth like I messaged Alice.

"_Al, need an excuse to ride Edward's car?"_

She responded within a second. Jesus, Alice was fast on her phone.

"_Why are you riding Edward's car? I don't know how my brother will respond to that. ;)"_

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would understand everything I had written but wanted to torment me. For the first time in my life, I honestly didn't feel safe driving anywhere with Jimmy. His nails were digging into my elbow as he towed me behind him. Victoria was filling him in with directions to the restaurant. Edward wasn't saying anything.

"_Shit. Alice ASAP. Not alone with James." _

My phone rang a second later. I answered slightly startled that Alice didn't just tell me an excuse.

All I could hear at first was sobbing. Panic rose, what had happened? Where did Alice say she was going to be tonight….wasn't it the apartment? Where was Emmett? Where was Rose?

"Al, what's wrong?" hysteria hit my voice.

"Geez I'm trying to help you out Bells, no need to out act me… lets put our skills to the test shall we?"

"Huh." I realised a moment later what she meant. I crinkled my mouth up trying not to laugh. And suddenly she was away, crying so loudly I thought she was serious. I watched Jimmy's face flash me concern as he heard her crying.

Between the hiccups and cries I heard her mutter, "Bells, walk slowly away from Jimmy for a second. To get away, just ask me what's Rose doing… then I'll tell you what to say. Exactly what I say got that?"

"What's Rose doing?" Not knowing what I was about to do, I agreed. I knew she had something in mind. Luckily my voice was croaky from my earlier reaction. My hands shook as I clasped the phone close to my ear.

"Ok, stop right now and including the breaks say, "oh my god Alice…. No way…. No….. Oh my god how." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh my god Al. NO WAY….Alice…. how?" in my peripheral vision I saw Edwards face register who I was talking to. I was amused at how worried he seemed, anxious even. I had to look away from him so that I didn't start laughing. God I was sad, stooping to this sort of measure just so I could sneak off with him. Shit, I was too busy memorising his face… now Al was talking again.

"Not exactly what I'd said Bells, but I will forgive you. Now, run towards Edward. Grab his hand-"

"Alice…" I hissed.

"Trust me….Grab his hand and say yes Alice, Edward and I are on our way now. Slam the phone shut, apologise quickly to Jimmy, wave goodbye at Edwards tart and pull him towards his car. Tears will help…" I turned a laugh into a sort of cry of horror, I hoped it sounded convincing, Alice continued. "Shhhh, I don't know what that was meant to be but I guess your laughing? Stop it now or this wont work….now if you think you can pull that off and if you think I am the greatest friend ever but cant acknowledge that know for you may blow your cover ,sob a little "oh Al." alright?"

I rolled my eyes but sobbed onto the phone. I tried to not laugh when Jimmy came up, trying to hug me slightly. I pulled back. Closing my eyes as though I was in agony I willed my eyes to well. When I opened them again, Jimmy rubbed his hand up and down my back. I heard Alice splutter a few more sobs on the phone for effect as I raced towards Edward. It wasn't like I had to run far, Victoria and he, were standing quite close, apparently both were concerned about Alice's safety. Edward shot me a look when I grabbed his hand, tugging on it I cried into the phone just as Alice had suggested.

"Al, Edward and I will be there as soon as we can." I heard Alice cackle just before she hung up, my phone went dead. Shit. Now I had to pull it all off. Edward seemed genuinely concerned.

"Bells, what happened?"

"Edward lets just go… please…I'll explain in the car."

"No Bella just tell me." I gritted my teeth together to stop the giggles rising. I unleashed what I hoped were the power of my eyes on him. He gulped.

"Edward. Please. We have to go." He nodded.  
"Bella. Is Alice alright? Can I come? Should I come? Did you want me to come? Edward?" shit I had forgotten Victoria knew her so well. My breathing quickened, great now I was going to be caught because Alice was too popular.

James obviously didn't want to see me run off with Edward either, "yeah, we'll all come. I mean I know Alice just as well as you…." frantically I glanced up at Edward. He squeezed his hand in mine.

"I don't think so guys… Alice has…if it's what I think it is... Alice would prefer if it was only me and Bells. You can come by and visit tomorrow though yeah?" Victoria nodded. James glared. I felt his fury. I tried to work out what he meant; could he tell I was acting? Or was there something else he presumed Alice had told me? I didn't get a chance to fully reflect though because he continued. "Ok…..So sorry Victoria I have to go, speak to you soon yeah…. James is it alright if you drop Victoria home?"

Jimmy just nodded. I didn't dare look at him; his eyes were drilling into the back of my head. I gulped hoping he didn't realise I was lying. "I'm sorry Jimmy. Alice is hysterical."

"Sure… let me know what happens ok?" shit. What was I meant to say? Panic flickered across my face. Edward intently staring saw it. This time he clasped my hand. Pushing me in front of him towards his car he just snapped at Jimmy.

"She'll let you know tomorrow, sorry James." Jimmy's mouth dropped open. Edward opened the car door for me. Fear still engulfed his face. He kept opening his phone, I saw him start to type something before he put it back in his pocket. He was strangely fidgety. Had he not worked it out yet? Did he not know I was acting? Clearly I had faulted one to many times, he must have seen me. He jumped in the car, asking where we were going I merely pointed. I needed to get out of Jimmy's eye sight before I started laughing. Laughing hysterically, god I was crazy. We left the car park slowly, nervously almost and Edward shot me an anxious glance. I smiled and my phone rang again. Edward looking more and more confused turned the radio down.

"Hey."

"Bells… did you succeed? I can't hear nothing in the background… if you're with Jimmy groan and pretend you have some sort of stomach sickness. It is a bit lame I know but it is the best I can come up with…I mean riding Edward's car has got to be uncomfortable but I shall tell my brother to pick you up and then leave you alone… he might have to take you ho-"

"No need Al. I am sitting next to Edward right now. "Confusion flickered across his face even further. But he took a deep breath and I saw the corners of his mouth twitch in realisation. Finally. The car slowed down. Shit, I hadn't even seen the Speedo until now. I slapped Edwards shoulder gesturing at the Speedo. He rolled his eyes and tapped his head. Pfft. Yes, that made sense. What was the purpose of the gesture? Crazy driver.

"Alright Bella, I see your fairly preoccupied…I'll let you go and do whatever it is that you do with my brother….or his car…I don't know now."

"Alice!"

"What? Oh you owe me by the way, I was thinking a night out at that pub again, I need to find out who blondie is… or maybe shoes?" I groaned.

"Shoes? Or a night out?" Realising the joke Edward finally smiled. I felt like I hadn't seen him smile in years. I smirked back in his direction.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Al." I hung up, suddenly feeling very foolish. I had just acted my little heart out so I could spend a couple of hours with Edward, and I wasn't even sure if he wanted that.

With a cheesy grin on his face he took his eyes off the road for a second, "You almost gave me a heart attack, so you could spend the rest of the night with me?"

"Actually no." his face dropped. My heart rate rose, "I didn't think my acting was that credible, initially it was so you could drive me to the restaurant, and Jimmy was freaking me out a tad…. Wait, you actually believed me?"

"Well…. Mostly…. You did shoot me some strange looks though and I was raking my brains trying to work out if there was something only I'd know about Alice that would account for such a dramatic exit." I laughed freely.

"I did too. Should I be worried by the way? You know, with your dramatic spiel at the end?"

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure Alice will fill you in eventually…. Anyway what do you mean about him scaring you?" I tried to ignore what he had said about Alice. I would deal with that later, now was Edward and me time.

"Never mind…He sooooooo knew something was happening."

"Tell me about it. The way you freaked at the end…" my eyes questioned him, "you know, with Victoria." I nodded, "Thank god my fight or flight tactics stepped in."

"You're what?"

"Nothing."

"No, what do you mean fight or flight? Isn't that what you do when there is a massive threat?" Edward turned his head slightly, grimacing. Oh. "You were jealous of Jimmy?"He sheepishly shrugged his shoulders. I wish he hadn't been driving, I wanted to see what his eyes were saying, they revealed so much more than his words. "Well, I suppose that serves you right, what was with Victoria?" his eyes bulged slightly.

"Bella, are you serious? You were jealous of Victoria?"

"Who wouldn't be?" he thought about it for a minute, I could see he was working something out in his mind.

"Bella, A) she was far too interested in Jimmy and B) I used Ashley on Rose." Yes I knew that, he had already told me that.

"And?"

"Rose in ten times better than Victoria." Again I didn't know why he told me that? Its unknown purpose sent chills of jealousy through my veins. Was he trying to tell me that he liked Rose? Was I just a way to get to her? I clarified in case he didn't know.

"She's dating Emmett now." A smile appeared on his lips. Then he shook his head. I really didn't understand. "What do you mean then?" He didn't answer, silence enveloped my jealous feelings. Quickly he pulled over to the side of the road. The car abruptly stopped. He put the hazards on. Hysteria crept into my tone. "What are you doing?"

"I needed to see if you were serious."

"What? She is. Emmett and her-"he mimicked what he did all those days ago in the library, he put his finger to my lips.

"Bella, what I am trying to say is; Rose is…. well you've seen her," did he mean for the pooling of jealousy? I felt like someone had winded me.

"Yes. I have."

"And I ignored her because I was so taken by you." confusion flickered like dim lights.

"What?"

"I could barely stop staring at you tonight. That's why Jimmy didn't believe you, not because you can't act but because my feelings are so blatantly obvious it was making him uncomfortable." I let that sink in.

"So Victoria?" I held my breath. He looked away, looked out his side window.

He sighed. "No Bella. I only see you." I tried to swallow the smile. I tried to keep it hidden from him. But I couldn't. I bit my bottom lip.

"Edward?" I wanted him to turn back to me. I wanted to see his face. But nothing.

He mumbled quietly, "yes?" feeling more confident than I ever had; I reached out and grabbed his chin. Pulling it towards me I pulsed my lips. His eyes flickered, concern washed over his face. I bit my lip again. I lent towards him. A smiled appeared on his lips as he lent back closer to me.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I didn't ask you last time. So I will this time…. Can I kiss you?" I didn't answer just closed the gap between us. It was a short kiss, but it felt right. All the problems with James disappeared. Edwards's lips were so soft, he smiled under my lips. We were interrupted by a car passing by ours, its lights forcing my eyes open, blinding my pupils. Pulling back I giggled and Edward laughed.


	10. Drop it Doe Eyes

**A/N: hope you like. I figured I would give u a MASSIVE chapter seeing as it has been a few days…. I felt guilty… I hit the 110 review mark. Geez I'm impressed ha ha. Seriously thanks. Ideas of where to go are desperately needed and pointers are wanted… ****so please READ AND REVIEW.**

_Music for chapter – Backfire at the Disco & The Metro Song: The Wombats, Drop it Does eyes: Les Campisenoes _

Chapter 10 –~Drop it Doe Eyes~

I hate working. I hate, hate, hate it. Stupid Angies. Edward dropped me home, I was in a daze. It was about midnight at this stage; I couldn't make it late because I had work the next morning at 8. Besides, I was obviously hungry as my stomach kept growling but I refused to give up kissing Edward and hadn't eaten. At quarter to twelve Edward had refused to let me kiss him until I'd eaten. We drove around trying to find a place open that late on a Friday night. Nothing was and he'd apologized offering to get food at his place. This had led me back to hating work. I knew if I stayed at his I wouldn't get up in time alas he dropped me home. Luckily he looked just as devastated as I, at this development. He promised me he'd call today.

Work was of course long. Too long. Edward called me but I wasn't on break. And he didn't answer when I was. Depressed I called Alice who told me I had to cash in the favour I owed her.

"What do you mean Al?"

"We're going out tonight."

"Seriously? I don't wanna… I'm real tired… I got home late… " no, I wanted to spend the night kissing Edward. Swan, don't lie to yourself, you want to sex that boy up. I sighed. I most definitely did not want to go out.

"Edwards coming."

"What?"

"Edward, you know my brother? You know the reason you came home late?"

"I know who you mean but how did you get him to go?" I didn't hide my sadness; I had just presumed we would have plans. What a stupid assumption Bella, this is Edward Masen. He was probably with another girl right now… that would explain why he wasn't answering his phone. I tried to dismiss the thought but it hung there. Sitting in my head, tormenting me. Stupid self doubt.

"I told him you were coming. He complained, I said you were super excited and what type of person would he be if he made you cancel your plans because he was being a sook…So now you're both locked in." I smiled then, so typically Alice.

"We could revolt."

"You won't. And I told Edward I get to dress you so he is more than keen to see you come out."

"Thanks Alice. What the hell am I meant to wear? I don't get off until 6-30 so it's not like I can go shopping after work."

"Don't sweat it. Rose and I got it sorted. Anyway, I said _I _get to dress you. Not you choose…."

"Why would it matter if you dressed me anyway?"

"Bella, have I taught you nothing? Fashion is the keystone to any great relationship."

"Alice that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"Don't believe me. But I bet the first thing you do when you see someone attractive is notice what they are wearing."

"I look at peoples teeth actually."

"That is weird….what type of teeth has Edward got?"

"Oh…I don't know." Swan, stop lying!

"Don't lie! You just said."

"Alice, this is a bloody weird conversation."

"Fine, I look at peoples shoes. If they have nice shoes I can like them."

"And if they don't?"

"No Alice for them."

"I suppose you think shoes say a lot about someone?"

"Yes they do. You my dearest only like boys in connies, which is why Jimmy's volleys don't grab your attention."

"What?"

"Edward wears connies that Jake kid you dated at school…it is a science… I am not crazy, Rose believes me!" I did not even want to go anywhere near a conversation about Jake. She had a point though. Jake wore Connies and Edward did too.

"Oh. How is Rose?" I hadn't had a chance to speak to her of late. Rose and Emmett had gone away for a few days. A surprise trip planned entirely by Emmett. God those guys were moving fast but Rose seemed happy enough. I was still waiting for the announcement that she was moving out for good. I had managed for the few minutes I had spoken to her; to find out she was blissfully happy. The trip was more than a surprise, as Rose had only left me a message this morning; she had already been on the road for an hour.

"She's fine. She called before. Told me to yell at you cos she hasn't spoken to you in… what were her words? Oh yeah forever." The way she said it caused something to flicker in my mind.

"Alice, where are you right now?"

"No where." She answered a little too quickly. As though she knew I had caught her out.

"Alice?"

"Fine. I am at your house. Fixing it up a little." I registered what Alice had said less than a minute earlier.

"Alice, fixing what up?"

"Mainly your room but the apartment in general… I mean I should have a say… I pretty much live here… I'm offended by the way, with what you said to Victoria.…I do so live here."

"Not officially… Can you please stop changing my room? I like it the way it is.

"Hell no. it's a mess. I am only making it more acceptable for members of my family to visit." I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, we're not even dating."

A small chuckle came from her end of the line then. "I wasn't talking about my dearest brother… but now that you mention it I am sure you two will be in like a day."

"Who were you talking about then?" I tried to hide the excitement I felt when she mentioned Edward and I dating.

"Oh my mother. She wants to come visit me. Apparently we always talk about you, so she wants to meet you."

"We?"

"Want me to say it?"

"Huh?"

"The two of us; me and Edward apparently been telling my mother, Esme, about you. Geez my brother has really turned your mind to mush."

"Esme?"

"Yes. It may not be Edwards mum but she still likes to keep the family close while he and dad battle it out."

"Oh." I had no idea what she was talking about. Probably some rant she had told me the day before that I hadn't heard. It was a lot like that now days, unless Edward's name was mentioned I didn't hear it. Only know that he'd admitted he liked me could I openly admit it. I knew he didn't speak to his father very often. They had a strained relationship that revolved around something that happened. What, no one had told me. Another secret the Masen/Cullen clan kept to themselves.

"Yeah. Bells, I gotta go now. I know you probably want call Edward… but you can't…he left his phone here."

"What!? Edward was at my apartment?" Oh my god. That meant. Fury engulfed my tone.

"Yes. How else do you think I got your bed put in?" bed. Bed. New bed. In my room. Edward. Shit.

"ALICE! Edward was in my room?" More importantly, Edward helped Alice get me a new bed? I gulped ignoring the mental images flashing around my head.

I could hear her practically rolling her eyes, "yes Isabella, but don't worry I made sure he didn't do anything creepy. It's cool. Chill…. I have to go though. Remember you're locked in to tonight."

"ok." I was desperately trying to think of how messy my room had been this morning. Needless to say, working that afternoon confirmed how much I hated the job. I tried to repeat over and over in my head; money, money, money, but it didn't help. Not when I thought of what else I could be doing with my time.

By the time I got home, Alice only gave me a few minutes to look in my new room before she shoved me in the shower. My room was drastically different though it still reminded me, of me. Alice was funny like that, she had a naturally ability to make you immediately comfortable in any surrounding no matter how much she'd changed it. I now had a double bed. I'd groaned louder when I realized Edward had put it in there. Gone were my hideous draws and now sat a cute cupboard that had room to hang clothes. I wasn't game enough to open the door and see what clothes were in there. I wasn't game either to check the price stickers of these new purchases. I knew Alice refused to let me pay for stuff but it made me feel uncomfortable. Perhaps I could pretend it was rent money. Not that Alice technically lived with me and Rose. Alice shoved a few mouthfuls of food down my throat before attacking me with every known hair appliance. She started straightening my hair but changed her mind and curled it. I was growing impatient. I needed to see Edward.

"When's he coming?"

"Oh. Didn't I tell you he is meeting us there?"

"No you didn't."

"Yeah Victoria wanted to come so he said he'd take her… apparently some of her friends are going… so she's going home with them." I digested this. Edward, alone with other girls.

"Oh." What? Couldn't I put my thoughts into words anymore? Perhaps Alice was right; Edward had turned my mind to mush.

"You have nothing to worry about Bella. Victoria is just a friend." yeah, I said that about James and no one believed me.

"Like Jimmy?"

"No. she doesn't like Edward and he doesn't like her."

I relaxed mildly after that. It wasn't until almost 10-30 by the time we got there. I searched the line for any signs of Victoria's red hair or Edwards's scruffy hair to no avail.

"Perhaps there not here yet."

"There already inside. Victoria messaged me, apparently Edwards getting a little impatient." I tried to hide a smile but Alice just rolled her eyes at me. Alice got us to the front of the queue quite quickly; talking to some guys she'd seen from around her university. These guys eyed Alice and I made sure I held onto her. Her carefree nature seemed to attract anyone and these boys didn't exactly look trustworthy. They were wearing pointy black shoes. Alice approved of course.

Alice shook with laughter, I zoned back into the conversation. "This one?" one of them gestured towards me. Apparently I had drifted off I cursed myself and tried to listen.

"Hell no. She's in love…. With my brother actually." The boys laughed. I felt a jolt of shock; Alice said I was in love. With Edward. Was I? I had feelings. But was it love? I couldn't tell. Love seemed a bit extreme though.

I didn't have long to ponder this question though, because we were ushered in fairly quickly after that. The room opening up before me. Again my eyes darted around trying to locate _his_ scruffy hair. Alice gripped my hand and dragged me towards the bar. I saw Victoria before I saw him. She was standing next to the bar; leaning in attempting to engage Edward in a conversation and despite Alice's conversation I still felt a stab of jealousy. She waved us over, Edward still oblivious to our presence. Victoria hugged me, I exchanged a mumbled greeting. At the sound of my voice he spun around. With recognition came a wide smile and I grinned wildly back. Alice coughed and rolled her eyes. She was getting good at that.

Edward took a step towards me and I did the same. One of the guys from the line walked in between us; turning to me he mumbled something about a drink, gesturing at the bar. Edward's body froze and I shook my head, having no idea what this guy said, and my eyes never leaving Edwards. The guy lent in to say something else and I furrowed my brow, breaking my contact with Edward I turned to this guy.

Seeing he had my attention, this guy extended his hand.

"Hello, I'm Tom."

"Bella." I craned my neck around the sudden influx of people. This area of the bar suddenly had a swarm of people arrive. Where had Edward gone?

"Well Bella, did you want a drink?" I shook my head still searching over his shoulder.

His voice came from behind me. Despite the comfort it brought I was startled. Edward answered for me. "Nah. She's cool man."

This, Tom, raised his hands as though surrendering and walked away. Edward lent in close, his arms wrapping around my waist, he kissed the top of my head before I spun around.

"Hello."

"Hello." I grinned wildly.

"Well, Bella now you owe me." he spoke in our usual mocking tone. God I was happy to see him, happy to have him talk to me, happy to be near him. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I answered.

"Owe you? What do I owe you for?"

"I just saved you from that kid."

"Just as much your benefit as mine." I raised my eyebrows at him. He tilted his head to the side, amused he rebutted.

"You vomited on me."

"I picked you up from work."

"You went on a date with jimmy."

"You kissed Carly."

"You got drunk and groped Emmett."

"You lied to my best friend Rose."

"You slapped me yesterday."

"You kissed me against my will."

"You liked it." I playfully hit him. "Fine. You owe me, because I put together your bed. Your new _double_ bed I might add."

"Shut up… I brought your phone though."Handing it to him, he nodded in thanks as he glanced around the club. I hadn't remembered this many people being here last time. I got caught up looking, as my eyes roamed over the dance floor, the bar and the second floor. By the looks of it, the tables and chairs were upstairs but most people were downstairs. Edwards stood close to me. So close, in fact that I got a few disgruntled looks from girls walking past. I didn't recognize any of them but I had the sudden urge to stick my tongue out at them. Instead I turned back to Edward. He was looking at me already.

"Can I kiss you again?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to ask every time."

"I know… but can I?" I nodded. A lazy grin smiled back at me. I didn't wait any longer though. My hands gripped the back of his head pulling him close to me. Kissing Edward Masen was unlike any kiss I had ever had. Granted there had only been a few forgettable experiences but it was like we fitted. Like he was meant to be for me. His hands tightly gripped my hips, pulling me closer. My breathing slowed somewhat, though it felt like I was in hyper drive. I pushed myself onto him. He forcefully returned my fever. The music pumped around me and I could hear it louder than before. Every sense was heightened. I could hear someone sighing at my side. But I didn't care. I curved my body into Edwards and I felt him shift uncomfortably under me. I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled back, I didn't detach myself though, I followed his body backwards. "Belllllllllllla please." He begged me now. I pulsed my lips in amusement.

I lent back towards him, tempting him. "What Edward?"

His eyes momentarily were distracted; they watched me bite my lip. He finally wheezed it out. "Public."

"Huh?" He collected his thoughts. I smiled when I saw how red his neck was. Edward was embarrassed.

"Bells, we're in public." Again he shifted his legs.

Giving him my best 'up to the challenge' look I lent close to his ear. "And?"

His eyes starred into mine for a second, deciding I suppose. His hand grabbed mine. Even this light contact wasn't enough. My body craved him now, I lent on his arm and he pulled it around me. He pushed me towards the wall. Leaning in his lips tingled on my ear whispering, "Come with me for a sec." I nodded again, I was beyond words and he kissed below my ear causing me to shudder. He pulled me back towards him. His hand still clasped in mine we walked around the bar. I didn't have time to notice anything; all I could feel was the heightened awareness of Edward. His eyes kept darting to mine and I told myself it was because he could feel it too. Every few steps he pulled my hand up to his lips, kissing me softly. I held myself back from jumping him there. He pulled me in front of him as we walked up the stairs, his body clenched close to mine. I could feel his every breath.

We stopped quite suddenly. His lips met my briefly. "Recognize where we are?" I looked around. There was a circular table in front of us. A few random chairs were filled with people. I shook my head. When was the last time I had spoken? I couldn't remember. He spun me around. I faced him his eyes met mine. They were filled with amusement and desire. I knew mine reflected back the need.

"Last week." I noticed his voice was low, raspy. It distracted me briefly. Then I remembered the last weekend. I groaned into his chest. My face resting over his heart. Tucking his fingers under my chin he pulled my lips back up to his. It was a bittersweet kiss, reminiscent of the one in the car just over 24 hours earlier. He tried to deepen it but this time I broke off. My head tilted back and actually cackled when he pouted. I sat in a chair. He sat next to me. His hand reaching for mine. His fingers intertwined and I smiled widely. It was a peaceful moment, watching all the people out below us dancing away. I spotted Alice dancing away with Victoria and some boys. Somehow she knew I was watching because her head flicked up in my direction and she shot me a cheeky grin. I raised my hand in a wave. I tried to bite my smile back. God I was happy. Sitting here, with Edward Masen my what? Friend? Close friend? Boyfriend? I didn't let myself think of the word I couldn't. Turning back to him again I felt confident. I stood up and he raised his eyebrows at me. Pulling him to his feet I walked him to the balcony over looking the floor.

He watched me closely, watched me stumble as I held his hand behind my back. Answering his unspoken comment I said, "This week I'm sober."

He gulped. "I can see that." I lent in for a kiss, this time though he pulled back.

"What were you just thinking about?" I sighed over dramatized.

"Why?"

"You had a weird look on your face." I sighed. His fingers slid down my body. Clasping my hip bone his eyes met mine; he gently squeezed it, encouraging an answer. I scowled.

"I was wondering what this is."

"What, what is?"

"You me…. I know it's soon I was just thinking. I mean you kind of know how I am I over analyse everything and I just was thinking about what was happening between us… what are we? frie-"

He cut me off. His mouth turning up at the side in amusement, "you're my girlfriend."

"Edward, all the rumours about you…not one aside from Ashley has revolved around a girlfriend."

"I know."

"Then why are you saying it now?"

"Why? Because I can't stop thinking about you. Every second since I met you, you teased, bullied, seduced, tempted and fucking annoyed the hell out of me and I don't know why but I want to. Bella, I know you don't necessary believe me, but this is what I want…please?"

I didn't answer just returned his lips to mine. This time he didn't pull away. He spun me around and like in the book shop, I felt some sort of wall behind me. This time though, the upper bar dug into the curve of my back. At first it was noticeable but as his tongue parted my lips I became aware of how painful it was. However without breaking the kiss and answering my unspoken comments Edward pushed me towards the wall. His lips left mine briefly, as he maneuvered me around a table, I laughed as he groaned in frustration. He struggled to guide me backwards to where the bar me the wall. Once there though, his legs spread mine, his body slotting between my legs. I pulled him back to me. My hands attacking his hair with a fever. His body ground into me, trying to make space until my dress refused to widen further. I broke away only to breathe and his lips didn't leave my body, his tongue merely tracing my collarbone, I tightened my grip in his hair and he groaned. I opened my eyes and his shone back at me. My chest was heavily heaving. I wanted nothing more than to pull him closer, to get inside his skin to feel him. But not here. Not in the corner of some dodgy club. I untangled my hands.

"Edward?" I knew he heard me but he pretended not to. Attempting to silence my pleas his lips returned to mine. Placing my hands over his, I pulled them out from under my dress. He acknowledged me then. His head slumping forward to my chest. "Edward?" he shook his head back and forth like a child. I steadied my tone. "Edward?" my heart raced at a hundred k and hour.

"Ok. "He squeaked.

"Huh?"

"Let's go find Alice, so we can get home." His eyes met mine and I knew what he meant.

"ok." we looked back towards the dance floor then. I don't know where Alice had gone. I couldn't see her and I was suddenly riddled with guilt.

"Over here Bells." Alice's voice was close. Edward slumped beside me, I glanced at him and he gestured towards Alice. I looked up. Jimmy was sitting there along with Victoria. I didn't fail to notice the look on Jimmy's face.

"Oh hey guys."

"Hello Bella." I grinned a childish smile, exposing all my teeth. Alice smiled back. Edward however furrowed his brow and clasped my hand in his.

"What were you two doing over there?"

I shrugged. "Where you in that seedy corner?"Edward nodded.

"Alone?" I nodded.

"and now Edward's hair looks sexed up, so does you Bella and your dress is also hitched up slightly...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR NECK BELLA. PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME IT IS A HIC- Wait…it was a shadow. It's all good." She took a sip of her drink looking superior. Bloody pixie, I bet it was coca-cola, like she needed caffeine.

I silently chuckled as Alice rambled on. Edwards's eyes zoned in on Jimmy however. Every time Alice paused I saw Victoria readjust her eyes to what Alice was talking about. The corner. Edwards now scuffed up hair. My dress. My neck. I laughed. Edward turned and grinned at me. I tried to flatten his hair but it didn't work. Sighing I gave up.

With a grin on Edward's face he shook his head, "damn, busted." All of us laughed then. Jimmy's seemed forced.

"You didn't just have sex here did you Bella?" Victoria's gaze drilled into me. It was a strange question considering I barely knew Victoria.

Edward snapped, "No, We have not had sex Vicky… kind of a personal question isn't it?"

"No offence Edward, I just wanted to know what type of girl, Bella is." Jimmy's eyes were livid. I had never seen him looking so angry.

I watched him take a short breathe before he cut off whatever response Edward had been about to say. "As far as you are concerned, Bella is a fucking virgin Mary, Victoria. Don't you think you should be more worried about what Mr. Conquest has done over here and where, than what type of girl Bella is."

Alice was not in the mood. I could see her eyes glint in frustration. "Seriously guys, enough of the debate surrounding their relationship...It is not yours so get over it."

And I felt a sudden uneasiness overcome the group because of it. I sat down next to him. Edward became engaged in a conversation with Victoria and Alice so I turned to Jimmy. His eyes were trained on my lap which now held Edward and my clasped hands.

"So you and Edward huh?" he was expressionless.

"Yep."

"Oh… since when?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh, Alice said she had a drama and you guys helped her out." Shit. I had forgotten the lie. I had forgotten the entire acting incident actually. Edward clouded my mind.

"Yeah we did and then Edward and I had a ummm chat." I laughed in my head, yes I am sure talking was involved somewhere.

"What was wrong with Alice?" I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know what Alice had told him if anything. The way he was talking made me think he was likely to have made it up.

"Jimmy what's wrong? Your still gonna be my best mate." He lent in then, pulling my ear to his lips.

"I don't like him." Each word was spoken particularly. They caused chills to appear on the back of my spine. How could someone not like Edward? Why did Jimmy not like him? Did this change anything? I had always trusted James judgment before except concerning our relationship. Did this mean anything to me? Keeping my head close to mine I snapped back.

"I've made my mind up James." He pulled back nodding.

"I fucked Victoria you know." I sat stunned for a second.

"What?" please tell me he didn't just say that. I didn't even know whether to believe him or not.

"How does that make you feel?" Oh my god, he was trying to make this about me and him. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"What? Why would you think I want to know about that! Why would you think I care? Jimmy please stop trying to prove that you and I have something that is not there."

He shrugged. "You didn't see me before did you?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly, had? I didn't remember seeing him in neither the line nor when I first entered the club. "You were at the bar… busy I suppose."

"oh." He had been the person sighing next to me when I had kissed Edward. I saw the look on his face and I felt bad, gesturing for him to lean towards me, I shouted in the general direction of his ear. "I'm sorry Jimmy I wa-" I was interrupted by the evil grin that appeared on his face, his eyes focused behind me. I felt Edwards hand twitch in my lap. Arching my neck back I looked at Edward. He was glaring at James. His jaw locked in frustration. I tugged on his hand and he grudgingly looked down at me. I opened my eyes wide, trying to indicate nothing was wrong. He nodded subtly and turned back to Alice. I tugged on his hand again and his head jerked back in my direction. Moving my head up I kissed him softly. Pulling back he smiled. James muttered something about getting another drink however Edward stopped him.

"We won't be here when you get back."

James spun around daring me to react. "Yeah, Jimmy we are leaving now…." I turned my head towards Alice, "is that cool?" she nodded.

"Yeah no drama here. I haven't seen my dream bo-"

Jimmy cut her off. I was livid. He spat at me, "what do you mean you're leaving now?"

Edward answered though. I could feel the tension rising. "Exactly as I said, we're leaving now."

Jimmy death glared him. "I wasn't talking to you…. What do you mean Bella? Is this about what I just said?" he addressed me deliberately to piss Edward off. I didn't have the patience to deal with another of their hissy fits.

"James please. It has nothing to do with that…I am leaving now that is all."

He gave me all his attention now; ignoring Edward he reached out for my hand. I flinched back. "Why? If it's a lift you're worried about I can drop you home."

Edward savagely interrupted then. His anger evident. He stepped in front of me."I can take care of my girlfriend thanks very much." I moved between them then, my arms outstretched between the two. My palms resting on each of their chests. I looked at Edward willing him to calm down. He sighed and sat back down. His arms crossing over in front of his chest. Now I turned to James. The grin on his face made me want to slap him.

"Edward's right Jimmy. He can take me home. I'll call you sometime tomorrow." His jaw tightened as I dismissed him.

"Fine. "

Alice and Edward stood up then. Making it more obvious how immediate we were leaving.

As we walked closer to the door, I again felt aware of how close Edward was. I pulled him closer still. His lips mumbled along mine. "I've got to get my coat. You get the taxi." I tried to pull him in for a kiss but Alice's arm tugged me away.

"Gross." She muttered. I sighed then, knowing the quicker we got home the quicker I could kiss him again. Al and I ran out. We stood in the taxi queue. It was a long queue and there were about five other groups in front of us. I tapped my foot impatiently. Smokers stood around us polluting the air. Security glumly stood in the cold patrolling the entranceway. I barely saw any of it though. My heart spluttering in my chest. My finger tips tracing my now swollen lips. Edward had just kissed me. Edward Masen had called me his girlfriend. I smiled and Alice nudged me.

"Productive night then?" I bumped her with my shoulder.

"I hope it's not weird for you Alice."

"No, not at all. It's good to see you both happy….but Bells,"

"Yeah?"

"Go easy on him ok? He's way out of his comfort zone with you."

"What do you mean?"

"The whole girlfriend thing. He doesn't do that too well."

"Then shouldn't you be worried about me?"

"I would, if I didn't know you."

"What does that mean?"

"If he does anything wrong, you'll drop him, like you should. But Bella he's fallen fast and hard… just make sure you understand the adjustment."

"So when he cheats let him? That's essentially what you're saying yes?"

"NO! I'm saying excuse he's most likely crazy jealous behavior. No one he knows is friends with girls… and you and Jimmy are close. You and Jimmy have this messed up friendship going…Bella I am not saying this because of Edward, well not fully, please watch James he is a bit intense you know?."

"I'm sorry Al. I didn't mean to jump to any conclusions it's just," she nodded as though understanding. "You don't have to worry about Jimmy though. It was a moment of… awkward city tonight but I will have a chat about it. Ill get the boys to shake hands and volia, they will both be over it."

"Yeah. Sure, like you're that easy to get over."

"I'm serious Alice! The two of them were friends before I came along so I don't see why now they can't be mat-"I stopped talking as I saw the security suddenly all jump to attention. Why did I have to speak so soon?

Loud yelling alerted Alice and I to the security boys dragging out people. A man was being held by the arms and feet, his body wiggling around like a snake, trying to be freed. The anger vivid on his face. He was followed by three boys; their fists were being held back. The bouncers stood guard screaming abuse at the trouble makers. The dim lights gave the shifty entrance a Hollywood B grade feel.

I heard Alice chuckle beside me. "Losers. I bet they can't keep their alcohol down." My laugh was cut off mid air.

I heard him then. His angry voice above all others. His voice both stopped and sped up my heart at once. Adrenaline raced through me. "He bottles me and I'm the one who gets kicked out? He bottled me!" I dropped the bag I was holding. Alice's arm moved in slow motion, reaching out towards me. Trying to pull me away from the screaming fighting pit. She had not heard Edward yet. I ran through the crowd. Pushing my way towards where I had heard him. My eyes catching a glimpse of the disheveled hair.

"Edward?" I didn't recognize my voice, a mix of disbelief and panic. He spun around, his arms pulling me into the shadows, closer to him, he tried to calm me.

"It's alright Bella." He turned to the security guard. This man loomed in front of us. Easily six foot three. Solid like Emmett too. Security looked back between Edward and me. His voice low, anxious to fix the problem.

"Who was it?"

Edward's shoulders slumped. "James bottled me, but what I don't understand is why I got kicked out!"

"James?" it was a whisper and I was surprised Edward heard me.

His eyes darted to mine, his anger growing. "Yes, your precious Jimmy followed me. I was getting my coat, I heard my name called, and naturally I turned around and WHAM." He turned back to the bouncers then, emphasising what had happened, "he threw his bottle of beer in my face… pretty weak considering…I expected him to at least punch me… didn't even give me the chance to fight back, bloody girly move if you ask me." he trailed off as I grabbed his chin. Pulling him into the light I saw the blood. It was soaked through his shirt, oozing onto my dress. There was a lot of blood. Panic rose in my throat I struggled to swallow. I could hear Alice screeching at security demanding an ambulance be called. The air grew thick with dizziness and I ignored the smell of blood that came flooding around me.

"Edward." my hands dropped to his arm tugging on it, I willed him to look at me. "Edward, are you alright?" my eyes had filled with tears and I struggled to swallow them too. He tried to smile but I could see he was in pain, the blood continued to spill from his head, clotting down his face.

"Bella, I'm fine. It's just a small cut." I smiled through my emotional face. He lightly touched my lips wit his, I felt his blood stain my mouth. My feet swayed a little under the stress. I closed my eyes to stabilise myself a bit better. Edward held me up and continued. "I'm sorry you saw me crack it at those guys. I didn't get a chance to grab my coat… they just pushed me out." His hands went to his forehead almost as though cupping the blood that continued to spill. I had to look away.

"Who cares about that? Ill go get it…I'm sorry about Jimmy."

"You're not going back in there." His hand stayed welded to his head but his body attempted to block me.

"But Edward…" I turned to march back in. my fatal mistake. Edward's hand came off his head. It settled on my arm. His entire hand was coated in blood. Dripping off his fingernails, the blood entrenched in his skin. Thick cloggy blood. The smell of rust that had penetrated the air, the smell I had tried to hard to not think about came in such a force I staggered forward.

"Bella, are you alright?" the saliva caught in my throat. I tried to swallow. I tried to focus on Edward face. His eyes flickered dimly in the terrible lighting. I clenched my jaw, trying desperately to lock my gaze onto his. It didn't work. My body fell forward into Edward and as much of a comfort as he was; my aversion to blood didn't like being so close to the source. My head snapped back and the night was lost. I was out.


	11. The truth about Cats and Dogs

**A/N: any ideas are greatly appreciated especially while I am in inspirational struggle town. Cheers. **

_Music- The Truth about Cats and Dogs (is that they die): Pony up!_

Chapter 11- ~The truth about Cats and Dogs (is that they Die)~ 

I don't know how much longer it was before I came too. I lay on my back; my arm was being delicately handled. It felt like a hot poker iron was burning the skin. A rush of noise came very suddenly and I was aware of what was happening. About three ambos' were standing over me trying to find an injury that caused me to faint. Ridiculous. I had passed out because of the blood; this all seemed a bit dramatic. My eyes fluttered open. I could hear low mumbled voices. My arm throbbed. Alice sat hyperventilating on the gutter, her hands clasping her head, tears evident on her face. My eyes focused on Edward, he was right by my side and holding my hand. My teeth clenched down when I saw his head was stitched up and his shirt stained with his blood. The sight of his blood made me feel somewhat woozy.

"Edward, can you lose your shirt." Alice's head snapped up, Edward's hand gripped mine slightly.

"Still, trying to get me out of my clothes Bella?" despite the humour I could hear his fear.

"Blood."

"Blood?"

"I can't stand the sight or smell of blood. It makes me faint… can you?" He nodded and with one swift movement his shirt was off his body. I didn't get a chance to stare, my eyes were already closed again as the smell of blood attacked me.

"Thanks."

I heard an ambulance man shuffle beside me, I opened my eyes again and he directed his words at me. "We think you've got a broken wrist miss."

"Thanks."

"Of all the people in the world, it could only be you Bella that feints when my brother gets bottled by your psycho friend and only you could fall in a weird as position breaking your wrist in the gutter. " I chuckled and then nodded Alice was right.

"Sorry about that guys."

The ambulance guy helped me stand up. "Let's get a plaster on you."

I realised the cost of the ambulance would be far more than the cost of going by taxi to the hospital, as long as Edward wasn't too badly injured. "I'm fine, I can get a taxi to the hospital… how are you Edward?"

"I'm fine. I just need stitches…" I nodded again. The ambulance man fixed Edward up and finding Edward, Alice and I a taxi, my wrist was x-rayed and plastered in under two hours. I was going to kill Jimmy; the great night I had planned with Edward was nothing but a dream now. Fantastic.

***

It had been three days since the night club incident. I still wasn't talking to Jimmy, despite his 36 calls. It was his fault Edward had four stitches above his eye and I had a nice fat plaster on my left arm. I had four weeks of a plastered left arm. I sighed, Edward was treating me like was made of china. Mostly I hated it, he acted like I had never had an injury before and refused to enter into any tempting situations until the cast was off. Great. Sex free Bella for four weeks.

"Bella!" my head snapped in the direction of the noise. I smiled. Alice stood tapping her foot in front of my counter.

"Alice!" It was just another day at Angela's yet today I finished early. My manager had decided I could get off at 12, there really weren't that many jobs I could do one armed. Suited me fine, Edward had promised me, we would have lunch together. I smiled and glanced at the clock, 11. Great one hour.

"Earth to Bella."

"Yes Alice?"

"So I was wondering, you finish at 12 yeah?"

"Yes. And sorry mate but no shopping trips Al, I still haven't recovered from yesterday when you made me buy that hideous, over priced dress…"

"It was on sale but that's not my suggestion."

"Oh?"

"Have lunch with me!"

"Sorry Al, I promised your step brother id grace him with my presence."

"Geez, you two are so much of a couple now. It's sickening." I could tell she was joking and it made me smile because in an Alice way, it was how she said she was happy for us.

"Hey, I'm offended we're no Rose and Emmett."

"Speaking of which, have you heard if they are back yet?"

"Rose messaged me about my arm. Warned me to lock the doors in case Jimmy comes by but no. Nothing about her return to our lovely little town."

"I like her thinking… well if you or my brother change your minds, give me a call yea?" I nodded. Alice was preoccupied by a thin blonde that had walked in. She reminded me of Rose, one of those women who made your self esteem plummet by just being around her. Her dress clung tightly to her body, and like Rose she wore clothes that accentuated her shape. Stupid genes.

"Oh and Bella if Edward asks can you say I seemed like I was in a good mood? He has been a bit annoying lately; he doesn't believe me when I say I am fine!"

"Sure thing, I guess….See ya later Al." she waved and walked out the door, her eyes still trailing on the blondes back. I day dreamed about Edward and my lunch for a few minutes until an annoying noise brought me to the present.

"Excuse me." I looked up. It was the blonde, she had a pissed off look on her face.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I suddenly realized she wasn't very old. She could be about my age actually.

"Do you sell that moisturizer that's on TV at the moment?" There must be about eight current commercials on television blondie.

I wanted to roll my eyes; instead I plastered a fake smile. "I'm sorry which one?"

"The one on the ad with the lady in the green dress… do you sell it?" I coughed to hide a laugh.

"The only moisturizers we have are the ones over there." I pointed in the direction of the beauty stand. The blonde didn't even bother to move her head, she merely rolled her eyes.

"It's not there."

"Oh then I'm sorry but perhaps you should try the bigger stores sometimes they get products before us."

"It's on TV at the moment." Yes! I heard you before. "Are you sure it's not out the back?"

"Oh ok, sorry I haven't seen the ad, I'm not sure what one you're referring to. And all the stock out the back is already on the floor, we don't hold stock out there just to mess with you." Ahhh, visions of my first encounter with Edward caused a real smile to fill my face, oh I missed Emmett.

"It's on TV." I was tempted to roll my eyes but I felt that would be too rude. Clearly Blondie here was one short of a dollar. Instead I just stared at her. Her eyes starred back, they thinned out and I felt like I was in a death stare.

"Perhaps you could try the beauty shop just around the corner, opposite the food court? They may have it there."

"Well, what do I ask for?"

"Ummm, the new moisturizer?"

"What's the brand name?"

I sighed. How was I meant to know? Didn't we just have this exact same conversation, clearly she wasn't listening. Why ask questions if you don't bother listening to the answer? This lady was infuriating, not only was I intimidated by her beauty but I felt like she was scolding me despite how correct I was. How was I meant to know the name of a product I hadn't even seen yet?

"I don't know….I haven't seen the ad so I'm not sure which product you are after." I glanced up at the door. He walked quietly in and stared at me. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my face. Edward grinned back equally amused. I tried to avert my eyes back to the snarky blonde but she was merely muttering insults. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward wink and my heart started pounding. I focused back on the lady. She was still mumbling.

"……..pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind," with the most sarcastic expression on her face she continued, "thanks for all you help."

My face matching her tone I smiled back, "no problem." She through her expensive handbag over her shoulder and tuned around. Edward was standing just behind her and he focused on me for a second before I heard this blonde screech.

"Eddddddddie!" his eyes dropped to the girls face. I expected him to scrunch up his nose, he hated the nickname Eddie, instead his face split open into a wider grin.

"Oh my god, Tanya! How have you been? I haven't seen you for ages! What's news? How's your course going?" she wrapped her arms around him in response. I struggled to swallow. Edward had apparently forgotten I was here. He seemed far more impressed with seeing this blonde lady than seeing me. I glanced the clock and noticed the time. 12.01. I grabbed my drink bottle when Belinda walked up to the counter, "You're off Bella."

"Ok, Are you sure you will be fine? I mean it is peak hour out there?" she rolled her eyes. It was a joke we shared. The store hadn't had anyone besides that "Tanya" and Alice since five past nine in the morning. That was why I never seemed to get in trouble when Edward or Alice popped by, they usually bought something if my manager complained and that at least was a sale. These days, shoppers asked us for directions around the center rather than buying anything. "Ok, see ya later!"

"Bye Bella. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Ummm yep. At 7pm though… have a good day?"

"You too." I expected Edward to be standing at the back door like he had done for the past three days, with the plaster on my arm I couldn't carry my bag and he felt it was his duty to carry my bag for me. He blamed himself somewhat for the accident. He wasn't there however. He wasn't in the shop either. This Tanya wasn't either. I swallowed the jealously again. He must be out the front then waiting.

He was. Tanya still had her arm wrapped around him. His head was thrown back as he laughed. They were good friends, clearly. The jealousy pumped around me. She lent in and said something else that sparked his untamed laugh. She ran her hand through her hair and I felt my old self confidence take a further dive. This was who I expected Edward to be with, someone who matched his physical beauty.

"Umm hey?" Edward spun around. The look on his face made me worry. It looked like someone who was busted. What had they been doing?

"Hey." He smiled. It didn't reach his eyes. It was an uncomfortable look.

"Hello. I'm Tanya and you are?" she eyed my uniform up and down, way to go Bella, at least I had done my hair responsibly well this morning.

"This is Bella." She smiled sweetly at Edward and I felt sick. Why didn't he introduce me as his girlfriend? Clearly this Tanya liked him. "So Bells, me and Tanya are going to go bowling this afternoon. It's something we used to do way back when…did you want to come? I know it's not your think but…." he trailed off. Great. This Tanya was a past conquest.

"Oh that sounds like fun. I wish I could come but I can't." it was a forced invite anyway. Obviously Edward didn't want me with him when he went 'bowling' with Tanya.

She seemed offended, or perhaps she wanted to appear polite. "Why not?" I blinked at her for a few seconds, wondering if it took her an hour in the morning to put that much make up on. It was coated so thick. No wonder she need a moisturizer to give her skin a chance to drink after all that shit she put on it.

"I…ummm…. "I waved my cast in their general direction. It dawned on her than, she slowly began nodding.

Edward looked relieved. "Yeah, your arm. How could I forget?"

"I don't know Edward. How could you forget?" fuck. I had said that out loud. He gave me an angry glare and suddenly I wasn't sorry that I had said it. I wanted him to realise he was being an egotistical jerk. It was partially his fault that I broke my wrist. If he hadn't been such a dick to Jimmy then he wouldn't have been bottled and then I wouldn't have…yeah Swan, why don't you blame Edward for having blood in his body as well, that's as just his fault as that stupid he was being a dick to Jimmy argument. I settled for an apologetic look. Inside I felt crushed. We have lunch plans Edward don't you remember? You were going to pick me up for a lovely lunch together before Blondie here wanted her stupid moisturizer.

"How about we have diner instead Bells? I can catch up with Tanya and then I'll come pick you up yeah?"

"Ok. Nice to meet you Tanya. I'll see you later Edward." I turned my back and quickly walked towards the food court. I heard Edward call out my name but I pretended to not hear. Why was I being so childish? I trusted him. What was wrong with me?

I flipped my phone out. Thank god Alice had popped in, at least now I could salvage my 12 o'clock freedom. She answered on the third ring, I explained Edward cancelled and she promised to meet me in the food court in five minutes.

I had a voicemail call. So while I waited for Alice, I listened. I deleted the message as soon as I had heard half of it. Jimmy wasn't being very nice. I thought he was joking. But then I realized he was getting off on my voice mail, explaining his next attempt to attack me, because '_you are mine Bella, not his._' He must have called me last night because he sounded very drunk. I wanted to rush to Edward and have him comfort me. I wanted to be sick. I wanted to forget everything I had heard. I felt violated. But Edward was with Tanya and they were bowling.

The look on Alice's face put all thoughts of Jimmy out of my head. I had waited 7 minutes for her arrival. I had been getting impatient not only because Alice was never late but because now I didn't feel safe sitting here at an exposed seat in the shopping center. Suddenly she rushed over, talking at a million miles an hour.

"Oh my god Bella! I am so sorry I'm late… I just saw him again. He works at the movies and I was going there because my friend Vanessa wanted to catch up and I was like sure thing, I'm meant to be meeting Bella for lunch but there's no issue in having a quick cuppa but she asked me to pick her up from her job… which just happens to be at the cinemas and I saw him! He's an usher there…well it is his last shift because he got a job somewhere else but…his name is Jasper and Nessie, that's my friend Vanessa, planned some sort of foursome date thing that's not a date because apparently he has a thing for this girl or something…. I don't really know and we're going out at 5 tonight so I need to grab a bite to eat and get home and get ready yea?" I nodded. Who was she talking about? I tried to remember some boy she had seen and all I could think of was mystery boy from the club.

I didn't trust my voice to question her though. What was wrong with me? All I could hear was the laughter that came from Edward caused by Tanya. Alice was babbling away about this boy. Apparently I was right; he was the same one she had seen at the club that night. Usually I would have cared by I was completely zoned out and I'm ashamed to admit I was obsessively checking my phone hoping Edward would call. But everytime I looked at my phone, Jimmy's voice mail echoed in my head and I wanted to be sick. Alice knew something was up but her excitement over the semi date clouded her questioning. I wanted to forget it. I wanted to see Edward but all I could think of was Tanya and him. Finally I had, had enough I couldn't deal with the growing fantasies involving Edward and Tanya. I decided to dig around as much as I could.

"So Al, what do you know about Tanya?" Alice flinched at the sound of Tanya's name. Her face immediately conveyed fear, it was infectious.

"Tanya Delani?" Alice nodded after saying her name as though giving herself permission to speak. It gave me butterflies.

"I suppose, I don't really know her surname." Alice continued to nod.

"Oh…. I thought I saw her earlier… in your store right?...So…Ummm has she been in contact with Edward?" again I nodded. Alice tried to be subtle but I saw her jaw clench and her hand scrunched up her serviette.

"Alice, please you're freaking me out… should I be concerned?" I expected Alice to immediately jump to Edwards's defense, chastise me for failing to have trust. She didn't. Her eyes dropped to the table and she began tracing the pattern on the tablecloth. "Alice?" my voice sounded very soft. Weak. Fake. Scared.

"I suppose you would call her Edward's ex. except they never really dated." I nodded, trying to understand, trying to get Alice to continue explaining. "Bella, how much did you know about Edward before you started dating?"

"Know?" my heart was beating quickly now. Tears were prickling my eyes. What was wrong with me?

Alice took a few deep breathes, seeing her do that was scaring me more than anything. "What kind of reputation did you hear he had?"

"Well, Rose said he was known for having a lot of random girls and yea…"

"Yea."

"And Tanya?"

"She, how do I say this…."

"Just say it Al, I'm freaking out enough as it is."

"Edward always came back to Tanya. _Always."_

"In relation to?"

"If Edward was seeing someone consistently they usually broke up because of Tanya…or if he was not with anyone…Tanya was Edward's quick fuck girl." I swallowed. Alice finally looked back up; she noticed the panic in my eyes and immediately jumped into friend mode. "Oh Bella, you have nothing to worry about, Edward would never do that to you! I mean seriously the boy is a one woman show at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"Yes! As long as he is with you… I just told you about Tanya so you keep an eye on her. She is always, always after Edward, wanting a relationship with him and she's a nasty piece of work so just watch out. Yeah? There is nothing to worry about."

"Edward broke our lunch date to "catch up" with Tanya." The silence that engulfed our table, spoke volumes. The tears built in my eyes. They threatened to spill. Alice said nothing.

"Umm Al, have a nice date this afternoon. I have to go alright?" I stood up abruptly and grabbing my bag I tossed it over my shoulder. Don't think Bella. Don't think. Don't think until you're at home. Alice stood abruptly.

Her voice was a soft whisper, it didn't comfort me. "I'm sorry Bella." A sob broke out of my silent crying and Alice's faced caved in. she could see my pain. She thought… Edward must be….I couldn't think. I had to get home. I raced out of the restaurant and to my car.

My phone vibrated suddenly. If it was a call I was going to let it go to voice bank, there was no way I could talk right now. I could barely drive as the tears clouded my face. Even his own sister believed he was cheating on me. Even Alice.

I pulled up to my car spot. Finally home I allowed myself to check my messages.

"_B, sorry about lunch. Extra special dinner yea? I'll pick you up at 6. E. x"_

I fumbled with the letters as I hastily cancelled the diner plans. I couldn't see him now. Not after what Alice had confirmed. I didn't know if I could take it.

"_Feel sick. I'm cancelling."_ I had barely put my phone down for a second when it began ringing. Without thinking clearly I answered.

"Hey." His voice was croaky.

I responded, my tone gave nothing away I hoped. "Hello."

There was a long pause. "So you're not feeling well?"

I snapped eager to get off the phone. "No."

"Oh… is something wrong Bells? I feel like something is up."

"No. nothing." I shoved my fist in my mouth to stop the sobs that were beginning. What was wrong with me? Had I turned into some pathetic girl over night? A few good times with Edward Masen and suddenly I was a blubbering mess when he did what he did well? "I'm going to sleep now so…."

"Can I call you later? "

"I'll let you know."

"What does that mean Be-"I hung up.

I couldn't deal with his voice. My phone rang again and I rejected the call. It rang three times before I turned it off. My body dragged its self up our apartment stairs. I tried to keep it together at least until I was inside. I didn't know who would be in the apartment and if Emmett was with Rose I'm sure he would call Edward which would result in a snowball effect and end up with an argument and more tears. I desperately needed time to get the strength to dump his sorry arse. I pushed open the door and glanced at the kitchen clock. 4-30pm. Shit where had the last four hours gone? Had I really been sitting in the car that long?

I heard shuffling in the lounge room. I peeked my head in the room and saw a familiar friendly blonde pony tail hunched over the coffee table.

"Rose," her head snapped up in my direction. She smiled in greeting; I tried to mimic her action but failed miserably. I watched as her face became confused with my expression. I hurried out the words, "is Emmett here?"

"No." I let out a soft sob.

"Ok….good"

"Why?" I couldn't hold it in much more then. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and; let the tears fall. I sort of crumbled to the floor. Rose stood up quickly and ran towards me.

"Oh shit Bella what's wrong?"

Between the hysterics I managed to get out what I needed to say to Rose.

"Can we have a girl's night tonight?"

"Sure. Did you want me to call Al-"

"No. please. No Cullen's, no Masen's." At the mention of their surnames Rose snapped into action.

"Ok. Is everything alright with Edward, Bella?"

"I….think…he…might….be….fucking…Tanya…Delani…."

She swore loudly and began muttering to herself. "Bastard, I'm going to kill him," her eyes darted back to mine for a brief second. The tears were coming hard and fast. My body was shaking with the pain. I closed my mouth trying to stop the tears falling. Trying to stop the snap shots of memories flashing through my mind. Rose interrupted my attempts.

"Oh Bella I'll get some choccie and we'll watch movies yea? You go have a shower, get into you pjs and we'll make a night of it." I tried to talk but I couldn't instead I just nodded.

I came out of the shower, not feeling much better. I snuck down the hallway; I could hear Rose on the phone.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but he is a fucking dickhead and if you expect me to even side with him, you have another thing coming. Do you know where he has been.....Tanya Delani? Of all the girls... Jesus Em. Tanya?! I thought he might have taste…. Fuck off….ok fine….no I promised her a girl's night…can you call Alice and tell her not to come over? I'm serious….no…she is his sister Em…yes, I know…I am not letting him in you can tell him that…the door is padlocked and dead bolted….I love you to." Her phone snapped shut and mimicking and Edward action Rose pinched the bridge of her nose. Reminding me of my pain caused another cry to come out. The soothing of the shower long gone, now I sounded like some sort of strangled cat.

She rushed at me, holding me tight. I whimpered and suddenly remembered the two conflicting feelings in my body; fear at Jimmy and betrayal of Edward. Knowing there was nothing I could do I quickly snapped at Rose through my tears. "Rose, don't ask why but can we please just lock all the doors and windows?" She nodded and locked them all; she also took the phone off the hook. I smiled at her gratefully. Now only the horrors of what could get me would hurt.

We made it half way through the first movie before I started sobbing so loudly that Rose paused the movie to comfort me. I couldn't deal. All I could see over and over again was Tanya's blonde hair and her gorgeous smile. I mumbled her name and the look of hatred on Rose's faced confirmed my fears of her. Eventually I fell asleep. Rose and I lying next to each other on the coach.

A loud noise woke me up. Followed by Rose swearing and swinging the door open. I closed my eyes and pressed myself further into the couch.

Rose only let the door open half way. I heard her sigh. "Edward, it's two in the morning and she doesn't want to see you now. Stop calling, her and my mobiles are off. The house phone is off the hook. Go home, get sleep. Call her later." My head snapped up and I felt the sinking feeling re-emerge in my gut. I closed my eyes again hoping Rose would get rid of him before I had to face him.

"I am not leaving Rosie until I see Bella." I heard Edward stumble and fall into the wall. He giggled. I had never heard Edward giggle like this before. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Edward. Are you drunk?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. I am not. Please let me see Bella."

"Edward, as I said before she doe-"

"Rosie, let me in. let me in. I have been everywhere else. You won't let me talk to her! I want to talk to her." I heard some thumping on the door. It continued. As did Edwards chanting, "Let me in, let me in, let me in."

"My name is not Rosie. Now go home."

"I'm sorry Rose, I just need to see her, let me in, let me in, let me in please?" Rose did what she does best; she slammed the front door in his face. It didn't stop Edward though, he just continued, this time his voice smothered by our wooden door. The begging began soon after. "Please Bella. Please let me in. let me explain. Bella? Please." She spun around to see how I was doing. Her hands on her hips I waited for her to critisise me for the tears that had begun again, waited for her to yell at me for being so weak. But she didn't. A sad look crossed her face and I realized despite how little of her I had seen lately she was always there for me. I slowly stumbled to my feet. She put her arms out for me to hug her. I did and she spoke quietly in my ear. The thumping in the background continued.

"I'm in my room if you need me Bells." I nodded and she walked down the hall. "Get him inside before the neighbours call the cops."

With my arms wrapped around my stomach I slid down the wall. I pulled my knees up to my chest and took a few deep breathes.

"Edward?" the thumping stopped.

"Bella."

"I'm listening."

"Tell me I haven't fucked it up."

"Fucked what up Edward?"

"Alice told me what she said to you. Nothing happened Bella. Nothing. Tanya tried but I told her to get lost. Listen to me Bella. Nothing happened."

"Fucked what up Edward?"

"Us Bella. Us."

"If nothing happened why would you, think you fucked it up?"

"Because you're not speaking to me obviously."

"Where have you been Edward?"

"Everywhere. Alice was on a date but I tracked her down…crazy little pixie yelled at me for being an idiot. She's not talking to me. I found Em, he yelled at me because I ruined his plans with Rose, you won't answer my calls, your phone is off the hook… and there was no other choice…I am here. I wanna seeeeeeeeeeeeeee my girlfriend Bella. Not talk through a fucking dooooooor. Knock knock." He knocked on the door. I ignored it. I tried to think. But I had a million thoughts in my head. Edward's knocking wasn't helping either. Nor was he being drunk. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. I stood up and pulled the door open. Edward tumbled backwards through the door. Apparently he had been leaning against it, a mirror image of what I had been doing. I put my hands on my hips. His head was hanging low and I couldn't see his face. The shadows of the hallway clouded his face.

"Edward Anthony Masen, get up now and sober up I can't deal with you being drunk right now." I grabbed his chin and pulled it into the light. I gasped when I saw his right eye was black. Fuck. Edward had been in a fight. I pulled him towards the couch and pushed him down. He stood back up, his hands trying to grip my arms, trying to pull me closer to him. I pushed him back down and he pouted and stood back up.  
"Seriously Edward, sit down I need to get you some ice for your eye." He tugged at my non-plastered arm. I shrugged him off, almost smacking my cast into his already bruised eye.

"No." he grabbed my pajama top and pulled me back down to him. I untangled myself and stood up.

"Yes." He went to grab me again but I screeched for Rose and she came running.

"Bella are you alright?" her eyes darted to Edwards and narrowed. He laughed.

"Hey Rosie, you were wrong she let me in." she snorted and looked back at me.

"Rose, can you please get me some ice? Edward won't let go of me and he has a black eye." Her eyes looked back down at Edward.

"Shit. Was he in a fight?"

"I don't know, I haven't had the chance to ask." Edward tugged on my good arm again and I looked down at me.

"I am right here you know Bells."

"Yes Edward I can see that." I looked back towards Rose.

Anger littered his tone. "Then either look at me or fucking talk to me. God dam it!"

Rose glanced at him. "You don't have the right to say shit like that to her Edward." He bit his bottom lip and made a startled noise. He relented his hold on me a bit and looked down at the floor. I sighed. I glanced at Rose, pleading with her; she nodded and raced towards the kitchen. I sat down on the coach; I folded my leg up so that there was space between me and Edward. He had caused me to be enough of an emotional wreck tonight.

"What Edward? What do you want me to say? I have so much to say that I don't know where to start. That is why I need to get you sobered up and get your eye fixed up." Rose returned then. Shaking her head she dropped the ice in my lap. I almost jumped out of my seat on contact, it was so cold. Rose had given me and frozen peas and three ice cubes. Geez how thoughtful. I pulled Edward closer towards me and his stupid crooked grin littered his face. I shoved the frozen peas on his eye and he flinched back.

"Don't apply ice to my eye. It's really bad for the cornea." Stupid doctor in training.

"Ok." I pulled the frozen peas off and started tracing his eye with the ice cubes. His stitches were bleeding, thank god they hadn't come out, nor was there enough blood to make me feel queasy. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Edward was staring at me through his good eye. He reached over and grabbed the peas putting them on the back of his neck. He was trying to sober himself up.

"Bella?" I sighed. This was serious Edward tone.

"Yes?" I tried not to stare back at him.

"Tell me I haven't fucked us up, please."

"Why do you keep saying that Edward?"

"I…I'm not very good at this Bella. I have never… but I want to… I tried…no I am trying." I continued to dab at his eye. My plastered arm resting in my lap. The confusion on Edward's face and the fear caused me to try and make sense of what he had said before I spoke. I knew he was struggling to be sober.

"What are you saying Edward?"

"It's been what a week? And I've already fucked up at this boyfriend stuff. I don't know what or how to act and I told myself it didn't matter whatever I did it would be fine as long as I didn't hurt you. And a day after I make that promise I hurt you." I didn't say anything. I could see how he was struggling to make me understand.

"Edward, you didn't fuck it up."

"I love you Bella." it wasn't the time for us to declare ourselves. I wanted to slap him for callously throwing the L word around. Who says they love someone after a pseudo break up, a black eye, a night of crying all when they are drunk?

I nodded. It hit me then. "Edward, who did you get into a fight with?"

"Two guys actually."

"Who?"

"Your fan club. Jimmy and Mike." I wanted to be sick. Jimmy had contacted Edward tonight. I felt my body swaying at the realization that Rose and Alice had always been right; Jimmy was not a safe man.

Reflect Bella, reflect the fear. "Mike? Who's Mike?"

"Some guy in some of your English classes. He was at the pub. Talking about you. I didn't like it."

I shook my head. It wasn't ringing any bells. Who was Mike? "Let's get some sleep yea? And we'll talk in the morning. I want to know about your black eye." Nodding, he jumped off the couch and pulled me along to my bedroom. We walked to the hallway, I turned around. "Edward. Can you please sleep on the couch?" I wanted nothing more to have him hold me and fight away the Jimmy night mares but I couldn't. Not yet.

"Bella, please believe me nothing happened with Tanya."

"I heard you before."

"Then why?"

"I just need tonight ok?" He pulled his hand through his hair and punched the wall before walking back towards the lounge room.


	12. Floorplan

**A/N: hey, this chapter is quite a bit longer than usual. It may also confuse you. Any enquiries comment **

_Music- Floor plan: Tegan and Sara_

Chapter 12 – ~Floor plan~

My alarm went off at 10am. I saw up feeling dazed. Had last night really happened? I couldn't be sure. My proof was the remains of last night's tears on my face. Sighing, I staggered out of bed and padded down the hallway to the kitchen. Edward had collapsed on the couch, his shoes and socks discarded around the room. I made coffee as quietly as I could, he needed the sleep considering the interrogation I was about to throw at him. Rose had left a note on the bench,

"_Gone to see Em. If the dickhead dandy tries anything, I am less than a phone call away. I told Darren next door. So scream and he will call me." _

She also warned me that by the time she put the phone back on the hook, Alice had called 4 times. The note was dated 7-15. I was amazed the phone ringing hadn't woken Edward. I glanced at the answering machine and noticed the red light was blinking. A sure sign that Alice had left numerous messages. Edward stretched out then, his bare feet extending the length of the coach.

I went at sat awkwardly on the arm of the couch.

His eyes met mine and didn't stray. "Hey."

"Hey." His voice was hoarse, a by product of the drinks from last night. He leaned his head back into the couch. His hair its usual mess. I wanted to run my fingers through it but I needed to have this conversation with him before things could return to normal. I held my cup of coffee between my legs, my cast making it difficult to clasp the cup. "Bells, I'm really sor-"

"Please don't." he sighed. "Quiet honestly, I don't know why I allowed myself to get so bugged by Tanya. It's not like anything happened." He nodded. "Right?"

"Right." It felt good to have him confirm it.

"Well, what did?" the silence was deafening. Edward sat up. He folded his knee up, copying how I had sat late last night. I offered him my coffee but he shook his hand away. I slid off the arm and took the seat next to his legs.

"I got a call from Emmett yesterday. I was already back at my apartment. He was abusing me for Tanya. I swear nothing happened. We had lunch with a friend of hers, Kate something, of course Tanya was persistent in her umm… advances but I told her we were only to be _friends._ She grudgingly accepted it and left. That's it… so I get this call from Emmett. He just kept saying over and over I thought you loved Bella. I didn't understand and then you messaged me and it all turned to shit."

"So you didn't go bowling?"

"No. I didn't."

"And you had no intention to….it just an excuse to see her without me."

"I didn't know it was…I can't lie. Yes Bella it was. It allowed an opportunity if I wanted it. Ok?" I took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch. I couldn't process this. He had given him a chance to cheat on me if he wanted. The idea made me feel sick. I know I was meant to find some comfort in the fact he hadn't but all I could think of was how he planned a situation like that. Tears trickled down my face.

"Please say something."

"What do you want me to say Edward? That I am happy you gave yourself a chance but didn't take it. You still consciously planned to fuck her, when you knew you were with me."

"I."

"There is no other excuse Edward. I trusted you and then, I… I am an idiot."

"No, no, no." he reached over and grabbed my hands. I flinched back. I waved my hands out in front of me; I refused to have him claim the right of innocent victim here. I was. I had to put up with everyone's skepticism. I had to pretend it didn't bother me. I had to ignore the tension between us because I had a broken wrist and I had to face the realization that my best friend wanted to attack me. Yes, I was the victim. Not him. He was the perpetrator.

"Edward, I was yours right? I was…and I though you wanted to be the same thing for me. I expected that's what this dating thing entailed. I was going to get over the lousy as all hell rep you seem to have. I have heard some things that you don't want to know going into a relationship ok? Rose wanted to sleep with you before she even know who you were. I didn't expect you to be a saint in this relationship, but I was going to give you the chance because I have strong feelings for you and I didn't want to think of any of that. And now what am I to think?"

"Bella, as soon as you didn't respond when I said I would speak to you later and then you walked away I told Tanya I had changed my mind and we were going to lunch that's it. I called out to you. Please don't think I failed you please. I have…please…fuck…I need you to make this up to you please. I…am most…I." I vaguely recalled Edward calling out my name as I had walked away.

"What happened then?"

"At the lunch?"

"No. after Emmett called you."

"I called you and you hung up on me. So I called Alice and she didn't answer. I called your home phone. Rose told me to fuck off. I kept calling your mobile. I called Rose's mobile and she said if I came around she would string my balls up out the front of the apartment. I was already in my car when Emmett stopped me. We had a bit of a shoving match, then he said he was on duty, I was not allowed to see you. So I tracked Alice down on some date thing. She was angry as, upset. And I fuck…have you spoken to her since?"

"No."

"When you spoke to her yesterday, how was she?"

I remembered what she had said at Angie's. My loyalties lay with my best friend now, not this quite possibly ex- boyfriend. "She was fine. Happy even."

"Fuck. Dad is going to kill me." I didn't know what to say. I settled for tracing the rim of the coffee mug with my finger as Edward pulled out his phone. He typed a quick message. "I don't mean to monopolise what is going on Bella, but I just have to tell dad… I…sorry." I waved his hand away, he seemed to be torn between telling his father something that was deathly important and our inevitable fight.

"It is fine. Alice is your sister." I didn't have the energy to be concerned for Alice though. I wanted to get this over and done with so Edward could leave the apartment and I could lie on the couch and cry until Rose returned. Maybe I would test how good Darren's hearing was.

His eyes actually welled up with tears; "it's not only that Bella…fuck I just…Alice wants to tell you not me." his phone rang then. He shot me an apologetic look. I shrugged my shoulders

"Dad…. are you at the Hospital? As in during your rounds?...Alice might not be in the greatest mood…yes dad I am a fuck up it is all my fault…I had an argument…yes, it is my fault, I did something…and Bella..No! She doesn't need to come in…I am just saying…I will go see her this afternoon." He hung up. He still seemed very edgy by my answer; his eyes left mine and shuffled around the room. It was obvious he didn't want to continue. He lent forward and turned his phone off.

"You are more important Bella. I need you to understand that ok? It's just Alice has…I love her so I am keeping this from you. But I…it's up to her …not my place." Again with this secret Alice was meant to tell me. I thought back to the day I had tricked Jimmy into letting me go with Edward; Edward had brought it up then as well. His name triggered something in my mind, Jimmy. I shuddered in my seat. Edward gave me a strange look. "Are you alright Bella? You seem really jumpy."

"No I am not alright Edward."

"I am so sorry. Please understand that." The whole world doesn't revolve around you Edward. I am jumpy because of what someone said on my voice mail. I don't think I could ever look at my phone again.

"So why did you get into a fight with Jimmy and Mitch, was it?"

Edward groaned. His eye didn't look that bad this morning. "Mike." I waved my hands around as though gesturing to continue. Edward groaned again and reached for my coffee. I handed it over; I wasn't planning on having anymore anyway. He took a sip before continuing.

"So after I saw Alice, she told me how badly I'd fucked up and how she couldn't speak to me ever again. I still didn't know what was happening. I guess, I thought if something was wrong you might…I don't know… maybe…. speak to me about it?"

"Yes well. I'm sorry about that but next time you cancel a date with me and make plans to fuck someone else, make sure I realise before hand so I can dump you before you cheat."

"Fuck, we are not broken up are we?" he was broken. I could hear the pain evident in his tone. I was on autopilot. I couldn't speak.

Finally I whispered, "You planned to screw someone else."

He took a deep breath, his hands were shaking. He was trying to control breathing. He looked up at me and I saw unshed tears in his eyes. "BUT I DIDN'T AND I KNOW THAT DOESN'T JUSTIFY IT BUT please Bella, please, "he was hurt. And as furious as I was I wanted to hug him. I wanted to comfort him and make it all better.

"Don't ever lie about that shit ever again."

"I promise."

"I mean it Edward. I have enough trouble accepting this shit without you running away to your ex's."

"Tanya is not my ex, she's just my…she's a goo-"

"Fuck buddy." Edward screwed his face up as though the use of the word offended him.

"Can we not?"

"What? Speak the truth?"

"No, be so crude. Ok. So Tanya was an old friend. But Bella you have to believe me that nothing happened." I only nodded. Words were failing me now. I wanted to believe him, I really did. But could I? "So Emmett felt the only way to pass the time was if I hit the bottle. Something I used to do back in the day and at first I thought….ok do you really want the truth?"

I swallowed. Tears pricked my eyes. I wanted to know. I needed to know. Swallowing again I nodded. Edwards jaw clenched. "Ok so, I thought we had broken up and I went a little crazy, nothing happened. No ladies, no drugs, no psycho attacks but it could have. Quite easily. I don't want to sound conceited but I was awfully drunk and the Uni bar and well…"

I spat the words out. "You're Edward Cullen."

"No! That's not what I was going to say. There were a lot of drunk people around that's all but all I could think of was you. No matter what chick hit on me. All I saw was what I would be doing to you. You don't understand the type of realization that is for me. The change in thinking that, that is."

"So you had this realization after you attempted to cheat on me? And then you hit Jimmy how?"

"Ahhh. Yes. James. Well funny story really." He glanced at me and I didn't even attempt to chuckle to keep him happy. He scoffed at my lack of humour. "He had his camera with him and was recording me. Apparently it's for some media project he's doing where he has to film a day in the life of "jimmy" but I presumed it was because he thought catching me doing anything on camera would end our relationship or something…"

"And he what? Caught you doing something so you beat him up?" I was crying again. Edward reached over to wipe the tears off my face but I flinched back.

"God no. he was getting bored. Emmett went to the toilets to call Rose and he started taunting me. Telling me how he was going to comfort you when we broke up. Grossly explicit actually." My body froze because I knew exactly what type of things Jimmy could be saying. "Just thinking about what he was saying makes me wish I'd hit him harder. He knew he was getting a rise out of me but I suppose he thought it was a bit too difficult filming and taunting me so he enlisted the help of Mike."

"I still don't know who this Mike is?"

"He told me how he watches you in English."

"Fuck, that's creepy." I still didn't know who it was. Edward nodded. His face tensing.

"I think, he said you call him Michael?" a face came to my mind then. A blonde haired man. No wonder I didn't know him, no one called him Mike.

"Oh yeah. I do know a Michael? Maybe it's him." Again Edward nodded. He shot me a look that concerned me somewhat. Just how provocative was this Mike kid being? "Should I be concerned about him?"Edward tried to lose the anxiety from his face, even shaking his head; it didn't stress me out any less though.

"No. but I would feel a bit better if I picked you up when you were working late."

"I am fine getting home on my own."

"Bella, this isn't just about you and me ok? He wasn't being very nice about the female gender ok, you were his specific target and you know James is likely to attack you."

I needed to joke the fear away. "Sure thing, dad." He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes, clearly he was still lost in the memories of what Mike had said and how James had acted.

"I'm sorry Isabella." I pouted. He almost chuckled or laughed but he seemed too upset to do either. "I really am sorry Bella."He said it with such sincerity, sounding so ashamed with himself that I almost forgot what this ridiculous argument was about. "Can I ask you to do something though?" his tone worried me.

"Yes?"

"I know I don't have the right to ask you anything, but please, if you think something is happening, can you ask me please before you jump to these strange conclusions? I don't think my heart can take it again."

"Yes Edward."

"I love you Bells and I want you to know. I learnt it all last night. I hold the pain in my heart. I will never cheat on you."

"I love you too Edward. But I don't know how I can...it…just…it doesn't make sense."

He scrunched his face up. "What doesn't?"

"Us; you, me."

"It makes perfect sense."

"Not in my head. You belong with someone like Tanya… like Victoria…. Like Rose."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"Not."

"Edward!"

"Yes love?" I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with him calling me this. But I couldn't get angry. As fucked up as his actions were, he was here begging me to forgive something he didn't do.

"Please just accept that's the way I think."

"Ok, but accept that I think, I am the one trying to keep you alright? I mean I did practically break your arm and cause everything. I am a fucked up mess and I am sorry, but the one thing is I love you and that's all I know right now."

"No harm done really."

He smiled and lent in to kiss me, before he did though, he pulled back questioning me with his eyes. I gazed into them for a second. "Ok." He mumbled along my lips.

"Except for a night apart, we are not doing that again."

I pulled back and it was his turn to pout. My fingers traced along his jaw line. I smiled and his eyes bore into mine. "And a huge fight"

He grabbed my right hand and held it in his. He grimaced "which I am so fucking sorry for Bella. And I want you to know how much."

"I'm sorry to for letting this get out of hand…even if I did have a point."

"I am arsehole."

"I love you."

"I have a black eye." now it was a game. I squinted my eyes at him.

"I cried a lot." He took a deep breathe, almost like he was deciding if he needed to apologise for them. I shook my head slightly. They were clearly my attempt to win the game. He pouted his lips in frustration.

"I had a bloody uncomfortable sleep?"

"And I have at least 15 Alice messages to reply too." I smiled smugly as his face dropped.

"And….I don't have anything more." His crooked grin flashed across his face. Before a mild panic. "Alice? She called you….can you please let me hear the messages I know they are most probably personal. But please."

I nodded. It was all part of the Alice enigma. She didn't drink alcohol and apparently her voice messages were enough to be read by big brother. I got out my phone. Ignoring the calls from Edward, I put voice mail on loudspeaker.

The first call was someone breathing heavily. I wanted to throw up. It was Jimmy's number. Edward was anxiously biting his nails and didn't seem to notice. I scooted towards him and he pulled me under his arm. I felt safe for a second and tears fell down my face. Edward didn't notice. I smiled as he kissed me. His arms pulling me closer to him, my heart thumping erratically. I deepened the kiss and he smiled against my lips. Edward straightened his leg out and suddenly I was lying on top of him. My body calling for his and I felt him readjust on the coach so that we molded even more together. His lips left mine and I almost screamed in frustration; however he just continued kissing along my jaw line down to my collar bone. I lifted my head up to allow for more room. I could feel Edward warming to the idea of sex with me. I wanted him now; I needed to stake a claim when Tanya had failed.

"Love, I'm hung over as hell, you have a cast on your right arm and we both just had a fight, not the greatest idea." I pouted, knowing he was right.

"Fine." He chuckled. Maybe if I angled his body just right he didn't need to do anything other than lie there? I shuffled my body up aligning him right where I needed him to be.

"Nup, none of that Miss Swan, I am not going to do anything. You are not getting off. "I scrunched up my face in anger while silently my face flushed bright red. My boyfriend caught me trying to get off. "Don't be mad alright?" I nodded, but didn't say anything. "Bella?"

"Fine Edward." He kissed me again before sitting up.

"I need some panadol."

"Second drawer in the bathroom." He nodded and I crossed my legs on the couch, trying to alleviate the pressure. I forgot about my phone until Jimmy's voice suddenly penetrated the room. I froze. My body refused to move. I couldn't function. The loudspeaker was continuously playing messages from last night. The message was short. Blunt. Most definitely James. "_I told you Bella."_

I let out a sob, Edward returned to the room and I jumped up on the couch and through myself at him. As I clung to Edward, I realised he made me feel safe. I knew Jimmy couldn't hurt me when I was with him. I was silently crying for a few seconds, "Edward?"

"Hey…what's wrong love? We are fine now. I am not going anywhere, you are not going anywhere I won't let you."

It was now or never. "Edward, James left a mess-"

Emmett's voice cut into my confession. "Dam it! Bella you took him back? At least tell me you made him pay." Emmett and Rose waltzed into the apartment. I gripped onto Edward's neck and he pulled me in close, whispering in my neck he kept me safe.

"You will tell me later what has you so scared Bella." I swallowed. He turned towards the intruders and smiled with a cheesy fake Edward comment "morning Rose and Em."

Rose, the ever delightful woman gave him an equally sarcastic look. "Hello dick head. Just because she took you back doesn't mean I have to like you."

"Rosalie!" I gasped. Dropping to the floor, Edward pulled me into the side of his body. I wrapped my hand in his. I know we had a lot of shit to work through but I needed to have him close, I needed to feel safe.

"No Bella, it is true. I won't. He is a dick head, a tasteless one at that. Tanya Delani? Gross. Do you know how many infections that girl has? Granted you probably gave them to her but, if I was you I would get tested before anything starts to drop off down there."

Edward didn't falter. "Thanks for that charming comment Rose."

"No problem dickward. I just want to make sure Bella remains disease free and satisfied… speaking of which, Bella are you alright?"

""Yes, I am fine. The big, bad, boy didn't pressure me to do anything mummy, he kept his private parts to himself on all accounts." It was my way of telling Rose to back the fuck off.

"Hmmmm. Can you go get dressed Bella, Em has to leave and I want a conversation with Edward before you to go all cutesies and go do some love struck make up without the sex thing."

I got dressed in comfy clothes, annoyed that my pjs were not "suitable attire" around Edward. "They tempt me love," was all he said when I had complained to Rose than Pj's were stylish. I sit back down on the couch next to Edward, resting my head on his shoulder. It was extremely comfortable. The conversations had stalled after Emmett left and I had returned to find Edward looked afraid and Rose looking smug. Neither would tell me what the other one had said. His arms encircled mine as we started some movie. It was a lame comedy and every time Edward laughed his chest moved reminding me how close I was becoming to this guy. Rose decided to give us lunch, however noticed all we had no food she brought us cereal. In the past I would have thought this was strange but apparently Emmett did it all the time and it seemed he was rubbing off on Rose. I laughed as Edward crunched his way through cheerios pissing her off with each bite.

"Edward, eat quieter it is irritating me."

"Rose, I am eating cheerios. How can I eat them quietly?"

"It's not like you live here Edward, I can kick you out!" I glared at her and she pretended to be scared. "Even if that little minx complains for the rest of the year." Edward patted my head and I growled at him.

"Listen Rose, I realise my cereal eating is irritating you but please don't talk to me about making noise, not after the marathons I have to sleep through between Emmett and yourself." I laughed. Edward had already spent the half the day, well since Rose had walked in, complaining about the sounds that Rose and Emmett made keeping him awake.

"Not my fault you're not getting any." I stuck my tongue out at her. At half past two she stormed out of the apartment in search of Emmett complaining that the tension between the two of us was enough to make her snap.

We had moved on to Seinfeld by this stage and George hand modeling was caused my laughs to occur frequently. Edward decided it was time to distract me and kept sneaking kisses in between the laughs. He had my full attention by the time the credits came on. I scrunched up my face and glared at him, "stop it Edward."

"Why love? Am I distracting?" his eyebrows rose and I fought the urge to meet his lips. He was the one who had stopped me earlier. I pressed myself into him and while his hands roamed under my shirt I cringed every time I tried to imitate his actions and was left with a twinge of pain in my right arm. Stupid cast!

"No, I just don't want you to start something you can't finish." I wiggled then and he closed his eyes in frustration.

"Please Bella."

"Fine, I'm going to get a drink."

"No thanks love." I smiled. Clearly this nickname was hanging around. As I walked to the kitchen I glanced at the answering machine. I sighed 12 messages. Great, Alice had completely filled the tape. I listened to a few, mostly she questioned if I had listened to Edward yet. Then it moved on to an apologizing saga that lasted 4 messages. A quick rant about how after Edward showed up Jasper fled and then she had been stuck with some Eric kid for the rest of the night. Edward by this stage had waltzed into the kitchen. He distracted me briefly as he stretched, revealing a sliver of his stomach. Within two seconds I crossed the kitchen and pulled him into me.

He was kissing me when the next message played.

"_Edward, I know you're at Bella's….can you please come over? Umm.. .I need you to come over…? Please._"

The machine went dead. I pulled back stunned. Alice didn't sound like Alice. Her voice made me feel sick. It was coated with a sadness I had never known Alice to posses. Edward was out of the kitchen and grabbing his clothes before I had time to function. He was swearing like a truck driver at the same time. I staggered on my feet. Time moved slowly.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I looked up at Edward and though his eyes were roaming my apartment for his keys he questioned me, "ready to go?" there was no trace of panic in his voice. Just anxiety. I swallowed the fear that had built and nodded. He pulled me into a hug, kissing the top of his head he just whispered, "It's going to be alright Bells, she'll be alright and I'll explain later ok?" again I nodded.

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

"Always Bella, always." I nodded then and we rushed out.

I had never been to Alice's apartment before. Like Alice i had expected it to be lit up, bright, clean, and tidy. I was completely wrong. While the room was brightly painted, heavy drapes clouded the window making the room dark, eerie almost. I shivered when I entered; it was really cold in here. Edward sighed and shrugged off his jacket; he placed it over my shoulders and strolled towards the window. No wonder it was cold, the window was wide open. Once closed Edward turned around to face me, worry penetrated his face.

"Alice?" There was no answer. "Alice, it's Edward. I brought Bella too." No answer. "We both want to take you out for a coffee or something. It's ridiculously cold in here." I had never heard Edward use this voice before. It was as though he was talking to a child. It scared me that he spoke like this. Especially as Alice's message was ringing in my ears. I was becoming more and more freaked. What was happening? Why was Edward treating her like a five year old?

"Alice?" I heard a noise in the bathroom. I rushed to the door, my ear pressed against the door I heard a quiet sob.

"Bella, I am so sorry."

Using my non-casted arm I knocked softly, "Al…Al? Can you open up, it's Bella. I want to see you…. honey, can you open up?" there was no answer. The silence deafening. I sighed and the ache in my chest hammered. I shot Edward a desperate, speechless plea. I needed to know what was happening.

He adverted his eyes from me. "Mary Alice Cullen, open up this bloody door now or I am kicking it in." I looked up at Edward and he was serious. He started banging and I heard Alice sob harder. I grabbed his arm, preventing his fist from hitting the door again.

"Edward? I think you're making her more upset."

Edward's eyes bore into mine, I wanted to flinch back. "Thanks Bella. Thanks for that insight." He shrugged my arm off then. I wanted to get him away from Alice, before he did something they'd both regret. But instead he pinched the bridge of his nose and I realized how upset he was. I hugged his side and he glanced down, startled I suppose that I'd noticed. He tried to pull me in closer to him but it was awkward with my cast. He knocked softer now. "Alice, please. Please. I can't do this again." I heard the crying stop. I heard the lock unlatch. Edward untangled himself from me and marched in. I had expected him to race straight to Alice but instead he flew open the medicine cabinet. He blocked Alice from my view; I think it was partly on purpose.

"Tell me there is no OxyContin." she shook her head. Though all I could see was the back of his head I knew he was unleashing his death stare on his sister.

Her voice was very soft. Coated with sadness. "No Edward, none." He sighed. And took steps towards her. I gasped at the sight of my best friend.

She had always been so small. So full of energy. This wasn't Alice. Her face was so withdrawn that I felt as though imposing myself on her just by looking. Her hair was limp and hanging, plastered to her face. She had on no makeup. A baggy t-shirt that I presumed was Edward's and no pants. She was struggling to breathe normally. Despite how much it hurt me to watch her like this, Alice looked somewhat hypnotic and I couldn't tear myself away. There was an almost beauty about her being in such a state. She stared back at me. Her eyes darting between my face and Edwards. Fear engulfing her.

**Glancing at her, Edward adjusted his voice; it became very comforting and soft. "Alice, where is your Sertraline?" the name of the medication rang a bell but I couldn't place it. It took a few minutes for Alice to respond and when she did her hand merely extended to the toilet. I had never noticed how skinny she was before, how fragile. How could I have not noticed?** "**Bella, I'm not an exhibit in a zoo. Please stop starring; if you cant I suggest you leave." Her voice snapped at me with distaste. I opened my mouth to retaliate but Edward beat me to it.** "**Alice, your dramatics are enough for your own circus let alone an exhibit. Now have you ever considered she's here for me? If she goes, I go. Now tell me where your meds are?" he was being so mean. I wanted to slap him, could he not see how upset she was. How scared? Alice took it all in. she gave me an apologetic look, I nodded.** "**I flushed them down the toilet Edward. I don't need them anymore," Edward swore very loudly, he flipped open his phone and began dialing. My eyes were flying between Edward and Alice. He glared at her before stepping just outside the door, he was mumbling on the phone. I couldn't hear. It felt very awkward to be standing there looking at my best friend as she crumbled on the ground. She closed her eyes momentarily; her voice was drawn out, soft, quieter than before. I had to take a step towards her to hear. "Are you two together again?" ** "**Yes." She sighed and a smile appeared on her lips. Edward's voice grew more frantic in the other room. He stopped talking when he noticed I was watching, he tried to smile as though comforting me. It didn't help.** "**Alice, what's wrong?"** "**Oh nothing. Edward's having a spaz because I got rid of some medications I don't need anymore."** "**When you say medications you mean?"** "**Drugs, doctors prescribed me." clearly she wasn't going to tell me what illness she had. ** "**What type of doctors?" she sighed and her eyes flashed to mine. They looked angry. ** "**Doctors in the psyche ward." I knew she was watching to see my reaction and I didn't flinch. I made sure I didn't flinch. I realized I had been holding my breathe and I let it out. ** **I watched her focus on me though and I felt like she was seeing through me. Her face crumbled again, she pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry Bella." It made me feel terrible. It made me angry. It made me want to know answers. Again I felt helpless. I turned back towards Edward; he snapped the phone shut just as I turned. His eyes bore into mine for a second. I hoped he didn't see the pain there. I hoped but I knew I was wrong. ** **His eyes didn't leave mine though he directed his words at Alice, "its hospital time sis." She sighed but made no angry retaliation. ** "**I don't want to Edward."** "**I know that Al."** "**They will keep me overnight. And I hate it there!" She used her big puppy dog eyes on him. ** "**I'm sorry Alice." His voice was raw. As though he was reliving painful memories. ** "**No you're not." she snapped. ** "**I am." ** "**You have Bella now, what do you need me for?"** **He warned her. "Alice." ** "**No."** **I felt it was my time to interrupt the casual sibling slinging match.** "**Mary Alice!" she turned to me. She was scared. "Yes, I am Edwards's girlfriend but I am your best friend. I always need a best friend." She nodded then. Edward grabbed my good arm and kissed my knuckles. I commanded the room. "No put some clothes on it is freezing…and yes off to the hospital we go." I finally realized why Edward was being so harsh, Alice needed to be told what to do, she needed to be given direction because otherwise she would stay here and get hyperthermia. ** **The car trip was silent. I had never seen Alice sit so still before. If her facial expressions hadn't scared me, her stillness certainly did. **


	13. Modern Mystery

**A/N: I can't believe I haven't added a chapter in almost a month. Sorry. Lack of interest in my own ff which is fairly sad…hope you enjoy. Cheers!**

_Music – Modern Mystery: Somebody still loves you Boris Yeltsin. _

Chapter 13 – ~Modern Mystery~

I sat in the waiting room as doctor after doctor waltzed past. Edward had led me to this chair 42 minutes ago. He had asked me to wait while he checked his sister into the hospital. Afraid of speaking I had nodded. For 42 minutes I had sat here. My eyes trained on the hallway, my hands tightly clasped in my lap. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. A minute ticked over. 43 now. And then he appeared.

He hadn't been crying. I could tell that much but he looked close to it. He walked slowly down the corridor towards me all the while avoiding my eyes. His shoulders drooped as he came closer, I knew he was aware without looking how keenly I glared at his face and I could tell he wasn't ready to answer my questions. But I refused to sit here for 43 minutes and then not get an answer. I refused to be brushed off again. He stopped right in front of me. I took a deep breath and jumped to my feet. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He sat down, slumping in his seat; he tugged at my arm until I joined him. My eyes never wavering. I whispered my question again. The silence hurt. Finally His eyes flashed to mine.

Pleading now, he whispered; "Alice had begged me to let her tell you Bells, she had literally begged. And I know you don't fully understand but above anything else I need Alice to be able to trust me. I need her to tell me everything. And she promised she would, if I let her tell you." In any other circumstance I don't think the whole "we're family" card would have worked but now, it seemingly did so. Edward ran his hand through his hair, I felt my resolve waver. I understood what he meant. So I nodded. Edward lent in, tucking my hair behind my ears he kissed my forehead. I became aware of the tears slowly cascading down my face. Edward apparently did too, because he then wrapped his arm around me, a part hug. I calmed my breathing until I could ask the question that had been plaguing me for the last 43 minutes.

"What exactly is wrong with her?"

Edward sighed. "I guess I have to tell you now. ...so you've heard of mania right?" I nodded. "Well Alice has diagnosed mania."

"Which means?"

"Well, she has bi-polic tendencies….you know how Alice is? So full of energy… she literally bounces from one day to the next… well she has erratic mood swings; she has an extrovert personality most of the time, she rarely sleeps, lives on energy drinks and lollies, she finishes her art folios in under 12 hours, she makes split second decisions that change everything, she cut all her hair off on a whim. She dyed it red one day when I was a kid. She punched some girl who looked at me funny. Bells, she's full of extreme energy and is hyper…. And then, suddenly usually triggered by something but sometimes not….well then she crashes."

"Like now." I swung my cast back and forth as I waited for his answer.

He clarified. "Yes, like now. She was affected by us because she felt responsible… It's more than that though. Alice attracts people, she is like someone everyone wants to know, it's uncanny, but she feels the pressure of that. She feels she needs to impress people so she pushes herself… sometimes too hard." I watched as he calmed my swinging cast. He briefly grabbed my good hand and clenched it. It felt like he was re-assuring me that he was still there. That he was here for me as much as for Alice.

"Oh."

"Yeah. There's not really much to tell other than that. She has been on and off meds since she was 12 years old, at 15 she had a brief stint at a psych ward… And, last year she asked me to help her move out." My brow furrowed. Why did her leaving their parents house have anything to do with what was happening now?

"For Alice to leave mum and dads, it's well a big step. At home she has a stable environment a set routine when she needs it. Out in the real world it's up to her mostly." He paused and took a deep breath. "I don't have a relationship with my father anymore because I took Alice's side. He loves us more than anything but he doesn't get that she needs this. I moved in with my mum when I was 12 because I couldn't deal with it anymore and now… Carlisle thinks I don't understand it. He doesn't listen anymore, he never did though. I listened to Alice and I saw how much she wanted this, how much she wanted to prove to herself and to dad that she was independent."

"And she is."

He shuffled in his seat, his eyes trailing off to stare down the corridor. "Mostly... Sometimes…Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"She pretty much lives with you Bella and she calls me about 12 times a day."

"Yea…I suppose, but we are best friends. And you two are close."

"If only it were that simply, she relies on you way too much. She invades your private life. Sometimes she is good. Like when she stays on her medication. But she makes rash decisions and I'm worried that she will do something to you that she won't fully understand…it can't happen Bella." his eyes were still full of the unshed tears. I wanted to hit him and say yes that's right you practically cheat on me then fear for my emotional wellbeing.

"You focus on making sure you don't hurt me and leave Alice out of it."

He sighed then, a deep strained sigh. His eyes darted up and down the corridor. One hand flew to comb back his hair. I pulled Edwards hand into my lap, palm up, I traced shapes on his hand. It comforted me as much as him and I allowed myself to look up at Edward. Mimicking my earlier actions he jumped to his feet. His eyes narrowed as a man stormed down the corridor towards us. Edward shuffled until he was standing in front of me. The man's eyes briefly examined me before gazing back at Edward. The man was tall, roughly Edward's height. He had blonde hair and despite the absence of a doctor's coat I knew he was in the medical field. There was something about the way he seemed comfortable in the hospital. I felt my heart and libido jumpstart at the possibilities of the man in doctor's attire. Nice Swan, ogle Alice's doctor. This man was glaring at Edward. A small lady trailed behind hurrying to keep up. She was beautiful, but her mouth was set in a grim line, causing me to believe she was anxious.

Though they were still a few meters away the lady cried "Edward."It wasn't the cry of worry or anxiety but one of complete relief.

"Mum." He greeted her in return. I swallowed heavily. Oh my god while I was ogling Edward's _father _I remembered what I was wearing. Esme seemed to be in some expensive garment. Her small figure enclosed in a very delicate jacket. Bloody Alice and her pressure to notice other people's fashion. I smirked when I saw the infamous Carlisle in what I knew would be Alice approved shoes. I allowed these stupid thoughts because I needed to focus on anything other than what was happening.

Shit. Shit. Shit. These were Edwards's parents. "Shit." I swore loudly and closed my eyes as I cringed.

Edwards head snapped to mine in amusement, "what Bells?"

"These are your parents?" he nodded. His eyes displayed confusion. "Edward, look what I am wearing." I gestured down at the 'comfy clothes,' I had pulled on to not entice Edward this morning. God. It felt like it was years ago. Our stupid fight. My jealous tears. Oh god, I bet I still had smudged make up on.

"Bella they are not going to care what you're wearing. Your meeting them in a hospital for Christ's sake."

"I know it's just…. I wanted to make a good first impression…." I trailed off as Edward lent in and kissed my forehead. Pulling me to my feet, he again took a protective stance between me and his parents. It was unconsciously done but I craved to know why he felt they were a threat to me.

His hands dropped from mine, his head snapped towards his father and his voice dropped. "Now prepare to witness part two of Edward vs. Carlisle." Great twice in 24hours Edward was going to be involved in a fight. Edward's father stopped right in front of us. He ignored me. In fact he ignored any greeting at all.

"What did I tell you Edward? …" I watched Edward glare back at his father. His face stiffening in anger. I threaded my fingers through his hand so his fingers didn't form fists. "I knew it was not the best decision but you forced my hand, you just had to be her knight in shining armor. You had to be the one who said, she could live a normal life."

"And it has been working."

"Yes Edward, until now when I get crazed phone calls in the middle of the night, when I have to hear her hysterical recounts of how she destroyed her big brothers relationship because she told the girlfriend how he couldn't keep it in his pants. You said you were responsible enough to look after her. What did you do last night Edward? What happens next time you fuck up? She is in the midst of a complete breakdown and her sole guardian is her immature brother who spends more time screwing other woman than looking after his sister."

"Are you done?" his voice had narrowed to a snarl. Edward's eyes were tiny slits. I cringed behind him.

"What?"

"You heard me, are you going to let me get a word in? I know you care about her. I understand that dad, I really do. But this has been good for Alice. She is fairly independent. Sure she practically lives with Bella and my phone rings nonstop, but she is out here. In the big wide world and surviving. She knew when to ask for help. She called Bella. She called me. Ok?" Edward's loose hand combed back his hair. I clung to his side. I wanted to scream at his father. I wanted to abuse him and tell him that Edward did everything he could. That our relationship dramas were fixed and Alice didn't need to worry anymore.

"Edward, I just…she's not safe with you. You're spreading yourself too thin. I mean how many times have you had to go to her course advisor? How many times has she interrupted your rounds? Don't lie to me because I spoke to your superior."

"Yeah, she does dad. She calls a lot. She rarely goes to classes. She blows her allowance. She manipulates circumstances. She has been eating pizza for the past month. She interrupts me when I speak. She calls me at two in the morning when she can't sleep because Bella is saying my name, ok. She does these things that she thinks helps but don't, but she always has. Dad that is Alice. She is not perfect but she is everything."

"Edward we know, I just worry about you."

Edward snapped at Esme. I was frozen in place, why had he never told me all this shit before? "Mum, please don't. I am fine." Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Clearly that was where Edward got the gesture from. I listened intently. Nothing made sense.

Edward and Carlisle were locked into a starring glare; I was worried their fight might escalate, so before either could speak again I tugged on Edwards arm until he looked at me. It hurt to see the fear in his eyes but I proceeded. "How is she?"

Edward closed his eyes as though shielding himself from the memory. "Edward?" the silence deafened me. I looked between the faces of Carlisle and Edward but neither spoke.

His mother answered for the two of them. I had forgotten she was there but when I turned to face her, she took a step closer to me. Her voice softly whispered, "She is fine Bella. She just has these days where she just over feels things." With tears now in her eyes, I saw Esme reminisce on what her daughter had been through, what she had been through. "It helped that we got her help when she was young. I love my children Bella, but you don't understand how hard it is, Edward barely understands himself. I know she has been doing so much better Edward but I worry all the time. I met Carlisle when Alice was just 6. Edward you were 8. By the time you moved back to your mothers, she was showing signs of bi-polar. This hyperaware mania has only increased tenfold since she began meds for bi-polar. I worry she will escalate and hide it." I was overcome with how much she was thinking of Edward unlike Carlisle who merely blamed him.

"Carlisle, I know you don't know me, I know you think I have inflicted myself on Edward's troubles. I have. We had a massive fight last night, but we are stronger now because of it. I want you to know, I love both of your children. Alice is more than a friend to me. Alice is like the sister I never had. She is my best friend. "

"I'm sure that's all true Bella. I see what you think you and Edward can do. But it's not the same, I can't expect Edward to fully look after his sister as much as he wants I mean. Granted he has done a good job, but it's not his duty."

"Then whose is it?" Edward snapped at his father. I knew by the tone of his voice that he was dangerously close to losing it.

Carlisle continued, ignoring his son who he just seemed to glare at. "I know Edward has calmed down a bit since he has known you, Bella. Yet the fact reminds. Alice is back in hospital and Edward here, has yet another black eye….Your girlfriend has a cast on her wrist and you have a black eye. What's that now 5? Don't you think you should be mature enough to not get caught in situations that result in black eyes?"

"Thanks for that heart wrenching speech dad, but you know nothing of how I have changed, how Alice has changed because of Bella. I love Bella." My eyes subtly widened as I realised how open Edward was being with his parents. It was something I would never have told Charlie the first time he met Edward, had he still been around. Esme's face blossomed into one full of contentment. She shot me a loving smile and I returned it. "And as for your sarcastic remarks about my eye, you know very well 4 times it was because and that's not my fault you didn't build my strength up as a child…."

Carlisle laughed. It reminded me of Edwards. "I'm sorry Bella. Edwards right. Once Alice is released I want you all to come over for diner ok?" I nodded. The two Masen men had such a strange dynamic. They seemed to jump right for the jugular in certain situations yet without doubt they respected each other. They loved and cared for each other. More than anything, they were still a family unit.

"When is she being released dad?"

"Today actually. She has been given a different set of meds, ones that don't, in her words "mess with my groove." Whatever that means." I laughed.

"Glad to see someone thinks I'm funny Edward."

"Yes well, Bella didn't grow up with you, did she?"

"Ha. Very funny son. So I think the best option now is, to go get her stuff and move her into the house." Edward grudgingly nodded.

"She can't stay on her own, that's for sure." They started to walk down the corridor. I thought about my home. I thought about how I couldn't have Alice living anywhere else.

"Can Alice move in with me until a more permanent option arises?" the two men stopped. They barely glanced at me, before glaring at each other. I got the feeling they were having a silent conversation. It scared me somewhat.

Edward nodded and turned towards me. I could read his face easily. I knew what he was going to say. "Bella I-"

"No Edward. Before, Alice had a crappy apartment; she didn't have someone watching out for her. I want to live with her. I will set up a stupid routine thing; I will make sure she gets help that will be my condition ongoing treatment. Rose is rarely home and you, yourself can come over whenever you need. I know she doesn't want to move back home."

"I'm sold." Carlisle's solid voice surprised me. He sounded confident. He smiled at me. And I felt an overwhelming connection with him and Esme.

"Dad, you cannot be serious!"

Esme interrupted him. "Why not Edward?"

"It's not fair. That's why." I crept up to him. A sly smile spread across Carlisle's face and he gestured for Esme to follow him. Edward stayed stationed to the spot in the hospital hallway.

"Edward, it's the easiest thing for her. She has just settled into her classes, she will have someone watching she is still taking her meds, she can wake me up and any time she wants, she can dress me everyday which is sure to keep her happy and anyway, she pretty much lives with me, Edward it is the wrong time to have her moved again….mid semester and all."

He wasn't sold. I could see it in the way his jaw was clenched. "Bella, it is not your responsibility. I can't expect you to monitor her. That's not fair."

"It's not fair you have to either….besides what's the other option?"

"I can find a place that the both of us can live in."

"Edward, can you imagine Alice willingly living with you? She would interpret it as your way to restrict her independence, this way you can watch her but give her space at the same time."

"I hate how you talk me into this."

"Guilt trip and all." He stopped walking and pulled me close to him. His hands gripped either side of my chin. He pouted down at my lips.

"But Bella, what about us. I need to know she won't impact on every element of 'us.'"

"Edward, we can deal with Alice's interruptions." Finally, he nodded, his face scrunching up like a kid. I had absolutely no idea what I had just talked my way into.

**

It had been a week. An entire week of moving Alice's things into a room Rose still hadn't fully unoccupied. I had called her on Tuesday and asked if Alice could have a more permanent place at our house. She agreed, saying if it meant she didn't have to see Dickward when she stayed at Emmett's, she was all for it. I failed to mention how Alice and I had packed up her items and put them in boxes…she wouldn't notice immediately…right?

Rose. Yes I think if I closed my eyes tightly I could remember her. A vague blonde haired thing that was currently MIA in my life. The only real communication I had with Rose these days were cheery messages she left on my answering machine informing she was staying yet again at Emmett's. Whenever I called her, she always seemed to be out. Our relationship was reduced to voice messages and brief 'hello how are you,' conversations. I'd laughed loudly when I'd heard her voice message the day after Edward and I had decided to stay together. It was full of lots of empty threats. She'd sworn so loudly and fluently that it had taken me a while to decipher that she was happy for me. It felt strange to realise Rose wasn't a big part of my life anymore. Honestly, I wasn't that concerned, deep down I knew Rose was always there. But now, at least, well for the moment I had a brother sister duo who demanded more than I thought I had.

The phone was a tricky conversation topic. I told Alice and Edward I refused to have them leave voice messages. I deleted the inbox. The answering machine was censored, as in I replayed the messages when someone else was in the room. There was no way I was going to listen to any future threats of Jimmy on my own. So far there had been none. Edward had taken two days to ask me why I had been so scared, I told him an edited version. Basically, Jimmy had said something to me that made me a bit nervous. He didn't push it. We were still on the post Tanya trust issues stage. Plus the situation with his sister put everything in perspective. It was a mad house at my apartment. No time for freak outs.

I had been lying on the couch, enjoying a quiet afternoon of TV while Alice was at her appointment,-Yes she went, she complained but she went,- when the front door had opened. In flew Edward straight from work. Instead of doing the gentleman thing and sitting awkwardly on the edge of the couch, Edward had thrown himself over me as though he was a blanket. And this was where the current conversation was taking place. I had tried to shove him off but he wasn't having any of it.

"Bellllllaaaaaaaaaa you said you could tame the pixie and get us time together… on our own." Edward had taken to whining my name at every opportunity since Alice had arrived. It was something he said he'd picked up from Alice and it was genuinely used when he was trying to get me to abandon my roommate plans and spend time with him. I felt like a rag doll being fought between the two.

"No. I'm not moving. You're mine right now." Edward flung his arm across my stomach, anchoring me to the couch as much as to him.

These interruptions had started the morning after Alice had been checked out of the hospital, Edward and I had been fooling around on my bed, nothing serious, but still Alice stalked into the room and sit down, beginning a conversation with me as though nothing was happening. Understandably Edward had been furious.

"Alice, I know we need to talk but can we do it some other time?"I whined. I actually whined.

"Yes my dearest sister, LEAVE!"

"Jesus Edward, I live here now so you are not the one who can tell me to leave. Anyway I was merely making a friendly visit to remind you, that your class started 15min ago."

"Shit." Edward was out of my bedroom door with a kiss on my forehead. It did nothing to stop the ache, not the ever growing need to have him close.

Alice had snapped "Bella! You and I have important living arrangements to make, stay focused.' I was soon to discover this was her code word for subtly moving Rose's stuff to boxes in the lounge room.

Present day Edward shuffled slightly he was heavy. But intoxicatingly so. He lent his chin on my chest. I knew he could feel my heart painfully thumping away.

"Bella" he whispered in my ear and I squirmed underneath him. He chuckled realizing he was getting a reaction. "Where is that annoying sister of mine?" his hands slowly moved, tingling me as he moved them up my sides. He slotted his legs between mine. I clung to him, great I think I was about to fall of the couch. Real seductive there Swan, the boyfriend tries to sex you up and you fall of the couch.

"Class." I cringed when I realized how much of moan that sounded like. Again Edward chuckled. The way he was kissing me, made me think back to the time in the club, the first serious time we had been close to having sex. "Edward?"

"Yes." I smirked as I realized he was having difficulty breathing just as much as I was.

"I don't have a cast anymore." I raised my arm to show him it was plaster free. It had been removed earlier this morning. There were of course deep scratch marks and the doctor had laughed finding 3 broken pencils and a million pen lids stuffed down the cast. Anyone with fiber glass on their skin will tell you how itchy it gets. My wrist didn't hurt if I rotated it slowly. Sharp movements and heavy things, sure they hurt it. I didn't get much of a chance to show him though because Edward shifted again on top of me and kissed me harder than before.

Between kisses he whispered in my ear. "Oh really?" I struggled to maintain some sort of control.

"Yes really, and the last time we had this ummm discussion, you ummm…. cut me off cos you were hung over and I h-"again he silence me with a kiss. I rolled my hips up to meet his heavy body. He tried to hide a guttural moan with a cough but it didn't work. A grin flickered across my face as he continued to kiss up my jaw line. I pulled my head back from his, straining it into the pillow. I bit my lip to prevent myself from laughing. "What was that?"

He glared at me. I could barely recognize the humour in his eyes. He muttered fairly quickly. "Nothing." He pushed himself into me further but I anchored myself into the couch. He sighed and lent back, snapping, he ran a hand through his hair. "What?"

"You laughed at me before." He narrowed his eyes at me so I pouted back.

"Yes I did."

"And yet when you did the same thing you pretended it didn't happen."

"True."

"That's not fair."

"Either is my annoying sister interrupting me when we are alone…in your bedroom…10 days in a row. But you know what's even less fair? Getting interrupted when I finally get alone time with you because I made an embarrassing sound." He kissed me roughly then; I suppose he hoped it would shut me up.

It didn't work and I pulled back. "It wasn't embarrassing. It was sexy." He rolled his eyes. And grabbing onto his jacket I pulled him closer to me. His mouth finding mine quickly while his hands tingled along the skin underneath my t-shirt. He gripped my hips strongly and I tried to move my legs a bit to get some much needed relief. He didn't budge though and his hands continued to climb up my shirt until they rested just below my bra. I sucked lightly on his bottom lip and his body shuffled into mine. "Edward." I felt his lips flip into a smirk and he broke away to let me breathe. I knew my lips were fully swollen. He attacked my neck then, littering it with his kisses. My body arched up even more into him. He returned to kissing along my jaw line, causing Goosebumps to prickle up my arms. My body molded under his touch, his hands pulled me towards him by my waist. I raised my head, my eyes locked on to his lips. They slightly parted under my gaze, my breathing became labored. "Bedroom?" I moaned. His face pulled back from mine. Silently he was questioning me. I nodded. My heart was racing. A grin briefly flickered across his face before he kissed me roughly. I felt his body leaning back, retreating from the couch. He stood at the foot of the couch. My chest was heaving. He ran a hand through his hair and I blinked, only know did I see him fully. He was wearing a shirt that fitted tightly across his chest and jeans. How he wore something so basic but so alluring was beyond me. The look on his face made me feel grateful for still sitting on the couch. The lustful glare he was giving me, made my knees clink together as I stood.

"Are you sure?" I didn't answer him instead I launched myself in his direction. He caught me, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist, and he kissed me hard. My legs instinctively wound around his waist. My heels locking together, squeezing him closer to me .I couldn't stand the distance between us. I needed to feel my skin on his.

"Come on." I clicked my heels together making him moan and hurry towards my room. My heart leaping about my chest, my face flushed with need. I knew what I wanted now. I stretched up to kiss him as he kicked my bedroom door shut. The TV was still on in the other room but I didn't care. He broke the kiss and dropped me to the floor. He stopped suddenly, his eyes spotting my bed, well my mattress. Since Alice had decided that the bed she bought me less than a month ago wasn't good enough, she had decided I need a new one. With my arm free from my cast for less than a day I hadn't actually had a chance to build my bed yet. The sheets from the dorms covered the mattress though.

"Seriously, Alice is making me build another one?" I nodded and stalked towards him. He lent forward and picked me up, my ankles relinking behind his back. This time I smirked at his reaction, before lightly biting his bottom lip. He grinned, I felt him lower the two of us onto the mattress, his knees buckled first, kneeling on the edge. My legs and hands and lips still clinging to him, before he gingerly lowered both of us; my back hit my makeshift bed before he lowered himself on top of me. I shuffled up slightly, pulling my head to the top of the mattress, resting it on the pillow. He groaned louder as each movement rubbed up his body. Our lips never separating my hands climbed to his hair, running themselves through his slightly curled hair.

"Bella." He hissed warningly. I knew he couldn't resist my fingers in his hair. I unwrapped my legs and again his knees parted mine, his body slotting perfectly into mine. Adreline was pumping around my body, heightening every sense, focusing on miniscule touches Edwards fingers left. His hands wound around my lower legs, his fingers tapping along my shins. His breathe was hot on my neck, and then he moved his hands, until they were playfully edging up under my t-shirt, leaving a trail of Goosebumps and sensitive skin in their wake. My breathing was sparse and shallow. He pulled my t-shirt off. I whimpered when his hands rested on the edges of my bra. I could feel every part of me wanting him, every sensation in my body screaming out for his touch. He tentively undid my bra, I pulled my arms out from the straps and he sighed. His face breaking out into a big grin. He lent down and kissed my lips quickly before straightening up.

He was breathing just as heavily as I was now, my hands fumbled down to his belt buckle. He broke our kiss to pull his t-shirt over his head quickly. I pouted at him slightly. His muscular chest I'd seen numerous times before but it still managed to momentarily dazzle me. He blatantly laughed with arrogance when he noticed my reaction and I blushed. His lips moved down my neck, kissing the spots he knew caused a reaction. Again I arched up towards him, wanting his touch to speed up, wanting his skin to be pressed against mine. I grabbed his head and forcefully caught his mouth with mine. I rolled him over and sat up. His face shocked. I smirked as I realized I was now out of his reach, straddling him I reached down to unbutton his jeans. Embarrassment flushed to my face, I had never been this dominating before. I saw his eyes fill with lust and I felt him underneath me.

"Bella," He moaned silently. My fingers fumbling to undo his jeans, I smiled and lazily lent back in to him. "I love you."

**

I immediately wanted more when I woke up. Though the comforting grip Edward had around me, changed my feelings, there was something so sweet about the way he was holding me. Gone were the instant cravings for more sex and instead I wanted to lie here, his arms encircling me forever. Protecting me from the Jimmy's, the Tanya's the Carlies of the world. I heard the door open and for a brief moment I freaked out, if Alice found us in here I honestly believed she wouldn't care. She'd storm right in to my room and probably ask for a play by play. Alice I felt believed nothing was sacred between us and now I guessed that would include the sex life of her step brother. I shuffled a little but I don't think Edward realized I was awake because he murmured some unintelligible answer before pulling me tighter.

I heard Emmett quite a while before I saw him. "What the fuck is this? Rosie why is all your stuff in boxes?"

"I have no idea Em…but I'm guessing Bella has a bit of explain- "my bedroom door opened. I could feel the gust of wind enter. I decided I'd let Edward deal with Rose, I was too comfortable to worry about moving yet. I felt Edward pull the doona up a bit before his enticing laugh filled the air. The vibrations his chest made almost rocked me back to sleep before Rose registered what she was seeing. "Oh FUCK." her shrieks were followed by Emmett's booming laugh.

He was, as usual ready with a response. "Rosie, I think they already have." The look on Rose's face caused me to laugh then. Rather than just a normal laugh though, still on a high from hours earlier I let out a stream of giggles that I seemed unable to control. Edward flinched realising I was awake before rolling his eyes as I giggled.

"Shut up Emmett… by the way thanks Rose, I think you officially have woken her." His tone was laced with amusement.

Rose covered her eyes with her hands, peaking from between her fingers I heard her mutter. "Can you please put some clothes on Dick head?"

"Can you please stop looking at my naked girlfriend Emmett?" I heard Rose swat Emmett and again I laughed. Rose raised her hands as though surrendering and walked out of my room slowly. Emmett gave Edward thumbs up before Rose yet again swatted his head. The door closed with a soft thud.

Edward rolled over, lying beside me, his forehead pressed against mine. He un-tucked my hand from his chest and held it in his hand, he seemed to be measuring the size of our two hands. "Hello love," I pouted. "Reality comes a calling."

"At least it wasn't Alice. She would complain that my bed isn't made up. "

"You're incredible." I grinned. I knew he wasn't just referring to the sex.

"I love you." the words were out before I registered them. It was the first time I had said them without a need for it. It was the first time I really felt like I was his and he was mine. I heard a murmur from the other room. "Time to see what they want."

"Belllllllllllllllllllllllla, do we have toooooooooooooooooo?" great, whining Edward was back. I shuffled out of his grip. He sighed and I placed a kiss on his forehead.

Edward grabbed my hand and a t-shirt as we walked out of my room. In my head, flashbacks of Edward and my antics were on replay. The naked chest in front of me was crushed against my own. I shuddered in anticipation before I looked up. Rose was sitting on the couch grinning like a fool. Emmett was nowhere in sight. "Boyfriend out." She snapped as soon as Edward appeared next to me. He dropped my hand and pouted at her while he pulled his t-shirt over his head. I gave him a look that said I really didn't want his shirt back on. Cockily, he smirked.

"I need to have a chat with Rose…explain everything." I used my best wide-bare-all-my-teeth smile. He kissed me again. I felt self-conscious around him suddenly as though he'd seen everything I had to offer now.

He almost sensed it. "I love you Bells." I knew a dopey smiled appeared then. He kissed my cheek again before he left.

I sat down, awaiting the onslaught. "Isabella Marie." She shrieked.


	14. Stalker

**A/N: this is bloody annoying. I wrote this chapter out in 3000 words during my holiday. But lack of access to the net and a crashed computer resulted in me losing all of it. Alas I'm sorry it's taken ages to post but I was so pissed off. I will try to update more frequently. Let me know any thoughts. I worry this is all too much in one chapter but I'm having some sort of hyper writing thing at the moment and I can't help it….enjoy!**

_Music- Stalker: Turin Brakes_

Chapter 14. ~Stalker~

"Yes Rose?" I bit on my nail and glanced around the apartment, trying my best to sound indifferent to what Rose was talking about. I couldn't keep the grin off my face though. I couldn't keep the excitement that was building in my stomach. I wanted to scream. I fucking loved him. And he loved me. And after everything it was like fairy tale bullshit. And I wanted to tell Rose and I wanted Alice to know and then once I had told them; I was going to lock them out of the apartment and drag Edward in here for a week.

"Can you please explain to me when that boyfriend of yours first started unraveling his clothes while you yourself were naked?" I heard the keys in the door jiggle. Great Alice was home.

"Is that your way of asking how long Edward and I have been having sex?" Alice entered. Clearly hearing the last bit she dropped her hand bag and shrieked exceptionally loudly.

"Sex? You and my brother are having sex? Gross….No wait…what's he like?"

Rose and I laughed out her name in sync. "Alice!"

"Sorry…it is kind of gross but not. Best friend vs. brother? Technically we're not blood related." She over exaggerated a seedy as wink in my direction and I let out an unrestrained laugh...

Rose jumped to her feet, her hands on her hips, I half expected her to stomp her foot in annoyance. "And you, totally, just stole my private conversation with Bella."

Alice grinned and flopped in the seat next to me. "She doesn't mind, I always do it." Rose relented. Her body sagged on the couch on the other side of me.

I nodded, thinking of all the times she had interrupted me and Edward. Over emphasizing each word, I sighed. "It's true."

It was Alice's turn to sound mad. "Shut up…. I only do it when you and Edward are acting all lovey dovey…"

"You mean the times when Edward and I are actually alone together?"

Rose raised her eyebrows suggestively at me. "Speaking of which…onto the more important things…Bella…sex…Edward?"

I coughed and blushed. "Yes Edward and I had sex."

They waited. They both looked at me. More like, they both drilled me with death stares. My blush grew darker. Rose had her determination look on her face. Alice's face kept changing between horror and intrigue. I decided to keep it PG for her sake. "It was unexpected…sort of."

"Where? Do I have to disinfect the couch or anything? Do I have to buy a new couch?" Alice leapt to her feet at that statement; she looked around the apartment as though she would grab rubber gloves at any second. Her eyes darting to the couch, the kitchen bench, the rug at the door.

I grinned at the thought. Before snapping back to reality with a shrill; "No!" my embarrassment flared, "in the bedroom ok." I couldn't look either of them in the eyes. Finally I glanced up Alice had the proud parent grin on her face.

"Bella, you had sex on a mattress that bed is not even made up!" I laughed. I had been spot on with Alice's reaction. Rose smiled politely but I could see an anxious look in her eyes. She bit her bottom lip like I often did when something awkward needed to be spoken about.

"Do we have to disinfect you?"

I had a general idea where she was going but I didn't think she of all people would ask me that. "What does that mean Rose?" I sounded so snappy.

"Bella…Alice…I love you both but this is Edward Masen…he would have to have some sort of disease…I mean…you know his reputa-"

I smacked her arm. "Thanks Rose, remind me of my boyfriends past conquests... real classy." She muttered an apology and I pretended to be pissed.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Very untactful. But don't worry Rose, I made him get one last week." The two of them dissolved in laughter. I didn't.

The phone rang then and it startled all three of us. I jumped to my feet and rushed at it, eager to be away from the twenty questions that were sure to be sprung on me in the next five minutes.

"Hello,"

"Hey Bella…it's me David from Angela's at the centre?" ahh. Great. I bet they were calling to ask if I wanted another shift.

"Oh hey David…what's up?"

"I was wondering if you could come down to the store later today Bella."

"I actually have million and one things to do today David…"

"It won't take long Bella, it's just I have some news…I can tell you over the phone but it might be better delivered in person?"

"It's probably easier over the phone though." Angela's had been uncommonly quiet for the past two weeks. It hadn't escaped my attention either that my hours had been cut back…nor the fact that the stock was slowing. Stock we usually all year round were suddenly 'unavailable' and unlikely to be ordered in. It had added up in my mind, I knew what this conversation was about and I didn't want to bother going to the center to hear it.

"Your choice I guess…Umm, I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news….I know you're a valued employee and have been for a few months but…the store is actually closing…we can get you another job but it won't be at this centre…probably a transfer to another store in Hughsdale...If not, the least I can do is give you a bloody good reference." I sighed. Hughsdale was like an extra forty minutes from my place. Ha. As if my car could stand that every day.

"I will have to think about that, sorry my car just wouldn't handle the early morning traffic that well…and I…when is the store closing?"

"At the end of the month I'm afraid."

"Thanks for the early warning." I had three weeks to get another job. Wasn't that some sort of code the store should have had to follow, tell me a month in advance or something? Probably not, I was after all a casual, retail worker. _ Expendable._

I walked back into the lounge. I was not that upset because I hated working at Angela's but it was money. Something I needed. I sighed. Rose grinned. "While you were gone, darling Alice and I had a quiet little discussion about why all my stuff is packed up in boxes and stacked around the lounge."

Alice shook her head and though it was the most normal response in the world, she exclaimed. "We don't have enough space in the cupboards."

Rose's face crinkled in annoyance. "I'm not asking _why_ my stuff is in the _lounge room _but why it is in boxes in the first place." I knew they could play nice but I also worried about the strain of an argument on Alice at the moment. I didn't want to say that though, she would crack it at me saying she wasn't fragile. But the fear for her mental health existed in my mind and I couldn't shake it.

Like a light bulb going off in Alice's face I saw the realization come through. "Ohhh. You're moving out with Emmett so why does it matter?" Wait. What? She was moving out and she hadn't told me yet?

"I….it…I hadn't told…."

Alice continued "Rose, I expected it would happen…just make sure you tell Edward, he has some friend that wants to move in when Em's gone."

"Jesus, you organized everything and I didn't even know we were moving in together."

"No more sex talk now. Time for Rose to pack everything up!" I cringed. Great.

**

Edward came over later that afternoon. Emmett was packing up rose's stuff and Edward had offered to help. So far this help, had consisted of him teasing me whenever he got the chance. I hadn't gotten dressed it appropriate clothing, instead I had stolen Edward's shirt and somehow Edward was left wearing only his boxer shorts.

"Edward" I whined. He was complaining that he as cold and wanted his shirt back. I had been refusing for the past ten minutes and now I sounded like a stubborn child. My phone interrupted my complaining however. He reached for it, answering for me. A split second of panic ripped through me. Please don't be Jimmy.

"Bella's phone." He smirked at me before his face fell ever so slightly.

"It's Edward…whose this?" He mouthed 'sorry' at me, his body language changed. He put as much distance between us as possible. The phone swung around to the other ear. I knew my face was shooting confusion at him. He shot me a firm grin. He didn't seem to be relaxed; whoever was on the phone was making him nervous. Listening, I hoped to work it out. "...Oh…yeah I will just give it to….yeah I am…didn't you want to speak to her yourself? Ok…sure….I don't know about six weeks…No?...ummm, I am at uni…. studying medicine….22…." 6 weeks? He was talking about how long we'd been dating for, officially anyway. I titled my head slightly questioning him who it was. He shot me a look of almost horror. Then it hit me. My eyes widened in fear. Oh no. I was in for it now. I had to get him off the phone quickly. Shiiiiiiit. My hand hastily opened in his direction, demanding he pass me the phone. He muttered some sort of apology on the phone before passing it to me looking relieved.

"Hello mother."

"ISABELLA MARIE." I tuned out for a second because Edwards eyes shot up, he smirked, great now he knew my middle name. "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? BELLA."

"Yes mum?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Edward?" She spat his name and I tried to digest the anger that rose. I hadn't spoken to her in about 2 months and suddenly she wanted to know why I hadn't talked about Edward?

"Because it's new, we are new." And you didn't answer my last call.

"Six weeks is not _new. _How do you know him? How did you meet? Is he treating you alright? Are you being _careful?_ I can't believe you didn't tell me. Bella I want answers." God, how was I meant to answer when she was shooting question after question at me? Edward made a gesture of leaving the room, I hastily shook my head. If he stayed in the room, hopefully I could make a quick conversation escape. A grin plastered itself back on his face before he resumed his primary school pose on the floor.

He got up quickly to move, I ripped the phone from my ear.

"EDWARD ANTHONY," it felt good to yell at him. His entire body flinched though, he wasn't expecting me to talk to him let alone know his middle name. His eyes flicked to mine.

"Yes Isabella Marie." He thought his sweet voice was going to get him out of trouble.

"Where do you think you're going? I think it would be far more productive if you finished building this." I gestured towards my bed. He sighed and sat back down. Within a second he was absorbed in making the bed frame. I heard my mother scream demanding to know what was happening.

"Edward." I whined. He looked up at me; a grin flickered across his face. "Thank you." My mother screamed again. It caught his attention. He chortled. His shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"Geez, how long does it take you to make my bed?" I teased. Giggles erupted as he shot me a wounded look. He went to say something and I gestured to the phone.

"Sorry about that mum. Edward was trying to make me build something and pfft as if…."

"Bella."

"Yes mum?"

"You love him don't you?" my face went bright red. I was luckily Edward seemed to have re-absorbed himself, probably hurrying to finish before I teased him again.

"Yeah I do…what was the other question?" I could hear my mother jumping up and down in excitement, it was the first time I had openly admitted to her my feelings about someone of the opposite gender. Because of previous experiences I knew it caused more issues than solutions. I pretended to not hear her. "Oh yeah, how did we meet?"

"Mum, he's my new roommate's brother. I think you spoke to Alice last week when you called? "

"Yes yes I spoke to her… oh I love Alice." but I was preoccupied. Edward had raised his head and his eyes caught mine. He winked and it was lucky I was on my bed or my knees would have buckled.

"So was there any particular reason you called?" I wanted to end the conversation now, before she started lecturing me about the birds and the bees, about how I should wait for the perfect moment. In her mind, sex should come _after _marriage. She had brought "it" up on so many occasions that I was surprised my face still flushed with embarrassment, "it" being her code name for what she could barely say '_my virtue_.'I laughed remembering the time I had demanded to know exactly what words she was referring too. And I thought I could out blush anyone.

"Bella. How are you? Really. It's been 5 years now. I was going to call the other day but-"

"I'm fine mum. Edward really helped me, on the day. " he looked up concerned, my tone had darkened.

"Really? That was sweet of him."

"Yeah, yeah it was."

"So Bella. I have some other news."

"Yeah?"

"Phil proposed." My jaw hit the floor.

"wow….congrats?" with my mother you could never have any definite, as much as I knew she loved Phil I wasn't sure she was ready to head down the aisle again.

"Of course! We are going to get married real soon Bella. Short engagement and all, I mean why wait?"

"Yeah, why indeed?"

"So, the wedding is going to be on the 24th."

"Of this month!!?" Edward finished the bed frame; he stood gesturing the finished product. I leapt of the bed and kissed his cheek. I patted his head and he rolled his eyes.

"Gosh Bella, no not that soon."

"Next month?" I stood with my hands on my hips as Edward tried to get me to help him lift the mattress off the floor. My eye brow rose, as if. Again he rolled his eyes. He turned towards the door, but I stopped him leaving. I pulled him into me, my mum was babbling about something but all I caught was the final sentence. "No, the month after." Edward lightly pushed past. "Em, hon." He whispered in my other ear. Goosebumps rose just beneath my ear. He smirked as I allowed him to walk past. No more than that he looked arrogant as he walked past. I had been dazzled by him and I didn't think I could have stopped him even if I had tried.

"Wow that is soon." Not as soon as I had expected but soon. My thoughts wondered to mum and dad's wedding. I had seen the video enough times, the full works; white dress, big church and a ton of family. I sighed. "So how are you going to do it this time?"

"Small ceremony. Phil wants it to be small and I've done it big and I don't want to relive certain memories." Certain memories were my mother's term for my father.

"sounds good….ok mum I have to go, Edward and Emmett are trying to lift my mattress onto my bed and its getting caught on my stuff….Em, be careful of my desk…Edward watch out your going to trip on your pants…." He turned towards me, his plump lips forming an 'oh' shape. I was distracted for a second, starring at them but then reality came a calling.

"Excuse me Bella?" shit. I had said that directly into the phone.

"Yes mum?"

"Why are Edwards's pants lying on your floor?" I thought of the quickest thing that came to me.

"Because he is wearing his shorts." I muffled my laughter into a cough. Emmett bellowed out his contagious laugh. Edward looked pissed. It was true, technically boxers were shorts right? I let my mum digest this, I didn't want to the 'talk' to come up again. "Sorry mum I really have to go. I will call again soon, I promise, later today even." Emmett was still recovering from my comment. He was wrestling with the mattress, dropping it ever so slightly when I raised my eyebrows suggestively at him. Edward was trying to maneuver the mattress to the bed frame while not laughing.

"Bella. Please tell me everything is still ummm 'intact?" Again I coughed a laugh away. Amusement tinted my face though. I could tell my mum was embarrassed because she hurried over her goodbye. I didn't answer her question and I pretended to not notice.

"As long as you think Edward deserves this Bella" I took a moment to calm the laughter that was about to spike my voice, I zoned out hoping I could get off the phone before I broke down on the phone, I couldn't breathe if I breathed, I knew I would laugh, suddenly I had become a prize. This was absurd, it was not like Edward had been the first…and my mother had, had sex with Phil for Christ's sake and they weren't married….Thinking about that shut me up. "Bella, I can hear you are busy. I have a million things to do anyway…"

"Mum, I love you."

"Bella, remember what I just said."

"Mum, he is not the first." Stunned silence on her behalf, made me realize what I had just said. Internally I cringed but I could still feel the laughter rising, what did she expect? I had walked in on her and numerous men since dad had died. The situation was so amusing; Edward and Emmett standing their wrestling with my mattress, while my mother politely asked me about my sex life. She seemed to compose herself on her end though.

"I love you too Bella." I hung up, just as the mattress was placed perfectly on its frame. Emmett laughed hysterically. Edwards's eyes glazed with a hint of pain.

"Please tell me….your mother didn't ask about our sex life?" he pinched the bridge of his nose. I was holding my own laughter in now. Emmett collapsed on the bed giggling like a child, it reminded me of Alice, maybe those two spent far too much time together.

"Bella," Edward groaned as I looked up at him. Oh he knew.

I wanted to rub it in though. I knew to Edward this was exceptionally embarrassing. He hadn't met my mother yet and she already knew what we were doing. I muffled another giggle. Though the words caused me to chuckle before I had even said them, I looked at Emmett before back to Edward, "yes Edward, my mother is very worried about my virtue." His hands flew to his face, cowering against my words.

Emmett only seemed to laugh louder. "Wow Edward. She thinks you stole her daughter's precious virtue." I didn't think I could laugh anymore but tears came to my eyes and my chest heaved, I screamed as my laughter got louder, Alice came running into my doorway followed by rose who was wondering why Emmett and I were so out of breathe. She looked me up and down before snapping at us. I looked at her shocked. He whispered the conversation in her ear. A smile appeared on her face, she looked back and forth between me and Edward. I heard Emmett snigger 'virtue' and I was gone again. I lost all control of my body; laughter shook away any worries I had before. My hands continually wiped away the tears that were pooling there. Edward was struggling to hold a grimace I could see it in his eyes. I finally recovered enough to listen.

Rose addressed me mockingly, "Bell, I know Renee is aware you no longer have your virtue, but please not in front of _my boyfriend._"

I was confused, "what?"

"Bella. Please put some clothes on." Alice grinned widely in my direction. Realization hit me, my hand flew to cover my mouth and Edward hurried to stand in front of me. I laughed again remembering less than two minutes ago I had been hanging on to Em trying to stay upright while all laughter took over. I was only wearing a flimsy t-shirt. Edward's flimsy t-shirt. Edward glared at me. His eyes refusing to roam up my body like I knew he wanted too.

"Sorry Rose, I'm easy you know." She burst into giggles then and Edward finally cracked.

***

Today was my second last shift at Angela's. I finished early. It was expected, the store was not busy even with the final sales. Edward was at the library with Emmett. The two of them were stressing about their exams. Edward had stayed over last night and I knew he would be tired because only yesterday had Alice had bought some headphones to keep herself protected from our late night antics. Rose and Alice had seemed surprisingly perky about Angela's closing. Joking about how now I would have some more free time to spend with Edward. Yes, the grilling began. They must have decided during the car ride to the center and back (yes my car still wasn't working) that they wanted in depth details. As such Alice was now able to describe in detail every single aspect of Edward. I figured if I gave enough away it would shut them up.

We pulled up into the outside car park discussing how we figured a girl's night with take out was in dire need. When Alice glanced at the house then at me. "Shit."

It was late afternoon at this stage and the sun was blocking what Alice seemed to be pointing at. "What? It finally sunk in that he is your brother?"

"No…umm Bells." Rose was in on it now. I tried to focus on the door and that's when I saw him.

"Ahhh fuck." for the second time in my life I was unconditionally scared. I hadn't heard from him in how long and now he was at my apartment door.

"Do you want me to call Edward?"

"And say what? It will only stress him out…let me talk to him first aright?"

"Bella, the last time you saw James you ended up in the hospital."

"Thanks Alice, I do remember that." I grabbed my wrist unconsciously. Why was Jimmy here? Did he really want to speak to me? Or was it going to be another fight over Edward?

Rose, interrupted my daydreams; "Bella, you haven't spoken to him since then?" her face dropped.

"Spoken? Maybe…seen? No, he has called a few times and I would rather not think about what he has been saying…" Rose's hand rummaged around in her handbag. Half its contents were suddenly spilled out on the backseat next to her. She didn't seem to care though. Her face was taunt and grim. Determination evident.

"I'm calling Em and then Edward. There is no way I'm letting you talk to him on your own."

"Jesus, do you two overreact much?"

They both sighed. Alice tried a different tact, a more logical, calming one. "Bella, you rejected and humiliated him. Edward almost pressed criminal charges, do you really think it's wise to voluntarily go and speak to him?" it made sense why they were worrying. It made sense if you're thought about it like that, when I thought of the two phone calls. But I wanted to believe this was Jimmy. This was my mate. Not some stalking guy. I shrugged off the doubts.

"Yes. Because I would like to find out why he is here." Rose raised her hand up in triumph.

"Finally, I found it." With her hand gripping the phone tightly and waving it around in the air, I sighed. Shit she really had been hanging out with Alice too much, her hyper attitude was rubbing off. I had thought that Rose of all people would understand what I meant. She knew James. She had been his friend once. I pointed this out and all she replied as, 'yeah, I was, before he punched Edward causing you to break your arm. And as much as I hate Dickward he tries to do what's best for you." Alice snorted. I had forgotten she was listening.

Rose smiled grimly at me. "Fine Bella. Suit yourself. But we are both staying in here, locking the doors calling male backup and watching the two of you like hawks."

"Fine, you do that." I snapped.

Despite how brave I sounded, I wasn't. Edward didn't know about the seriousness of the calls. I knew he was very protective of me and the track record with Jimmy wasn't the greatest. Yet again I unconsciously gripped my wrist; I walked up towards the house. I was shaking by the time I got there. I hoped Alice and Rose really were watching me closely.

"Hi Jimmy."

"Hey Bella, how are you?" he took a step towards me. I moved out of his way. I put the keys in the lock. I didn't want to ask him in though, so I hoped the appearance of me entering was enough to get him to leave.

"I'm fine….you?"I almost stuttered.

"Just dandy." A smile flickered over his features but it was fake. Salesmen creepy. Unnatural.

I gave up on the keys and left them dangling there. Turning to him, I figured basic was the best response. "Oh, ok…that's good."

"Yep." There was an awkward tension surrounding the two of us. I was trying to decipher what it was in my mind; did he realise I felt threatened by him? Was it the Edward connection? I wanted to hug him and have it return to normal but that creepy grin hadn't come off his face.

"So…is there a reason you're here Jimmy? I mean not that I haven't wanted to see you …I just…."

"I wanted to have a chat with you Bells. And apologise I heard how you slipped and broke your wrist at the club…I'm sorry about that…you are the clumsiest person ever you know that right?" he tacked the end on, trying I suppose to make a joke of the incident. I felt like he was trying to desperately cling to a past we had once shared. One where he had known me. I noticed he didn't mention the phone calls.

I knew it was time to bring up the pink elephant of the conversation. Edward had to be brought up. No matter how much I wanted this to just be about Jimmy and I, I figured our past was done. He needed to know I still had someone who would protect me. He had to live in the present and my present included my boyfriend. "Yeah… did you know Edward had to get five stitches?"

The grin fell off his face. His eyes darted around the front yard, not once settling on the car or me.

"Yeah. I heard, how unfortunate." The sarcasm in Jimmy's tone caused me to internally flinch back. Now I was sure I didn't want him to know that he was making me anxious. I hoped Rose hadn't been lying about calling Em and Edward, suddenly I felt l wanted their support. I tried to shove the feelings off. This was Jimmy. I'd known him for years. But the back of my mind I kept hearing Edward tell me Jimmy would do _anything _to make me, his. I became a bit cautious then, realizing how much of a dumb arse I was thinking I could approach Jimmy alone.

Suddenly more than anything I wanted to get out of there. Jimmy's unplanned visit was freaking me out. He smiled. "I actually bumped into him about a week later actually…we had a lovely chat, Mike, Edward and I."Jimmy thought I hadn't known. The grin reappeared. He sounded smug.

"Oh… that's right…at the bar?"The grin was gone. But the scariness factor wasn't. I thought back to how Edward had been drunk, how we had fought over Tanya, how Michael and Jimmy had been saying things about me at the bar. Fuck. They had said these things to Edward and combined with the messages…this was nothing new. I wanted to get away. I needed to get away.

"Yes! He did tell you. I have footage of the incident if you'd like to see…though your Masen was being fairly coy all evening pretending to not cheat on you when the camera was rolling." I was over his games. He didn't want to apologise, I could tell now he had an ulterior motive. He didn't want to see me. He wanted to check up on Edward and me. It was frustrating me that I had to put up with all his bullshit. I started to wish that I hadn't got out of the car. I tried to think of a way I could get back in the car without seeming to disturbed.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "So James, what is the reason you came? I know you don't care about Edward's hospital bill and I really don't want to talk to you about him anyway." I sounded firm, irritated, and authorative. In reality, my hands were shaking so much that I could barely hold the keys.

He blinked his eyes at me a few times as though he was trying to decipher what I had said. "Seriously?"

I gave him the same look back. What had I said that had confused him so much? "What?"

"He is still around? You're still dating?" I nodded and absolute shock appeared on his face. I had never seen someone's face change so drastically. He said 'still,' so loudly that I was surprised Alice hadn't shouted some insult from the car. I took a quick glance at them. Alice's face was pressed against the window; Rose was leaning back next to her, the phone pressed against her ear. I could tell she was talking exceptionally fast into the phone, Alice's head snapped back to hers for a second before returning to my surveillance. I froze. I couldn't move. I was scared. I couldn't move.

"Yes. Why wouldn't we?" I nodded. The confusion on Jimmy's face was making me feel nervous. I kept telling myself I trusted Edward completely. But at the back of my mind, I wondered if a leopard could really change his spots. I wanted to crush the fears but the increasing silence on Jimmy's behalf was frightening me.

"Because of whom he is. Fucking hell, he must hate me more than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy lent in to me. I tried to back away but the door handle clipped my hip so I sort of pushed myself against the wall. Jimmy leered and lent in close. I leaned back as far as I could. It didn't stop him. The grin was smug across his face.

He whispered in my ear. "Bella, Edward is just dating you to piss me off. It's blatantly obvious." Chills erupted up my spine. My mouth was suddenly very dry, but I swallowed the fear.

I shook my head. "I don't think so." Jimmy's hand snuck around my wrist. I clenched my jaw so tightly I was worried teeth would fall out. Panic was settling in and goose bumps were covering my body. Jimmy was scaring me.

I heard a car pull up to the curb then. A door opened, I didn't hear it shut though; I visualized Edward running from the car and not bothering to close the door. It was something I knew he would do. I couldn't look to see who it was though; Jimmy's face was so close to mine. Unclenching my teeth, I bit my lip in excitement. Rose tooted her horn and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Jimmy gripped my wrist tighter; he was trying to regain my attention. It worked.

"What?"

"You called back up?" a sneer covered his face. I hated how he was trying not to laugh.

"Well not exactly but I just thought I sh-" I stopped talking when Edward appeared on the porch. His eyes connected to mine, I instantly felt clamed, and clearly he was attempting to see if I was alright. My eyes pleaded with him to help me. It wasn't like I was the damsel in distress but I was uncomfortable in Jimmy's presence. With one quick step forward Edward angled himself against Jimmy. If he didn't let me go, I knew for sure that Edward would punch him.

Edward held my eyes for one more minute, before muttering, "Bella…let's go inside right?" I nodded and tugged at my wrist. Jimmy didn't let it go.

Instead, he felt the need to yell. "What? I am not even allowed to talk to my friend anymore?"

Edward didn't back down though. I felt ridiculous because of how my body was reacting to his presence. Stupid hormones. Stupid adrenaline. "Not really James, you see, you don't want just talk to my girlfriend. Please Let her go."

"Jesus. I knew you were possessive but she isn't something of yours Masen. She is her own human."

I wanted to slap James across the face. Instead I snatched my wrist from him and snapped. "Jimmy, please go." I rushed at Edward and he pulled me tightly towards his body.

Jimmy ignored me. Instead he chose to jeer at Edward. "Letting your woman fight your battles now Masen?"

"Fuck off James." Edward didn't even seem bothered by what Jimmy was saying. His eyes had left his face; he was searching mine for signs of trouble in my expressions.

Jimmy held his hands up as though he was at a crime scene. Did he really want Edward to punch him? Is that what he wanted? Because the continual taunts would eventually get to him. "Step back Bella, big boys are using big words."

Edward finally looked at Jimmy. Look being the key word. I knew if I was on the receiving end of this 'look,' I'd never feel safe ever again. Edward looked down right scary. "Seriously mate, if you don't get off the por-"

Jimmy changed tact. "Did she tell you about my delightfully descriptive voicemails?"

Shit. I watched Edward's adams apple bobble up and down. He didn't look back at me until he whispered. "What?" only then, did he gaze between the two of us.

"Oh, oh, oh! She didn't…" Jimmy's eyes lit up and he pointed at me. "You didn't Isabella! Wanted to keep something from him?"

I tugged on Edward's jacket until he looked down. Anguish was written on his face. I sighed and ignored Jimmy's presence. "I told you about him saying something…it was the day Tanya." His expression didn't change, in fact if possible it became harder.

Jimmy smiled at me. "See, Bella; all Edward and I, hear is I didn't tell you about my secret conversation."

I snapped. If Edward wasn't going to hit him I bloody hell would. "That is not what I said!"

"Bella, do you want me to tell Edward here, one of my messages? Or perhaps we could get out your phone and play them?" panic sunk in my gut. Fuck. No. I knew how Edward would react. Jimmy would be in the hospital before the night was out. Edward in some jail cell.

"No. Edward, let's go inside." I pulled him towards the door. He didn't budge. He was locked in on a staring contest with Jimmy. It made me feel sick. I didn't want to hear James say these words. Because every time I made the connection between him and the messages, parts of my childhood broke off and died. Memories of the friendship I had with Jimmy were crumbling. It was like he was a different person. Perhaps he was on drugs. "Please Edward; I need you to get me inside. Please." My voice shook; I could hear the pure fright in my muttered voice. I was petrified of Jimmy now. Scared that he would recite one of his messages and I wouldn't be able to pretend it wasn't him.

Jimmy glared at Edward. His lip turned up in the unnatural smile. The salesman one. The smile that caused my body to freeze. It felt like ice was pulsing though my veins. "Edward, " he said his name politely, clearly, obviously. "First, I would push her against the door. My hand over her mouth suffocating any screams, I would make sure she could see me though, make sure she understood that a real man was ..." Edward's hand twitched.

"Shut up…Edward inside. Now!" my hand turned the key and I fell into the entranceway. With the door open I turned back to Jimmy and Edward. The starring match hadn't dismissed. Jimmy was mumbling something. I hoped to god it wasn't more threats about me. I guessed it was though, Edward's face paled and his fists clenched. With a final cry of "Edward, please." He allowed me to pull him inside. He seemed frozen in anger. I heard James laugh outside and Edward turned around and slammed the door. He locked it, his actions on autopilot. His fists were tightly clenched. I put my hand on them. He flinched a bit at my touch.

He fumbled in his pocket for his phone.

"Em, take Rose and Alice to yours please. It's not safe here at the moment for any of them…I'll call you later ok?" he didn't wait for an answer. He just hung up. His voice was so cold. Empty. It was like he was telling me about Alice's condition all over again.

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

And then he spun around and faced me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I wanted to cry. He sounded like a little boy. The look on his face made me feel queasy. I should have told him. I knew I should have told him. Why didn't I?

"Because I thought without a reaction he would stop. Because I thought you would get hurt…we were having difficulties and I didn't want to bring it up."

"Jesus Bella, I wouldn't have fought him." I felt relieved? Upset. Almost disappointed. What type of person thinks that? What type of person wants their boyfriend to beat up their ex best friend? Who is that?

"oh." It sounded softer than I had meant it.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. His hand was shaking. I hoped it was from anger. "I would have gone to the police. Bella, James is fucked up and I don't like him telling you shit like that."

"Edward, please I need you to not get mad. Please, I know he is serious now and it scares me and I need it to be jokes and love and I need you to take it all away from me. I can't deal with you getting mad now Edward. I just can't. I need you to be strong, safe, calm Edward." I wanted to tell him to leave the crazy, mad stuff to Jimmy. But I didn't because I could barely get those few words out before I started crying, before I clung to Edward with everything I had. I knew he was angry at me for not telling him. That I hadn't spoken to Alice about them. That I hadn't even mentioned them to Rose.

He sighed. He grabbed me in his arms and carried me to the elevator. His body angling towards the door so I was safer than ever. "I'm not mad. I just know he isn't telling you some lie. Bella, he told me shit like that at the pub the other week. He has absolutely no right to be calling you and leaving those messages. It is a criminal offence. He is threatening you…and you couldn't even tell Me." his voice broke at the end. It made me feel worse.

"I am sorry. I don't know…I just thought…He scares me now Edward, that's not my Jimmy."

I hated the jealous spark that flared in him when I least expected it. "He never was yours."

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah. I do. Bella, James wont hurt you not while I am here, you know that right?" I tried to nod.

"That's what I have been telling myself."

My eyes scrunched up tried to stop the tears from rolling down my cheek. "Hey, it's true. Come here." He pulled me tighter into his open arms. It was like he was trying to crush out my worries. His voice, his touch, his fucking scent meant safety now. His fingers danced along my jaw before he tilted it up to him. His lips met mine. Sweetly. Every fear I had was crushed. Edward would fix it all. He said so himself.

Now I just had to find another job.


	15. Baddies Boogie

**A/N: I actually have numerous ideas for this ff! So expect more regular updates.**

**I've been listening to Kings of Leon (old school none of this, sex on fire bs) and British India while I wrote this…so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not smeyer. Bella and Edward are not mine.**

_Music- Baddies Boogie: Babyshambles_

Chapter 15 ~ Baddies Boogie. ~

Five days had passed since James had arrived on our doorstep. He had tried calling me. Numerous times really. I ignored every single call. I knew it was wrong but I made Edward promise he wouldn't go to the police about the threatening phone calls. I did get a restraining order, not that a flimsy piece of paper did much to keep me feeling protected at night. Edward agreed with much reluctance though he insisted I at least allow him to tell Emmett, his dad, Alice and Rose. He also forced me to get a new number. Though I knew for a fact that it was only a matter of time before Jimmy got it again. Edward was simply too stressed at the moment. While my finals were mostly over, he had yet to start his. Stress, I discovered made him especially grumpy. He was worried about Alice's moods. He was dealing with his parents constant calls. He was trying to keep me happy and safe. He was doing his medical rounds. He was studying for finals. So yes he was stressed. And easy to annoy.

I was leaning on Edward's shoulder as we both hogged the couch, watching the BBC version of pride and prejudice. I had seen it so many times I could practically dictate the next line to Edward without watching the screen. In fact I had been doing that for the past ten minutes. It was causing a small worry line to appear on his forehead. I knew every inch of Edward's body these days. Ever since the 'James debacle,' Edward had been staying at the apartment. He claimed it was for Alice and my, protection but I secretly knew it was because I cried out for him during nightmares and that broke his heart. Ever since our declarations of love, ever since we'd had sex Edward couldn't stop finding excuses to touch me, to kiss me, to share my bed. Of course I didn't mind. We were in love. And I knew it was sickeningly so to anyone else, but I couldn't help it. I craved him. Edward's arm was slung over my shoulder, cradling me into him.

I was of course muttering every line along with the actors.

"Belllllaaaaa, stop it."

I smirked. The angry vein in his forehead popped out. I acted innocent. "Stop what?" I bit my bottom lip. Edward sighed and pulled me closer to him. His hand began tracing circles up my arm. It was distracting me. I wanted to watch. Mr. Darcy was just returning to Pemberley and I knew the Colin Firth was about to go swimming in his lake while Elizabeth Darcy watched on. That was my favourite part. But I couldn't see the screen. Edward was holding all of my attention.

"Edwarrrrrrrrrrd, stop it."

It was his turn to smirk. "Stop what?" I sighed and tried to focus again.

About five minutes later I had given up. I paused the DVD and faced him.

"What did you do that for?" he actually sounded surprised and I wondered if he was aware of his effect on me.

I kissed his lips softly. "I was distracted."

"Oh?" his eyebrow rose.

"By you." I could tell with an instant that he knew exactly what he was doing. He grabbed my leg suddenly causing me to squeal 'Edward,' he'd maneuvered us on the couch so now I was lying on top of him. My head over his heart. He was laughing at my squeals openly now and the vibrations were causing goose bumps to reveal themselves all along my collarbone. I kissed his neck and it shut him up.

My hands speared through his hair. My breathing deepened. Edward's hands gracefully undid the buttons on my shirt. His hands grabbed at my breasts through my bra and my back arched into him. 'fuck.' he smirked. And I thrusted my hips into him so he didn't forget who was in control here. He groaned a deep feral groan that caused my legs to open wider and I shimmed my body up his, I needed to do something, anything that relieved the growing pressure.

And then, Alice with her impeccable timing walked in.

Walk? I almost scoffed at myself, Alice never just walked in. She practically skipped in. These days, her medication was in a lot lower doses and while I didn't think these pills were going to fix everything, Alice seemed quite content. She glanced at us and turned around to give me a bit of privacy. "Bella, Bella! I have a job for you."

I sat up, now I was straddling him and redid my buttons up. Edward groaned. I purposefully shuffled around a bit. He put a pillow over his face to muffle the groans. I gave all my attention to Alice though Mr. Darcy's frozen face on the TV caught my attention. "Oh…really?"

"Yes…do you remember Victoria?" I had a moment remembering the one time I had met Victoria, the red head. She was everything Edward should have wanted; beautiful, smart and confident. Yet somehow, he'd chosen me.

"Yes Alice I do…." I dropped my gaze from Alice then. I pulled Edward's pillow back, "that was the day you asked to kiss Me." a real grin flittered across his face. He tried to pull me into him for another kiss but I scrunched my nose up and turned away. "So Alice?"

"Well, she just quit her job at this restaurant….and she said, if you wanted she would put in a good word for you." again I nodded. But I had an uneasy feeling. Why would Victoria want to help me? "She said the money was really, really, really good but the hours were a tad insane." I nodded. I only had one more of my finals left and Edward still had all of his to do, so it wasn't like I had anything better to do with my time. God. I sounded like those girls that didn't have a life outside of Edward. I made a mental note to call Rose or Angela tomorrow. I needed to see someone that wasn't related to Edward.

It was Edward who voice my concerns, "Umm, Why does she want to help?" I think he expected me to hit him or something because he gave me an apologetic glance. I shrugged. I agreed, it made no sense.

"Alice…I will think about it because Jimmy did tell me he had relations with her so while I know you trust her completely I am also aware of how manipulative he is."

"Oh, I didn't tell her at first it was for Bella, I just asked if she knew of any jobs and then she went into this mass ramble about the place to which I explained it wasn't for me…but I know you have to be cautious with a psycho on the loose."

Edward ran a hand through his hair and I pouted. He rolled his eyes. He knew I liked to be the only one to touch his hair, himself included. I knew he was digesting everything I had just said because his jaw looked locked. "Tactful Alice….it does make sense that she thought it was for Alice…I haven't spoken much to her lately, so I don't know about James."

Alice opened her eyes wide and lifted her chin up. "Yeah she said."

"Give it a rest Alice."

She looked up at me widening her eyes, "What?"

I felt it was my duty to stop yet another sibling brawl. As of late Alice and Edward had been getting on each others nerves. Edward said, Alice was better at keeping in touch with his friends that he was. In retaliation Alice told him, it was because she wasn't a snob and actually talked to people outside those she lived with. Edward was pissed at her saying this. She knew he was stressed and being a sister, she knew exactly how to press his buttons. In face, I think she liked to. And being the good girlfriend…or was I being the better best friend? I interrupted. "Sounds, really good…did she want me to call her?"

"Nah, I'll just message." She skipped into the kitchen then, muttering something about getting a drink.

I turned around again. This time I lent up a bit more, so my elbows supported my head. "Edward."

"Yes?" he kissed my lips quickly. I thought about what Alice had said, about how I had barely seen Rose since James had popped around. Perhaps Emmett hadn't wanted her to be put in danger? God. I was hopeless; I was making excuses for the stupidest things I could have thought of. Rose was her own person, sure she was madly in love with Emmett and sure she hated being a way from him. But I knew she still saw people from her mechanics class outside Uni. I knew she had cracked it at Emmett because he had told her once she couldn't go somewhere. Rose was still independent and in love. I however was far from being independent. I really needed to call Rose.

"Hey…Do you think we're anti-social as a couple?" Edward's face jerked back from mine quickly. I suppose he hadn't thought I was going to ask him something so serious. Especially when he was in the mood for something else.

"No…" Right then, I saw him think about it. He closed his eyes for the briefest of seconds. I traced his jaw line with my finger. He opened his eyes. He stared straight at me. "Well…"

"We so are! My god. This is embarrassing. I have become one of those hermit people that you read about in the newspaper, the ones who had no friends and die and no one knows for like a hundred days!"

He was laughing now, mocking me even. "Geez, a tad dramatic aren't we?"

"Well it's true!"

"It can't be true, because those hermit people are always alone and you have me in your loneliness." He smiled quite proud of having thought of this.

"Great, my controlling boyfriend, is cutting me off from the world so that he has a partner in his hermit ways." He rolled his eyes.

"It's not that Bells," serious Edward took over, "you and I are still relatively new. Me, more so, I have to grasp the idea of actually being a boyfriend, I have already fucked up once. We are recovering from a stalker attack, a mass mania breakdown and the joy of loving someone. I am not used to having someone rely on me…and I have needed the time to actually get to know you properly…I now know you are utterly obsessed with this romantic crap that Austen spurts, I know you wrinkle your nose when you're ticked off, you like to eat chocolate biscuits for breakfast, you recite parts of Jane Eyre in your sleep and now I know very well, you love it when I whisper in your ear when we have sex…more than that I now know the face you pull right before you…"I put a finger to his lips. And muttered Alice. He grinned, "And I've had far too much of _that _lifestyle that people like Victoria have. Now I much prefer it when it's just you and me."

Despite how sweet he sounded. I thought about it. Rose had both, why couldn't we? Never in my entire life had I expected that I would be looking to Rose as a model of relationships. But here I was. Edward's subtle slip hadn't gone unnoticed though. Raising my eyebrows I giggled, "of course you like time with just us."

"Even, when there is no sex, I like spending time with you…Bells we're still in that honeymoon phase. The outside world doesn't care and quite honestly I want to stay in this bubble. The last times we have ventured out I ended up with stitches, you had a broken wrist and then both of us had broken hearts."

Realisation. "Oh god. We haven't been out for at least six weeks. We're already those hermit people."

He sighed and realised he was getting no where. "Fine. This weekend Rose and Em are going to some club thing. We'll go with them alright?" Oh the things he did for me. Wait. Finals. Edward had the first of his exams next week. How could I have brought his up now? It was his exams; it wasn't some miniscule self-conscious thing.

"What about your final studies?"

"Shit…I'll just have to study real hard on Sunday." I knew very well that wouldn't cut it. Edward was a perfectionist, when he was studying he couldn't be distracted, he couldn't be hung over and if we went out on Saturday he mostly certainly would be.

"No, I have a better idea, you can study and Alice and I can go out."

"You want to go out without me?" he actually pretended to sound hurt. His bottom lip dropped. Despite all the joking, I could see underneath, reflected in his eyes that Edward was a little disconcerted about this idea.

"No. of course I don't. But this way, I can tell Alice she has me Saturday and you have me all day Sunday."

"Fuck that, I'll have you Saturday night as well." I didn't miss the innuendo. Nor did I miss how Edward rubbed his groin on my leg to emphasise the point. His shifty grin didn't falter from his face.

"Edward, you have finals to study for."

"Fine. But I don't like it." I smiled. He pouted.

"Oh ALLLLLIIICEEEEEEEE." She appeared in a second. She was actually bouncing on the heels of her feet by the time I filled her in.

"Yay! Girls night!" I tried to give her a full blown smiled but I was depressed that now I had to follow through with it, how was I going to last a whole day and night without Edward. "Ooooohhh is this Pride and Prejudice with Colin Firth?" I glanced at the TV. Jesus Bella, get over it. Spending a night apart is not the end of the world. But didn't trust how squeaky my voice would sound. So I just nodded at Alice. "I need ideas for an 18th century layout for work." Edward groaned. He clearly didn't want to watch the rest of the show.

I kissed his cheek and regaining my voice I actually found I was somewhat excited about Saturday night. "Good. At least now, I'll have someone who wants to watch Mr. Darcy go swimming in his lake with me."

"Oh! The best part!"

Edward untangled himself and stood up. Grabbing his jacket and keys, he lent over the couch, "That's great Al, you guys perve, I'll go home and do some study before I come back later ok?" Edward lent in for a kiss. I pulled him closer. My hands tangled in his hair.

We pulled apart to breath, "love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Pleaseeeeeee." Was Alice's response. The crooked grin appeared as he walked out the door.

***

Wednesday marked the end of my finals. And the chance for a new job, I had an interview at the restaurant at 3pm. Alice had dressed me, so I was wearing some sort of shirt and jean get up. She had, thankfully allowed me to wear my chucks and one of Edward's vests that was too small for him. I felt ready for anything this manager was going to throw at me.

I walked into the service area and my jaw dropped.

Every waitress in the restaurant was drop dead gorgeous. They wore various types of pants. Some had short, shorts on despite how cold it was, and others wore black leggings as pants. Red little t-shirts clung to the waitress' curves. I took inventory, not a single girl that I could see was overweight. I almost shook my head believing I had stumbled into some kind of twilight zone. It didn't make sense; every single girl here was so attractive. I would never fit. Blazed across their tiny t-shirts and written on their chests was the name of the restaurant, 'Simpsons,' and it was written in such a way that any girl with boobs over an A cup caused the writing to appear stretched. I swallowed.

Fuck. I wasn't cut out for this. I closed my mouth thank god.

A man about forty years old stood, he wore too many chains around his neck and despite having muscles the shirt he wore was too tight. I swallowed bile. This man was gross. "Isabella?"

"Bella, please." I said, my voice sounding surprisingly confident. He nodded once. His eyes roamed over my body, making me feel disgusted and like a piece of meat. I closed my eyes and repeated over and over, the money is good, the money is good and I was most definitely in it for the money.

"I'm Duncan and you're hired. You start tomorrow night at 5. Your hourly rate is $15… see you then."


	16. Funky Squaredance

**A/N: Am I going too fast? As in are parts of the story happening to quickly? I'm trying soooo hard to slow down but it's difficult because in my mind I see it all so clearly…. Oh and by the way, I read my reviews like back to chapter 7. And oh my god. I feel so evil. Some of you had the best reviews ever and I totally ignored them! Usually it is cos I read them on my phone and I can't reply to reviews on it…so sorry about that! Cheers and enjoy.**

_Music- Funky Squaredance- Phoenix._

Chapter 16 ~Funky Squaredance~

I really didn't want to work at this place.

Duncan gave me any uneasy feeling. It reminded me of Jimmy.

But what choice did I have? It was $15 plus tips an hour. Alice had moved in and well, technically Edward lived with us sure, he was only at his apartment during the night and when I sulked during the day. But they didn't pay rent. Alice had just continued the arrangement we had before I found out about her mania. I didn't want to ask them for that either, it was sort of an unspoken thing. I knew if I did both of them would be so so so embarrassed that they hadn't contributed. Edward had the whole protective boyfriend thing down pat. Alice felt she owed me because of how well I'd accepted her. She had brought me ridiculous amounts of furniture and snuck clothing into my cupboard so it wasn't like she didn't pay for anything. Just not the rent. So I didn't want to say anything. I knew they were well off. I knew because of the clothes they bought, the places they went, the cars they drove. Plus I had met Esme and Carlisle.

I also knew how awkward it would be for me to bring up the topic.

I wasn't poor. But I did have to work a lot to cater for myself. Charlie, my father had paid for the majority of my schooling, his will funding the rest and my mother Renee gave me money occasionally to buy clothes etc. But basics? I was on my own.

Edward; he got me books, music, concert tickets, drinks when the hermits ventured out and paid for dates. So I shouldn't really complain. But they didn't pay for stuff around the place. I suppose they thought Rose had been? But she didn't live with me anymore. She didn't let Emmett eat at our place because of the amount he consumed; she understood I needed to work to pay for the rent. So neither Alice nor Edward bought food nor paid for rent.

These were the thoughts that were flashing through my mind at 4.59pm on Thursday.

My first shift started in exactly one minute. I brought myself to the present. I smiled at the girl with long brown hair coming up to me. Duncan had just left after pointing out this girl. His eyes had roamed over my t-shirt before he departed with a fake smile. This girl pushed her chest in my direction as she fondly welcomed me.

"Hey, so you're Bella?"

I nodded. But then thought about my resolution to be more social, and as Edward nicknamed it, my 'anti-hermit personality,' "I sure am… what's your name?" she seemed taken aback by my late comment. That would be right Swan, seem like some sort of lunatic that takes ten years to respond. I wondered if it was too much, I never was very good at making new friends.

"I'm Lauren…I'm not really your superior or anything but around here I'm like a supervisor and all that, yeah?" again I nodded. Before remembering my plan.

"That's fine, its not like I really know what to do anyway…oh I should warn you…I am like the most klutziest person ever!" she laughed loudly. It was ridiculously fake. I wanted to cringe. But the anti-hermit personality took it all in my stride. I smiled widely.

"First things first, we need to get you out of that." She pointed at what I was wearing. I kept the smiling façade up. I was wearing black pants and a red t-shirt. This is what Duncan had messaged me and said to wear. I sighed. Well I knew it was going to happen.

I was going to be sluttified.

For the next three hours, I pretty much followed Lauren around. I watched her take orders on her notebook. Fill up drinks. Take people to their seats. She was more of a hostess that the other girls and they continually came to her for advice, 'so and so on table 5 in section 8 want coke and the machine is broke so their chucking a hissy fit, can you deal with it?" she usually nodded and marched off, shoulders straight. Sometimes she waved her arm and told her second, Jess, to do it instead. Lauren introduced me to the other girls and she got me my uniform. Short, short, shorts that made me blush and hide in the cubicle for a full three minutes before I exited the bathroom and a t-shirt. 'A size too small brings in the tips.' It wasn't that bad really, but at Angela's and at the book shop I either wore my own clothes or a loose fitting jumbo t-shirt. I never wore shorts at either job. Silently I groaned. Great. I was not able to breathe in a shirt this tight, but hell, I would get more tips right? There was a new male waiter called Jasper and I wondered if it was Alice's long lost Jasper. Apparently he had worked as an usher at the cinemas so I presumed he was. Though he was dating one of the girls here. Her name was Maria and she wasn't exactly the most welcoming person, I decided to keep that from Alice until I knew more. Occasionally she still professed her love for this guy. And I didn't want her to get too annoyed about it. Despite all this, I was fairly excited, a few of the girls seemed nice and the people in the restaurant weren't that bad. By 9, Lauren had me filling drink orders on my own. And by 9-30 she called me over.

"Good job Bells." I felt like I deserved a doggy treat. Did she have to say my name with such a condescending tone? But anti-hermit Bella kicked in and I smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, it's not so hard once I get the gist of it…though finding the table is going to be the harder part." Again she faked laughed. I realized my shift ended in like ten minutes. God, I was so ready to get home to Edward. It was just so much to take in.

Lauren was grinning at me, "I think you'll stay…I like you Bella, you're friendly and easy to get along with…not to mention attractive as all fuck." I blushed. What? Was everyone in this place creepy or was it just me? Lauren continued talking and I tried to listen. "So Bella, we have this game we play here."

"Oh?" better not be some sex involved thing. I wouldn't put it past them.

"Yeah, to pass the time. We try to get or give as many phone numbers as we can." Stunned silence.

"What?" I knew I sounded like a naïve little child. There was no way I could have heard correctly. I mean seriously?

"Whoever wins gets the biggest take of the tips that night."

"Ummm," I bit my lip. There was no fucking way. They had to be joking. "I can't tell if you're actually serious."

"We are." She whipped out her order book and flipped it upside down. Opening it that way I saw six phone numbers printed. I hadn't even seen her get them all night. Jesus. Next to each phone number was a different number in a circle. 3 were 6. 2 were 5. And one had a giant 8 in a circle.

"What's that?" I pointed at the circles. She rolled her eyes and passed me her order book. I held it open. My eyes gazing at the phone numbers. What type of place was this where the waitresses were given better money for being slutty?

"Each guy that enters is given a number. As in we grade them."

"Like meat?" I almost giggled. This Lauren gave me a crazy look.

"No, it's our running tally. At the end of the night sometimes we all have the same number of phone numbers so we have a running tally to decide the winner. Now listen carefully, every guy has to be graded by at least one other waitress…just so no one claims a 7 when they actually were a 5 alright?"

"I see... um thanks for telling me about it but I just...I don't think it's my thing."I mostly stuttered. I didn't know how to handle this. It was like nothing I had ever thought heard. I was gob smacked.

"Jesus, what are you the fucking Virgin Mary?" I blushed. Was she seriously asking me this?

"No. I just don't want to play your game…it kind of makes me uncomfortable." My mouth went dry. Not to mention Edward would just about have a heart attack if another guy gave me his number. He was still twitchy about guys who were in my classes at Uni. The whole Jimmy situation hadn't helped either.

"Let me guess, it's because you have a boyfriend and "you're in love." She fluttered her eyes fakely. Clearly she wanted me to get annoyed. It worked.

"Yes. And he wouldn't like it."

She gave me one of those lazy smiles. The kind that you know would pass across a girls face if she was caught with your boyfriend. Lauren was exactly like that, she most definitely would have gotten along with Tanya. She was, I decided most likely to be, for the rest of her life, _the other girl._ I wondered if Edward knew her before he met me.

"Jesus. You sound like a 1950's housewife." At the back of my mind I thought about hermit Bella.

"No, its not that…we've just had some issues based on jealousy so…" god. How mature did I sound? Jealousy issues? More like I was worried about Edward's reputation and how he would react if I played their stupid games.

"Fine." She crossed her arms quickly, and then leaning towards me she uncrossed them. She spat out each word while jabbing her bony slutty finger at me. "But let me tell you, you back out of this and you'll find out work is not as lovely as you think."

"Listen Lauren, I have absolutely nothing against you and the other girls doing it…I may have a chuckle at it occasionally but I just don't want to actually participate. Alright?" I saw Jessica was subtly listening next to us. She was pretending to fill up some drinks but the tap wasn't even on.

Jessica grabbed Lauren's arm. The two were locked into some pretty intense staring before Jess looked at me and smiled. "If she doesn't want to do it, she doesn't have to. As long as she doesn't say anything to anyone….right?" I nodded.

"As if I would say anything." I _needed_ this job.

Lauren's face grew bitchier. "Good, because if boring Bella says anything. This place will be hell to work at."

I smiled and sighed out. I was working all day tomorrow. Starting at 10am and finishing just after 6. God it was going to be hell.

**

Edward wasn't even at home when I got back. He'd called and left a voice message saying he was seriously stressing about his finals and he'd make it up to me tomorrow night. He also asked a thousand and one different messages about work before laughing and saying Emmett was telling him he was obsessed. It felt so strange to be contemplating a night without sleeping next to him. I didn't want to think about how many hours I would sleep. Alice was sitting up eating cereal, her legs crossed together on the couch. She was watching some show I didn't recognise. She started bouncing in her seat when I came in.

"So, how was it?" did I want to tell her it was ace? Did I want to explain Laurens casual threat? I needed to hear someone else's opinion not just mine. But I definitely didn't want Edward to know yet.

"Don't tell Edward." It was out of my mouth before I caught myself. I burst out laughing and she looked at me amused.

"Why is it some sort of strip joint?" nervously I laughed. She wasn't far off it. Her eyes looked me up and down and as she giggled she spoke. "But more importantly, what the hell are you wearing?" I glanced down at my uniform and blushed. Outside of work it looked even worse than inside the restaurant. I groaned.

"Let me explain from the start." She really enjoyed my reenactment. We sat up till after twelve going over the possibilities. At once stage she even went into the kitchen and got popcorn. Secretly I added up the cost of it. $4.95. So I had to work for just less than 20 minutes just so she could eat that. But again, I kept quiet. She had after all, bought me a dress for Saturday night aka 'The Big Girls Night Out,' though Emmett was coming. I sighed.

"Alice, do you think it is an overreaction for me to refuse?" I picked carefully at the jacket I had thrown over my work shirt. I didn't really want her to see how anxious work was making. I didn't want her to tell me to quit because then the whole money issue would come up again.

"Not necessarily Bells, I mean they are trying to get you to do something you don't want to…" she trailed off but I saw her hesitate at the end. I knew exactly what she was thinking because I had been thinking it over as well.

"But you and Rose would do it without a moment's hesitation."

She gave me the Alice grin. The one that made you realise she was your friend for life, no matter what she did. "True…but we're not you."

Groaning, I put a pillow on my face. "Gahhhhhh, I'm so boring."

"You are not!" I just smiled. I didn't agree and I didn't feel reassured. I was scared of washing my uniform that night, worried that it would shrink in the wash. But I did it anyway before I went to bed. I called Edward before I went to sleep. I felt bad because I woke him up. He didn't mind and talked to me until one. It was sad how much I missed him. After I hung up I ran and slept in Alice's bed with her.

**

It was really starting to grate on me. Not seeing Edward as much, (I posed a distraction while he needed to study,) and working at Simpsons. They didn't call me Bella anymore. My first shift started with hey boring Bella, and then that was my name. Clearly Lauren thought her little joke was amusing. In actual fact, on Friday, most of the staff seemed to ignore me. They did their normal jobs and they allocated me a post without actual words. I struggled to learn the ropes without verbal directions. I felt hermit Bella come out to play. If they were desperately need me to do something, like fill the drinks on one of the tables, when they were desperately busy, they asked boring Bella to do it. And every time they used it, I wanted to slap Lauren and cry all at the same time. Instead I smiled and pretended it didn't bother me. I figured they would grow tired of it right?

I cried in my car the whole way home. But I managed to pull myself together when I thought of Edward being at home. Alice had graciously said she was going out with some girls from her course and would stay at one of theirs. She was making sure I was home alone with Edward. So I pulled into the car park and brushed my tears away. I hated how it was making me feel. How Lauren's taunts actually made me question myself. The continual taunts, the 'boring Bella,' reminded me of high school. Reminded me of a time before Edward and while I knew I loved him with everything I had, I was worried that one day he'd think it wasn't enough. He'd decide I was boring. And then he'd leave me.

I got changed, eager to get rid of the offending uniform. Today I had noticed five people stared at the word spread out over my chest rather than acknowledge my face when I asked them what they wanted to drink. Jess said, that was how they got the numbers. I cringed. This was _so_ not me. So every hour I reminded myself, $15 + tips. $15 +tips.

And that was how I had gotten through it.

Edward walked in the door. He had a bag slung over his shoulder. I sighed. Great he had brought work with him. I wanted to scream. It's the weekend. It's the weekend. But I didn't. I kept quiet. He dropped his bag at the door and practically ran at me.

His arms wrapped themselves around me. He stood their hugging me. "God, I've missed you." I smiled up at him.

"Me too." He peppered the side of my face with kisses. I burst out laughing.

"We're so not doing that again." Again I laughed. He was referring to time apart. I almost rolled my eyes though. He had to be putting it on for me, because seriously? This was Edward Masen. Before me, he didn't have girlfriends. It was something he just didn't do. He liked the quick girls. The easy girls. And now he was sulking because he hadn't seen me for two days? What the hell had I turned him into?

"What? 2 days apart?"

He crinkled his face in annoyance. His eyes narrowed at me. I grinned back. Jesus, he was serious. God I loved him. "It was soooo much longer than two days Bella. I haven't been here since Wednesday night."

Continuing to play my part of the game, I raised my eyebrow and stated in a normal voice. "Yes Edward and today's Friday."

"It's not the same! That's Thursday day, then Thursday night and then all day today." He moaned out each day. I knew what he meant. I was on edge before he walked in the room. I was so twitchy. Nervous even. I needed him to calm me down. Even if he spent the night studying and I sat in front of the TV. Even then, he was here and that's what I needed. But there was no way in hell I was going to tell him that. He knew it already so we may as well continue with our as Alice called him, "annoying couple in love games."

I pretended to snap. "Edward, stop being a wimp it's been two days."

"Belllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Great. Whining Edward all over again. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh shut up." he laughed at me then.

"Someone's not in a mood to play." He meant it as a joke. Something I was meant to retaliate with a witty joke too. But I couldn't. It reminded me of the boring Bella nickname.

I grabbed his hand. He gave me a confused look. I grinned as seductively as I could. I walked to my room. Pulling him behind me. I pushed Edward down on the bed.

"Bells. What are yo-"

"Shhhh. You're going to sit right their and not move…ok?" He caught on then so he just nodded. Slyly I grinned. Unbuckling his jeans I noticed he was turned on already. I smiled up though my lashes, that's right,

_I'm not fucking boring. _

**A/N: Thoughts? YAY! Jasper finally reappears…it's only a matter of time guys before AxJ.**


	17. Road to Ruin

**A/N: hope the story is being improved.**

_Music- Road to Ruin: The Libertines_.

Chapter 17. ~Road to Ruin~ 

Eleven days of this hell.

Eleven days of 'boring Bella.'

Eleven entire fucking days.

I still hadn't told Edward. I hadn't even brought it up with Alice, but I knew she was watching my moods. I tried to back pedal my sulking about day eight but she cracked it at me, saying therapy had taught her it was better to get it out. I listened intently because Alice never spoke about therapy. It had been eleven days of snapping at Edward when he asked me how work was. I was going to quit. But then I got my first pay check. It was peak season, and Simpsons was always understaffed. Even the days I had off they called me in for. I didn't know why, I tripped over every shift; I'd spilled three trays of drinks and broken one plate. And then stuff in my bag started going missing. I knew I couldn't last much longer here. But I needed the fucking money and the pay was good. Because the hourly rate was high and the tips were better. And now, I felt there was something to prove. I wasn't that kid in high school anymore. I wasn't the weak kid that could get picked on. Edward had shown me that. And I needed to act on it.

She was holding a piece of paper out to me. "So Bella, there is this guy on table five, he comes in every week…" I didn't want to hear it. I was tying my apron over my shorts in the kitchen when she appeared.

"Lauren, I already told you I don't want to have any part of this stupid game you're playing alright?"

"Its fine Bella….but I hope you don't mind." Her and another girl named Sarah exchanged glances and started giggling. I knew they'd done something that would make me feel uneasy.

"What did you do?" I think I startled her with the amount of venom that laced my tone.

"We told him you were interested." I almost dropped the plate I was holding. They couldn't be that cruel could they? They couldn't be so immature?

I spun around to face them both, the incisive giggling continued. "You what?"

"Jesus boring Bella, loosen up. We made sure he was at least a number 7…I mean, he is a bit out of you're league but…." The smile was wiped from Sarah's face. She glanced at Lauren looking intimidated.

"What part of, I don't want to play, don't you get?" I was ready to quit. I wanted to. All I needed to say was the words. But I couldn't. Not now. I had something to prove. I wanted to tell her I had a restraining order on a guy. I wanted to tell her to leave me alone because I didn't know if that guy had any associations to James but I didn't. Lauren was the type that would cling to my misfortune and tell everyone. I was a private person. I'd already had to tell Duncan and that was enough for me. Duncan had sized me up and said he had a baseball bat should I ever need it.

"Bella, take it easy."

"No Lauren, I specifically told you I didn't want to par take in your lame attempt to capture guys. I have my own boyfriend and he is pretty fucking fantastic so please leave me alone."

She changed tact. She rolled her eyes in my direction. "Yes, I am sure this boyfriend of yours, that no one has seen, is lovely."

"What does that even mean?"

She shrugged like she was in some dramatic play. I felt defeated. "I don't know boring Bella, I just think that maybe you don't want o play this game so perfect boyfriend is suddenly an excuse."

I couldn't keep the surprise out of my voice. "You think he doesn't exist?"

"Yes." Did people really think I would do that? Didn't after eight days they have some sort of idea what type of person I am? Could they really think that?

"He does." I sounded like I was actually contemplating their argument.

"Then, why doesn't he ever come in here?"Sarah, gained confidence then. Her voice piping up, causing the fear to develop. Shit, these people really thought I was that 'boring,' or scared that I'd make up a boyfriend to get out of their bizarre game. It wasn't just Lauren, it was Sarah too, my pseudo friend.

"Two reasons really." I tried to hide how much it hurt. I think I scared her though.

"Which are?" Lauren raised her eyebrows. Her face projected superiority. I hated it.

I held up my finger like I was counting down my reasons. I needed them to think I wasn't bothered by their ways. I needed that. Somewhere inside, I had to hide how I really felt so I grit my teeth and pretended I didn't care. "Well, he is a med student, so most of the time he is studying."

"Ahh, look another factor, the perfect boyfriend is going to be a doctor. " I ignored her. I held up finger number two.

"And I don't want him coming to my work when you girls are here. You'd hit on him and it would be embarrassing." She actually scoffed at me before hysterical laughter set in.

"Jesus, Bella, you really think he's perfect don't you?" I didn't even answer. Maybe they thought this because all I spoke about was him. I hadn't seen Alice much lately and even though Edward had to study he had been trying to stay over as much as he could. We had tried to do different things. Maybe that's all I had talked about here. Had I really become one of those people that seemed unable to talk about anything else but Edward? God I hoped I hadn't.

"He is probably more perfect than any scumbag who comes in here."

"Bella, there is and will always be, only one Mr. Ten."

"Really?" this was surprising. In this entire area there was only one Mr. Ten? Poor guy bet all the waitresses literally panted after him when he set foot here.

"Of course. He is legendary. And one day soon you might actually get the privilege of working while he is here."

"Again, I don't want to. I have a boyfriend."

"God. You'd think that we were asking you to fuck him while your boyfriend watched. You mark my words Bella, Mr. Ten, if you saw him and hypothetically which is a big word for you I know, but let's pretend….if you had a chance with him, it would be fuck off boyfriend hello Mr. Ten."

"Believe what you want Lauren." She laughed. Of course she would.

"Oh, by the way can you stay later tonight?" she tacked it on the end. Like it was presumed.

"I can't actually." I didn't want to say why.

"Oh… why?"

"Umm, Edward, my boyfriend is picking me up so if I stay later I can't get home." Thank god.

"Maybe you can get him to drop in…say hello?" she snorted. I tensed.

Sarah was giving me a strange look. She was processing some thought; I couldn't work out which one it was. Seeing her face in thought was something I never saw, so it made it hard to decipher. Finally she spat I it out. "Edward? You're boyfriend's name is Edward." I nodded. She must know another Edward because it wasn't that much of a common name.

"Edward M-"

Maria, Jasper's current girlfriend snapped her head into the kitchen, "Lauren, we desperately need you out here. Sez go home. And Bella, get your arse over to table five."

I spent the next forty-five minutes attempting to get the drunks at table five to leave me alone. None of them were James, none of them mentioned James, and none of them asked my name either. I breathed a sigh of relief. They made orders as often as they could. One of them put his hand on my arm. I flinched and asked him to stop. He shrugged. I debated asking Jasper to say something to him. Jasper had offered once before. I think he knew there was a reason behind how jumpy I was. However, they were still sitting around the table when I finished. I waved goodbye to Jasper and Maria. The table shouted things at me that made me feel dirty. I sighed. Jesus this place was rough.

I then proceeded to sit in the car park for another twenty minutes.

In that time, one of the other girls left. She waved goodbye.

And then.

Maria came out to have a smoke. "Belllllaaaa, wasn't Mr. Perfect meant to be picking you up tonight?"

"Yep. My car is at the mechanics."

"Well, where is this mystery guy?"

"You don't believe he exists do you?" she laughed and inhaled her tobacco. "He must have got caught up or something because he's never late." My thoughts immediately went to James. Fuck. Had something happened? I suddenly felt sick. Alice or Rose would surely tell me wouldn't they?

"Call him then."

"Ok." I dialled and it went straight to his voicemail. I told Maria and she shrugged.

"Bella, I'm only telling you this because other than your tendencies to be a bit less than fun, I don't mind you. No I lie…I find you fairly annoying but Jazz seems to think you're cool so…whether or not this boyfriend exists I suggest one thing; skedaddle. If Lauren comes out here and finds you still waiting for your "boyfriend," you won't hear the end of it…and those guys in their seemed pretty keen … get someone else to pick you up." with that she flicked her cigarette into the bushes and went inside.

Dread filled my gut. She was right. The teasing would only intensify if Edward was, as it currently seemed to be, a no show. I glanced at my watch it was 20 to 11. Lauren finished at 11. Shit. I called Alice. She answered on the third ring.

"Alice, where the hell is your brother?"

"At the pub…with Emmett…why?" I sighed. So he had forgotten. It would have mattered if I didn't have so much riding on it. I was angry that I felt the need to put pressure on him picking me up.

"Can you come pick me up from work please?" she must have heard the anxiety in my voice because she immediately agreed and showed up ten minutes later.

I almost cried the whole way home. But Alice kept snapping at me. She threatened to come in and give Lauren a black eye unless I did. I told her not to. So to keep her occupied, I filled the car trip with a recount of how there was only one Mr. Ten and the freak man that the girls had tried to set me up with. I complained to her how it made it uncomfortable. She was worried about James I could tell. I apologized over and over saying I wasn't worth this much drama. She laughed at me.

"You're not worth the drama? Bella seriously? I have ten times more drama in my pinkie finger. I am a bi-polic patient with mania tendencies, I'm surprised I am allowed out in public, don't you dare say you're not worth it all. I just want…Jesus Bella, Quit! You hate it so much."

"No, the money is far too good. Their stupid bet thing is what annoys me the most, they don't take me seriously and I'm worried they might end up saying something to the wrong person… and now they think I am making Edward up... Besides, if I quit I will never meet Mr. Ten." Alice laughed then. She mumbled something, I couldn't work it out.

She sobered herself up after the outburst of giggles and sighed. "Jesus, he's such a jerk! He knew picking you up meant a lot so why didn't he?"

Obviously, I cringed when I thought of her reaction to what I was about to say. "He doesn't know."

Yep, I was right. Her voice rose two decibels. It sounded like a whale was screaming in the car. The very sound of her outraged voice basically caused goose bumps to appear up my arms. "What….you haven't told Edward…do you know how furious he would be?" each word was spat out. Outraged. Shocked. Annoyed.

"Yes and what a perfect time for him to be distracted." She of all people should understand.

"Bella, If he knew that they were harassing you…he wouldn't ca-"

"Alice, they are his finals. As if I am going to tell him about something so trivial when he is studying for his exams. I am not the type of girl that runs to her boyfriend when she needs help. "

"But, in this case, he could help. It is like the James situation all over again. You didn't tell him and look what happened!"

"Alice, I know what I am doing alright. You saw how stressed he was after the phone call with your parents. He is freaking out at the moment. There is no way I am going to tell him about my juvenile problem at the moment. I will wait until finals are done and then I'll quit and he can yell then ok….." she adjusted the mirror. I saw her sneak a look at me, I nodded. "Yes…ok…I'm worried too…what if they're right? I mean…I am a tad boring what if once I tell him he realises…We have discussed this I know…but you or Rose…." I trailed off. She knew what I meant.

"Yes, but we're not you…and Edward loves you as you are Bella…plus you're far from boring." I didn't tell her, but I still wasn't convinced. "Fine. If you're going to mope around and not tell Edward about this, I suggest we go kick his arse for not picking you up."

"What? Why?"

"He said, he'd pick you up yes?"

"My car is at the mechanics….so yes."

"Then let's go tell him how much of a jerk he's being."

**

I protested. But somehow the maniac pixie shoved me out the door shortly after we'd arrived home. She had told me not to bother about changing because she wanted Edward to think she had just picked me up from work. She called in increased guilt. I took her word for it. She fixed my makeup and hair though. I asked her if she was doing ok. She rolled her eyes.

"I swear you and Edward tag team this shit. Yes Bella I am fine, I am on my meds they are working. I am at therapy three times a week. I hate it but its working…I will come to you if I need you alright?"

"And Alice, I come to you when I need help to. Remember that." She smiled and hugged me then. Sometimes I knew she wanted to feel normal.

The pub was a bit dodgy. I could see Emmett straight away. He was sitting backwards on a chair. Edward to his left, there was a third guy I didn't recognize. The three of them were chatting while some football game played on the big screens in front of them.

Emmett took a sip of his beer and looked up.

"Jesus, Bella, what are you wearing?" The beer spat out on the table. I grinned.

"You like it Emmett?" I twirled around and Edward groaned, he grabbed me and pulled me to his chest. His arms wrapped around me possessively. He whispered a greeting and I almost replied but then I remembered to be pissed. He had said he would pick me up. He hadn't. I pulled away.

He grabbed me back, tugging me into his body. He glanced up at Emmett who was still starring, his mouth opened. Jeez, who knew I would have this much affect on him? Edward opened his mouth leaving butterfly kisses on the back of my neck until I groaned. He pulled his face of my skin and looked up at me. His eyes were lust filled. How much had he really been drinking? "I definitely don't."

"I do! You look smoking hot Bells, where are you working?" I giggled as Edward continued his assault.

Emmett took another swig from the beer. I noticed Alice was whispering to this other guy. Who was he? I was distracted trying to decide if I knew him. I didn't. "Ummm….at…the restaurant on third…it's called "Simpsons."

Emmett's drink stopped half way to his mouth. "You're a Simpson's slut?"

Edward growled possessively. His neck snapped up and I noticed the anger vein again. I laced my hands through his and it seemed to calm him a little bit. "Excuse me Emmett?" his teeth ground together. I should ask him to wear a mouth guard when he gets protective; he seems to find it necessary to grind his teeth to the bone.

"Oh…no offence Bella…. or Edward…it's just the girls that work there are generally…"

"Loose?" I finished for him as he struggled to find a suitable adjective. He laughed. I laughed. Edward tensed. He pulled me into his lap. He kissed my forehead and sat back. Great, now he was sulking.

Finally this other guy perked up. "What? I'm sure you went there in your whoring days Eddie, so please spare us." I grinned at the other guy, he had a point and I appreciated the honesty. I suddenly realised it was Ben I muttered a quick inquiry about Angela he said she was well.

"I…I...fuck."Edward was speechless he ground his teeth together. I clenched his hand in mine. His eyes were apologetic. I laughed. He looked a little annoyed at my response. "I didn't know you were working their Bella." where did he think I had been working? He knew I had a new job. What, had he been so busy studying for his finals he couldn't even remember where his girlfriend worked?

I narrowed my eyes and quite bluntly I responded to his question. "Yep. I told you. They have great tips."

His tone took a darker meaning. I couldn't work it out. I shook my head from side to side, trying to work out a hidden meaning in what he was saying. "What are you doing to get these tips?" I laughed. No one else did. It triggered my nervous response. Suddenly I was clued in. He had to be fucking joking right?

"Seriously?" Edward nodded, speechless. "Well when you don't pick me up like you promised, I clearly whore my body away for a lift…. You know what Edward….. Fuck you." I stormed off then. I was over it. Alice called out my name as I left the pub. I didn't look back. I got in a cab and locked my door as soon as I got home.

I cried myself to sleep. Edward didn't call. I had to quit. I needed to quit. Before I let this job ruin my life.

**

Edward gave me a day to cool off. He came by the next morning with flowers, he was apologetic. I knew he hadn't slept. From anxiety or studying I didn't know. I didn't ask. He carefully tiptoed around anything to do with work. Later while he was sitting on the floor studying and I was cooking spaghetti, came up quite suddenly I snapped at him. All the anger I had for those girls came catapulting out. I unleashed them on Edward.

"They're just fucking sluts!"

"Who is Bells?"

"All of them. I hate them. I really do. It's not fair."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jesus. Don't you ever listen?"

"Apparently not." He tried to placate me. It only made me angrier.

"Don't worry then." he grabbed my chin, pulling my face close to him. My chest was heaving because of our proximity.

"Wait. Who are you talking about?" I wanted nothing more than to tell him. I closed my eyes, preparing myself to find the words. But as soon as I'd shut them, I remembered the finals. I remembered his exams. His fucking dreams. He was going to be a doctor. He wanted to be a doctor. Don't be selfish Bella. Don't let him worry.

"Never mind, it's nothing." He pretended to accept it. But I knew, he was too busy stressing to worry about trivial things. He left just after diner.

His exams started in four days.

I nodded and accepted it. Yes. I was a good girlfriend.

**

Three days to go.

"Do you think I'm boring?" he snorted.

"No." I was lying on the couch facing the TV. He was sitting cross legged on the floor trying to read over his notes. I had practically begged him to come over for a few hours. Yet he had still insisted he read over his notes. So I chose the DVD. Alice was out at some class. We had the apartment to ourselves. But he chose to study. I was already irritated.

"Really? You don't think sometimes I should do things outside my comfort zone?" he scratched his chin.

"Well…you have seen this DVD like 12 times. I mean you say the words before the actors do." I glanced up. Once again. It was the BBC's version of Pride and Prejudice. It made me angry that he had used something I loved in such a way.

It was becoming habitual, this anger aimed at Edward because of the shit I had to put up with at work. "Why can't you just tell me the fucking truth? All you had to say was yes Bella you're boring. That's it."

"Hey," he dropped his books from his lap and turned to face me. "I don't think that thoug-"his hand reached out to trace my jaw. I sat up quickly. I couldn't do this.

"It's fine! I get it. I'm not one of your skanky whores and you find me boring."

"I nev-"I jumped to my feet. Anger was in my veins. Lacing every thought I had. Why wasn't I good enough for them? Was I even good enough for Edward? For Alice? I didn't think I could deal if I wasn't.

"Just leave please." I pointed at the door.

"Bella, come on be rea-"His brow furrowed in confusion. So I clarified for him.

"Get the fuck out Edward." I stormed off. My chest was caving in. why was I letting them get to me? Why was I even caring what _they _thought of me? I was proud of myself that I wasn't one of them but why did it still make me feel like shit? Edward said he loved me, so what was I worried about? I slammed my bedroom door so loudly; a frame fell off my shelf. I heard Edward walk cautiously towards the door. I couldn't face him. Not after what I had just asked him. I couldn't deal with him understanding. It was too embarrassing. I knew exactly how he was standing on the other side of the door. His head would be leaning against the door, his hands on either side of the frame.

"Bella." He whispered. I ignored him. I felt humiliated. I felt disgusted. I felt absolutely crushed. "Fuck." I heard him punch the doorframe and then he was gone.

Work called me that night. I worked a five hour shift. My iPod that had gone missing three days earlier was in my bag when I left. Every song erased except for Madonna's 'like a virgin.'

Again, I cried myself to sleep.

**

Two days.

I had told her I didn't want them here. I had specifically told Alice that Edward was not to trespass into Simpsons. But here she was. For lunch. With him. And Edward smiling as the two of them chatted about everything. I felt betrayed.

Lauren was taking their order right now. His smile was so fucking condescending. I wanted to pull my arm back and slap it off her face. I even visualized myself doing it. She giggled at something Edward said. She completely ignored Alice. She even angled her body away from Alice and lent into him.

I averted my eyes as her breasts 'accidently' rubbed over his shoulder. I bit back the smile when Edward visibly shuddered. He tried to give her a smile. I almost rolled my eyes, geez, and wrong choice buddy. She took it as encouragement and I watched in awe as Lauren wrote her number down on her order book. I had a delightful smirk on my face expecting her public shut down. I felt tears prick my eyes as Edward flashed his crooked grin at her. She giggled and blushed. He didn't take her phone number but it appeared like he hadn't actually told her no. The tart's hands briefly scuffed his hair. Edward laughed. Alice glared at the two of them. I felt sick. Lauren had pawed him. My mind snapped. She is touching what is mine. Fucking mine. I wanted to storm over there and slap him now. I wanted to tell him to fuck off again. Instead I walked to the kitchen avoiding his eye contact.

Lauren was positively beaming but she was trying to stay cool.

"And he reached out and then he said he'd rather not take my number here!"

Sarah giggled and half screamed. "Ohmyfuckinggod Lauren. This is fucking big…" I clamped my mouth shut with my hands. "Are you going to…you know?" she obscenely gestured.

"Only the first chance I get! I mean that is Edward fuckin Masen. And we all remember what Tanya said." Of course. Tanya would just have to be involved somehow. I bet these girls knew James and Victoria. I bet they all had parties and spoke of their latest conquests and…Jesus Swan, paranoid much?

Maria's eyes darted around the kitchen quickly. "Doesn't he have a girlfriend? I thought Tanya said he was 'in love' and a dickhead now because he told her to fuck off."

"Well…maybe it's just Tanya? I mean he is definitely flirting and if he does have a girlfriend? More fun for me." she fumbled around with her apron. I plastered my best supportive face on.

"So, what number does this dream boy get?"

"Bella, I know you're new…but Bella, even you must have heard of Edward Masen. He is a legend on campus… I mean….He is Mr. fucking number 10." I felt ecstatic for the briefest of seconds. My boyfriend was Mr. 10. But then I remembered he hadn't rejected Lauren.

I decided it was best if I changed the subject. Focused on work. Not on how my best friend and boyfriend were conspiring against me at my place of work. "Oh…so what are their orders?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella….you really think that I am going to let you wait on their table? Hell no. I'm going to do their orders all day." Lauren gave me a look that told me she wasn't joking. She was re-applying her lip-gloss in the mirror. Her hands poking through her bag trying to find more make up to plaster on her face. I felt like I was intruding when I interrupted.

"Did you want me to get their drinks though?"

Jessica laughed. "Lauren, she is trying to get back in your good books. She is not even playing the game so why does it matter if she gets their order?"

"Ha. Even if she was playing their game…there is no way in hell he'd give you his number." I felt anger pulse through me.

I wanted to scream watch me, but I knew if they found out Edward was my boyfriend and I had still stooped as low and tricked them, they would hate me for it.

I just shrugged. "I'll go get their drinks."

I was furious at Alice. I watched her face light up as she saw me walk towards them. I hadn't wanted Edward involved and she knew it. I hadn't wanted him to visit my work for this specific reason. I decided businesslike would be the best thing I could do.

"What would you like to drink?" I pointedly glared at both of them. The look on Edward's face made my heart start to break. I was causing him this pain.

"You're still mad at me? I don't think you're bor-"he sounded so scared. Like a five year old boy in trouble.

Somehow I blinked the tears away and managed to stay calm. "Edward, please, I'm not mad but this isn't the time or the place."

Alice's nose was turned up. She was angry I wasn't going to make a scene. "And why not Bella, fix your fight, right here at work. In front of all these bitches."

"Alice, please don't."

Edward looked around the room; I suppose trying to work out what we were referring too. "What am I missing here?" again, the lost, scared tone.

"Well, all these slutty waitresses have a ga-"

"Alice!" she couldn't. The bond of friendship wouldn't let her. My eyes were ablaze with annoyance and anger. She knew, I was very close to snap. With a final glare in her direction I looked back down at my notepad. "What do you want to drink?"

"Fine. I won't tell him. But you will." I nodded; ignoring the worry itched on Edward's face. "I'll have a coke." I nodded and turned to face Edward. He looked so perplexed. Still scared but now also confused. I wanted to kiss the look off his face. Instead I put my hand on the table and gripped the end of his fingers. He let out a sigh realising I wasn't mad, just working.

"I'll explain later, I promise you…now what would you like Mr. 10?"

"Mr. Ten?" his head scoffed back in his seat utterly confused. I counted down the seconds until Alice responded.

Three

Two

One

"OHMYGODDDD, no way Bella! This is so HUGE. This is way better than any soap opera I swear. First you have a stalker, a crazy sister in law, a clueless boyfriend and now the bitches of Simpson are going to be shut down." I nodded and couldn't help the grin that crossed my face. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

"What the fuck is going on? And when did we get married? I mean Alice you are not Bella's sister in law."

I laughed "yeah Al, what they putting in your meds?"

"Meh…. You two are hilarious. You should have your own stand up show… Bella continue pleaseeeeee." It couldn't hurt to tell them this little bit. Hell, maybe it would be easier if he knew this tiny tidbit.

"You, Mister Edward A. Masen are Mr. 10." He smiled before shaking his head and shrugging he had no idea what that meant.

"And what is Mr. 10?"

"10 out of 10, Edward." Alice rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"For what? Because I didn't come here all that much…I mean I did occasionally but…what is this about? I don't like the two of you ganging up me with your secrets."

I heard a shrill shriek of "Boring Bella" and I glanced over to see Sarah with a death glare on her face. She gestured to the other tables. Oops. Clearly I had lost track of time and I needed to get the other orders.

"I have to go, I'll explain it all later….mountain dew?" he nodded, occupied with something else. Studies I presumed.

His perfect façade broke suddenly, "Wait, did she call you boring Bella?"

I gave him an unsure smile. I showed no teeth. Before I could answer him though Lauren bellowed,

"BORING! Get over here. I need the orders." My neck had snapped in her direction as soon as she spoke, she was watching me so I just nodded. I turned back to Alice and Edward. Alice's face was lit up like a street full of Christmas lights. Edward looked dam right pissed off.

"So this is what all this shit is about?"

"Huh? Edward, I have to go. I don't want to get in anymore trouble." He reached out though grabbing my arm. Stopping me from running to Lauren.

"Bella." His voice was soothing, commanding I look at him. I saw Alice gaze at the waitresses; if any of them looked twice she glared. I wanted to hug her. I wanted her to work with me. I zoned out for a second imagining how she could put them in their places. Not for the first time, I was envious for Alice's personality.

"Edward, please let me go." I tugged at my arm. He didn't relax his. His eyes were glued to my face. I was looking around the room. He stood up. I heard Lauren take a deep breathe on the other side of the room. He faced me. His hand still making sure I wouldn't run away.

"Bells, just tell me what's going on." His hands caressed my cheek. I wanted to cave. I wanted to tell him.

"Next week." It came out like a mumble.

"What do you mean next week?"

I shrugged and hastily responded."When your finals are done and your stress free."

"Bella." he said it warningly. I wanted to break down and tell him. My heart was thumping wildly, he out his hand on my chin drawing my eyes upwards. I closed my eyes hoping any trace of the tears I was close to spilling were gone. He said my name again and I opened my eyes.

"Please. Next week." My voice begged him. I needed this next week. Not now. Not at work, in front of everyone.

He snapped. His eyes were ablaze with anger. How had I thought I could keep this from him? Now he was worried it was ten times worse than it actually was. "Isabella Marie, don't keep this from me."

Hearing my full name, jarred me back into reality. I was at work. I was insidiously private; I didn't want a domestic in front of everyone. I needed to have this conversation next week. "Edward, if you don't let me go I will lose this job. I need this money."

"Bel-"I saw her fluff her hair up before her claw of a hand rested on Edward's arm. My jaw clenched. I wanted to scream at her to take her hand off what's mine. Instead I intently watched how Edward would deal with Lauren. Would he act as before? Or would he embarrass me?

"Excuse me Edward but is my waitress annoying you?" I couldn't let him say anything. I couldn't let him shut her down while I stood watching. It was too painful. I was close enough to tears as it was. God this place made me tense.

"What? "No no no. don't say it Edward. I ripped his arm off mine as he continued, "She's my gi-"

Interrupting I used my best, suck up voice. "Lauren, was there something else you wanted? I was just about to get these guys a coke and a mountain dew." His eyes looked panicky. Shit. He wasn't questioning my attitude to Lauren; he was worried I was trying to tell him something about us. He was worried I wasn't calling myself his girlfriend anymore.

"Go finish the order on table three." I nodded and shot a look at Edward, pleading with my eyes, his hand loosened but he was glaring at Lauren now. I took a step away but saw Alice gesture something at me. She started miming the words. I stood trying to decipher what she was saying. Hell Alice had been terrible at drama, she always over acted everything. I squinted. Her mouth formed words but I shook my head from side to side, I did not understand. At all. Finally she rolled her eyes and gestured at my order book. I gave it to her. She took her time, on purpose I suppose; she wanted me to hear what Lauren was saying to Edward.

"Lauren, I was just wondering when does this girl get a break." At least he had clued himself in. he wasn't going to out our relationship.

"Edward darling, I wouldn't bother. She has a _boyfriend." _He sniggered at the last word. He couldn't see me, but I still silently begged him not to say anything. I didn't want her to think I had planned this. I didn't want her to think it was a ploy to get her off my back. I wanted her to be completely embarrassed when I told her Edward was mine. Alice handed me my order book back, I didn't glance at what she'd written because I was too freaked that Edward would say something.

"Oh?" he turned his head slightly. I realized quite suddenly, he knew I was still there. I didn't understand how. His back was turned to me, his head straightforward looking at Lauren. Hell she hadn't even seen me and I was still in her eye sight. I glanced at Alice hoping she could provide the answer. All she did was gesture to my order book. I looked down and she had written. _Cos he loves you…is Jasper a chef?_ I bit my lip to prevent myself from telling her everything. Shit. I had forgotten about Jasper. I knew he was still dating Maria. I knew Alice was still obsessed. Without taking my eyes off Edward's back I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her grin.

"Yes. But I don't…and my break is in twen-"

"When is Bella's break Lauren?"

"She has one in fifteen minutes."

"Then, I will add her order to my bill thanks." He turned to me, broken, anxious, worried, "Bella, eat with me please." the last word, jolted my heart. I just nodded as I walked to table three.

**A/N: this has been written instead of my assignment, so I hope you like it!**

Bottom of Form


	18. Bite Hard

**A/N: Possibly the longest break between chapters. (28****th**** of March was my last update) I have had no desire to finish this story. So this chapter will probably be it for quite a while. I am mortified at how terrible the chapters are. The annoying mistakes, the grammar, the name errors all of it! I am surprised I haven't been heckled. Alas, I have spent the majority of my "should have been assignment writing day," re-writing the entire story. Including this chapter. Enjoy. **

**Ps. I am really sorry. And I know it's not exactly worth the wait but….it is better than nothing.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Smeyer. **

_Music - Do It Better: Imperial Teen, Bite Hard: Franz Ferdinand_

Chapter 18- ~Bite Hard~

**EPOV**

She was nervous and I didn't know why.

I had wanted to throw up when she had interjected. When I realized Lauren didn't know I was her boyfriend. I'd glanced at Alice though and she shot me a warning look. I'd felt the entire contents of my stomach rise up through my throat.

She didn't want my claim on her.

Something was grossly wrong and I hadn't even noticed. But then her eyes. They met mine and I relaxed. They were filled with pain. But not the type for breakups, I hoped to god the shit with Tanya was long gone. Something else was going on. I didn't think Jimmy would be back but she had hid it so well last time.

Her hand drummed on the table, her nails were bit to the quick. It was a recent habit. How had I not noticed? What had I been doing? How had I not known what was happening? It seemed ridiculous to not have seen her do this. Bella used to have long nails, Alice had made sure she kept them long and healthy…I had the scars on my back to prove it.

The bags under her eyes were deep. She wasn't sleeping well. I felt my shoulders slump forward. I knew she wasn't over the nightmares of Jimmy. She was doing too much, trying to keep it all together. I had tried to stay at her apartment as much as I could but Alice had complained I was always there and I needed to study. With Bella in the same room as me, I was forever distracted. I thought back to the time before we had officially started dating and I had pretended to actually have finished my biology assignment while she sat next to me typing up her assignment. It was such a joke. Anyone who knew me, was aware how messed up I was when Bella was near.

Her uniform was baggy; more so than the other waitresses. She looked too skinny. She had lost weight. As in a lot of weight. I didn't remember noticing these things when I'd last seen her, all of her. But now. It wasn't making sense.

Fuck. What type of boyfriend was I? I hadn't noticed these things. I had been too busy thinking about my exams. Too busy worrying about how I was doing. About keeping Bella safe from crazy, fuck-head-I-want-to-punch-him-every-time-I-think-of-him-James. Instead I had left Bella wide open and unhappy.

She sat slumped in her seat. Alice ordered her a milkshake. I ordered her a pizza. She glared at me. I just wanted her to eat. The too baggy shirt that was stretched across her breasts mocked me from the other side of the table. I hated it. I wanted to throw my big jacket around her shoulders, cover her up. I felt like the anti-feminist claiming she was my property. But wasn't making someone where that shit anti-feminist? I needed her to know; I was as much hers as she mine.

Alice was chatting to her about something. The Mr. Ten comment came up occasionally and while I had no idea what she was talking about the way her eyes sparked with life when she thought about it made me want to tattoo Mr. Ten on my forehead. She took a sip threw her straw before offering the drink to me without breaking stride in her conversation with Alice. I wondered if she realized she had done it God I loved her. Our relationship was so natural to her. She nervously looked up and I smiled. She smiled back. I felt we would be alright.

"explain." I said. My voice commanding but playful. Her eyes rolled. Her hands fidgeted. A waitress appeared; she placed Bella's plate in front of her. Bella tilted her head up and thanked the girl. The girl shrugged and having said nothing she walked off. I watched the exchange, intrigued by how the two had acted towards each other. Bella had known this girls name, Sarah, for about three weeks if she had been working here when Bella started yet this girl had barely acknowledged Bella. Something slotted into my mind.

"Bella, please." Her bottom lip quivered. I instantly felt guilty when she looked up at me. She was so close to tears. So very close. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. It wasn't the place. "Hey, I'll leave it ok?" he swallowed her tears and nodded.

"Thank you Edward." Her voice was soft, like she hadn't meant me to hear it. I wanted to find a big blanket and bundle her up in it, carry her around with me everywhere so she wouldn't get hurt.

Alice glanced at her. The smile on Bella's face drooped. Without so much as a word Alice stepped to her feet. She marched over towards Lauren. Her arms waving in the air. She muttered something. Lauren looked at Bella, rolling her eyes she nodded. I didn't want to know what she was saying. Alice shot me a look and gestured to me driving. I nodded pretending I had some idea what she was referring to. Alice scrunched her face up at me. I looked on in awe at my baby sister she was healthy now. Bella had made her healthier than she had ever been, not me, Bella. I owed this girl more than my heart.

I wanted to reach out and grab her hand but I realized something was stopping her from acknowledging me in her work place. I understood that. Her work colleges didn't know we were dating. "Bella, we're leaving now. Come on." Bella still hadn't looked me in the eye. Her head shook back and forth.

"Edward, I can't. I need the money."

"What about Mr. Alexander, the book shop do you even still work there?"

"Yes! I do, most Thursday nights…but it is not enough money Edward. I need more."

"Don't be ridiculous. What the hell could you need it this badly for?"

"Rent."

The word burnt into my head. I realized then. What she meant. We hadn't paid a cent. Alice or I. Bella was supporting all three of us. While I squandered my time, she had been working to support us. What type of person was I? What type of boyfriend?

"Fuck."

"I didn't mean it to come out like that. I mean I wanted to explain it to you in a rational frame of mind. I didn't mean. I wanted…I hate working here Edward. I want to tell you, but you're so stressed and then I have a shift and I hate it…can we please go home, please?" Her eyes drilled into my head. She was looking at me like I offered her salvation. It was the same look she had given me when James had appeared at her doorstep. I felt it, right down in the pit of my heart that I would give it to her.

**

**BPOV**

"Come one love; let's get the fuck out if here. Right this second. You can't work here anymore, we will sort it out." He stood up. Staring at me, I wanted to rush into his arms and have him take me away. My eyes darting around the room. I saw Alice, confronting Lauren about something. I felt sick, Lauren looked annoyed and I had a sneaky suspicion Alice wasn't keeping her promise to me. Edward took a step towards me, and I took one back. I felt like I was being cornered. Why, no how had I let this huge thing come from nothing? I wanted him to forget what I had said about the rent, but I knew he never would. I kind of felt relieved that he knew now because he would pay something and then it would all be set.

I wanted to get out of here without being associated to Edward. I had to tell him though before he freaked out, the last thing I needed was a declaration in the middle of Simpson's. It was now at the point of no return. When I told Lauren I wanted it to be known, I didn't want some awkward and shocking moment of reveal without me dictating the demands.

"Edward, can you just do as I ask and not think too much of it?" he nodded though he looked confused. I was speaking so quietly because I didn't want anyone to hear me. Jess and Sarah were already glaring at me because I was taking too long to order. I heard someone shout my name with the dreaded boring in front of it. I watched Edward's eyes droop in sadness and his shoulders sagged just that little bit. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying. My moods were affecting Edward. He knew something was connected to the name. He reached for my arm but I angled myself away from it. I bit my nail and winced when it started bleeding.

A voice sounded right behind me. I spun around. It was Maria. She gave Edward a quick smile before she snapped at me. I thought it was incredibly rude that she was attacking me in front of Edward, but these girls even Maria, who I had a semi alliance with, was a bitch. "Bella, that girl said to Lauren, you were going to go home in the middle of your shift?" she pointed at Alice.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Maria, I am not feeling very well so I was thinking it's the best option. I wouldn't want to be sick on anyone's meal." Edward smirked at my logic. I knew the wheels in his head were trying to understand what was going on. The rent word slip certainly clued him in on the necessity of me keeping this job.

"Bella…sorry Edward," she turned to him and gave him a once over. I wanted to scream "you have Jasper, this one is mine" but I said nothing, I listened to her continuous rant. "You can't leave now its peak hour. We are short staffed; you said you could work…"

I tried to interject, "Maria," I knew if I stayed I would end up crying. Today had been too emotionally draining.

"No Bella! I gave you advice the other night when your precious pretend boyfriend was a no show. So get over it. Your game is up, if you don't hang around I am going straight to Lauren with this." I was horrified that she thought I had been lying. She actually believed the rumours that I had created a fake boyfriend because I didn't want to play their games. I wanted to shove Edward forward and say fuck off Maria. But I also didn't want to subject Maria to the embarrassment. I wanted that to be all Lauren.

"No! You can't. Fine I will work. I'll stay for the next half hour." She looked smug. I turned to Edward. His mouth was opening and closing. He whispered with a look of dread on his face,

"Please don't tell me that was the night I went to the pub with Emmett." I didn't answer. I didn't need him fretting. Alice was on her phone now, snapping away to whoever she was speaking to.

Neutralizing my tone, I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the next two hours. "Edward, can you please tell Alice I no longer need her to give me a lift?"

"Bella, you seriously can't."

"I am sorry Edward but did you want your drinks sometime today? I don't know why my waitress here has taken so long but any of your other orders will be handled by a different waitress."

Edward closed his mouth, before choosing his words carefully. "No thank you."

Maria's neck snapped forward. "I'm sorry?" I went to take the orders of the next table but Edward wasn't finished with my work torment.

"I would like Bella to keep serving me if that's possible?" Maria looked shocked. She didn't even try to hide her suspicion either. Her glare returned to mine. Edward smiled that crooked smile and I was long gone.

"Ummm. Lauren!" she bellowed. Oh my god. I wanted to hit Edward. I glared at him, my eyes conveying every ounce of fear I held. If Lauren came over here, something big would happen.

"Yes Maria, what is the problem, oh hello Edward darling did you want another table? I am sure your acquaintance over there is inviting other people to joining you." I didn't even pretend to be annoyed at my lack of recognition; it was something I was used to now.

Edward seemed perplexed. "Who?"

I shook my head from side to side "Alice, Edward." He nodded in understanding.

Lauren glanced at Alice, looking her up and down she put on a phony voice, "Ohhhh Alice? Who is Alice?" it was like she said her name or contributed to the conversation, just so it wouldn't look like I knew everything about her Mr. Ten. Come to think of it, it was fairly true she probably had an ulterior motive.

"My sister." Lauren breathed a sigh of relief. Of course she would be more worried about Edward brining a date. The dreaded Girlfriend that made him get rid of Tanya.

I laughed before I said my next comment. "Though you're not blood related right?" Edward smirked at me. His eyes dancing with amusement.

"No we are most definitely not."Edward winked at Lauren and I put my hand over my mouth to hide the chuckles. Nothing like a subtle insinuation of sibling playtime to get Lauren speechless.

Maria interjected, "Edward wants boring to continue serving him."

"Why Edward?" she sounded completely shocked as if the idea of wanting me was atrocious.

"Who is this boring you girls keeping talking of?" I shot him a look and he innocently grinned.

"Well that pretty boy would be me." his eyes squinted at his nickname.

"Yes, Edward that would be the rude and interruptive, Bella…speaking of which why haven't you taken the orders on the other tables?"

"Edward asked me to stay and I didn't want to have his ego offended Lauren." Edward bit his lip trying to not laugh at my attempt for playful banter. I figured if I continued to fill the conversation with comments we shared when I had first met him he would forget about his initial questions.

No such luck.

"Why is she boring?"

You know those moments when time stops suddenly? The tension in the entire room shifted to one of horror before ease? Seconds suddenly seem like hours. This was that moment.

Two things happened at once. One, Edward asking that seemingly normal question. He looked so curious and ashamed of the answer that I wanted to pucker his two cheeks in my hands and kiss him. I wanted him to push Lauren out of the way and tell her to leave me, his girlfriend, alone. He didn't. But the feeling soon disappeared when Emmett appeared.

I had always thought the words nimble and Emmett could never have gone hand in hand. But in this one incident they did. I didn't hear or see him until he was upon us. He must have done something though because the entire restaurant was quiet. All the waitress's were watching this table. I have no idea what. He had probably bellowed some obscene comment from the other side of the room. Rose stood behind him, glaring at Lauren while Alice stood next to her, death staring Maria. I must have looked confused or overwhelmed. Because in true unintentional Emmett style, he chose that exact moment to say the most perfect sentence I had ever heard;

"Jesus Edward, are you pussy whipped or what, visiting your girlfriend at work…excuse meeeee, "he pushed past Lauren to sit in one of the seats, "Bella I swear kid, your life has more drama than Alice can even fantasize about!"

I felt like giving him a standing ovation.


	19. Fools! Call it Off

**A/N: a rollercoaster of a chapter I must say. I feel it has everything in it. I hope no one takes offense. And it fills any leftover voids. I honestly don't know if this is the end. I have an OCD obsession to not finish on an odd number so you may get one more. But we shall see. **

**Disclaimer: I am not Smeyer. **

_Music – Call it Off: Tegan & Sara, Fools: The Dodos, Any Fun: Coconut Records_

Chapter 19- ~Fools! Call It Off~

Lauren made a sound like a startled animal dying in the middle of winter while being beaten by an overgrown bear. Ok, so it wasn't that exact noise rather it was more of a beautiful screetching noise.

I processed the sound slowly. Dam, I wish I'd had the opportunity to record it. I wanted to remember if for the rest of my pathetic time here at Simpsons.

I heard Maria snap in the direction of Emmett. "What?"

He shrugged. "You heard me. scoot." He flicked his hands in front of him. making the universal gesture for movement.

My god, he didn't understand.

He didn't understand the entity of what he had just said.

He didn't understand how much I owed him.

I loved him more for it. I wonder if he was told anything, or if it was just a spur of the moment thing, a true Emmettism. I still hadn't moved. My brain was reflecting on the brilliant sentence the ape like boyfriend of Rose had said moments before.

"_Jesus Edward, are you pussy whipped or what, visiting your girlfriend at work…excuse meeeee…Bella I swear kid, your life has more drama than Alice can even fantasise about!"_

I wondered if Emmett wanted a statue of himself outside the front of Simpsons, with that immortalised phrase inscribed on a plaque underneath. Or maybe he wanted a book dedicated to him. Yes that seemed more like something I could do, Edward wasn't saying anything. He was just standing there looking all kinds of beautiful with a big grin on his face. He caught my eye and I grinned back.

Rose appeared a second later. Glancing at Lauren who still hadn't closed her mouth, Rose flinched in her direction and tried to squeeze past her as well. Sitting down, she reached over and grabbed a bread roll. She split it in half, shovelling it into her mouth she chose to confront me. "Listen Bella, I know you don't finish work till 4 but do you think we could hang out for a bit. I swear your dickhead dandy has been annoying me all day, asking questions about why your pmsing or hating him so much." Emmett chuckled.

"Pregnant Bella? If I have told you once Eddie boy, I've told you twice, COVER IT." An awkward laugh escaped from my mouth. I didn't actually plan a response. Edward raised one eyebrow at me, I shook my head. A small smile flittered across Rose's lips. She at least had some idea what was happening around here.

Sarah was suddenly standing next to Maria. She smiled at me. I think my mouth dropped open because Rose glared at me with a strange twinkle in her eye and I knew what that meant. Last time I'd freaked out and my jaw had dropped, a fly or some crazy town insect flew into my mouth and I spent twenty minutes choking before Rose had come over and thumped my back. Thank god that did not happen now.

"Bella, I finish in ten minutes, if you want I can cover the rest of your shift." My jaw may have been closed but I knew my face portrayed my shock. This was Sarah, the same Sarah who had virtually given my number out to a crowded table of drunken feral guys, the same Sarah who had ignored me twenty minutes earlier when she took my order; _she_ was being nice to me. And then the "I don't mind," tacked onto the end jarred me into the present.

Was I in a twilight zone? Lauren finally closed her mouth. Whipping out her order book she glanced at the table which was now full. It looked like she was about to take the groups orders but with one frightful glance from Rose, she took a step back. Rose sat next to Emmett. Edward stood on the opposite side of the table. He was leaning forward, his arms gripping the top of the chair. His brow was furrowed. He was anxious about something. The smile I had seen a minute ago was long gone.

"yes. That would be lovely thanks Sarah." She smiled at me again. I tried not to shiver.

Lauren made another noise. Her eyes darted between me and Edward. "I…what…just..understand…" shaking her head she snapped at me, "I will let you trade shifts just this once but don't think just because you suddenly decide to do…all this," she waved her hand out over the table, "that I will let you do it again." I nodded once, still in a daze.

She marched off. I wanted to laugh when she practically walked into another table. Glancing back at us, she stood up straighter before disappearing into the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief.

Edward came around and stood next to me. I looked at him; the anxiety was still in his eyes. I wondered what was wrong. I hadn't seen him look so nervous since the hospital. Shit, where the heck had Alice disappeared to? I glanced at the clock and realised it was pretty much time for Sarah…well me to clock off. Despite how relieved I was about Simpson's finally knowing, I wanted this day to end. I wanted to go home and fall asleep on the couch with Edward by my side. Grabbing his arm, I sighed. "I'll be right back. I need to sign out."

"But Bella…" I didn't hear the rest of what he had said because out of the corner of my eye I saw Maria storm off out the back. Great, I knew they were all preparing to attack me out there. Some sort of primary school gang up game. I bet it was called 'Corner the Swan.' I smirked at my internal monologue. Edward glared though. He probably thought it was another way for me to avoid his questions.

"I will explain everything I promise. I will be back. But first, let part one of Corner the Swan begin." He shook his head back and forth; I guess he was happy I had clued him in? He left a chaste kiss on my forehead before I too, took off in the direction of the backroom. I heard Emmett bellow out, "Bella! Bring back more bread rolls!"

Lauren was standing in the corner where the storeroom and the kitchen met. A nasty sneer graced her lips as she followed me out the back. I'd just hung my apron up on the hook before she started her ranting parade.

"How much did you have to pay him for that performance?"

"What? Nothing." I was so over this shit. I don't know why I bothered listening to them anymore.

"I can't believe you are the girlfriend."

Ok, fine I'll bite. "And why not Lauren? Why? Because I am not anything like Tanya? Because I don't willingly give my phone number out to strangers, tell me, why you think I couldn't be his girlfriend."

"There are two reasons really, one, I would have thought Edward Cullen had better taste and two, why would anyone date a pathetic little whining bitch like you." Maria stood next to her. She had her arms crossed over her chest, Jesus what did Jasper see in her? he was such a nice kid and despite what I had previously thought, she was a bitch. Pure and simple. Probably worse than Jessica even.

I snapped. It was one thing for them to question my sanity, even to insinuate Edward had bad taste, but it was quite another to compare me to his past conquests. "I'm sorry but didn't you say that you had met Tanya?" Maria snorted.

"Bella, there was probably a better way of going about all of this. You didn't have to embarrass us let alone yourself, in front of the entire restaurant. How are you going to show your face around here when you break up?"

I can't have heard her correctly. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. On your first shift all you had to do was say, listen girls, I'm not going to play your stupid game because I am having a fling with Mr. ten."

"A fling?" I would recognise that voice anywhere. I spun around to see Alice standing there. Her death glare on. "You listen here, you sneaky little sluttyanna! This girl here is the other half of my brothers committed relationship. She will not be reduced to some bullshit fling."

Lauren didn't even acknowledge what Alice had said, merely turning her attention to her presence. "Excuse me, _Alice _was it?_ Only_ staff members are allowed back here." Maria put her hands on her hips, smiling she nodded.

"Lauren is correct Alice." I wondered what Maria would think when she found out Alice loved Jasper. I shuddered at the thought.

"Alice, just wait out the front. All I have to do is sign out and then I'm leaving. I don't have a shift tomorrow so…"

Alice's eyebrows rose in confusion when she turned to stare at me. "You can't be serious Bella, you're going to settle for all this shit?"

"Yes I am."

Her mouth dropped open, I wanted to tell her about the fly and me choking but it probably wasn't the place nor the time. "What? WHY?"

"What is the point? These girls aren't going to listen to a single word I say. All they see is some slick little girl taking away their favourite ogling toy. And to be honest Alice, I am fine with thinking that because I know it's not true." I turned to leave and Alice grabbed my arm.

"Stop for one second Bella. Think about this."

"I've stopped and I have thought. No amount of me spieling insults at anyone will make me feel better. Edward is still mine. I am his and we are together." I turned to the two girls, they were smirking at me, their condescending grins making me want to slap their made up plastic little faces but I had more control than they did. So instead I spoke in a quiet, calm voice, I hoped it scared the shit out of them. "Maria and Lauren you can tell everyone they can try to fuck it all up and manipulate the hell out of both of us, as much as they want. It is not going to work." I grabbed Alice's arm and tried to drag her out of the storeroom. Rose was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest. I don't know how long she had been standing there but it looked like she was attempting to be my security guard.

I didn't get a chance to leave though, because my quick realisation of Rose's presence gave Lauren enough time to speak. She started spieling off some vile insult so my head snapped to her direction.

"Bella Swan just wait, there is no way that Edward Cullen is going to stick around for you. He will probably grow tired of you soon and cut his losses." My god it was like some horribly cliché high school moment. Corner the Swan had taken its rules from every single mean girls scene I could think of. Why wasn't I more upset at what they were saying? Was I waiting for them to whip out a burn book and declare I had some sort of secret? All I could think of was how relieved I was that I was all over. All I wanted to do was curl up in my bed with Edward wrapped around me. I heard Rose fully enter the room, her heels clanking on the tiles.

But No, I still couldn't even get the chance to leave because Maria just had to add her two cents. "You're a pathetic hang on that thinks fluttering her eyes at Cullen, will allow someone like_ you_ to keep him. I can't believe how deranged you are. Do you realise how many girls he has fucked? Do you understand you can't simply tame someone like Cullen."

I was really over this. Could they not see that it was no longer just there way of getting back at me? It was now a jealous fuelled ridiculous attempt to crack me. "Even if I was some pathetic child Maria, which I am not, it seems to be working does it now? How long has it been since rumours of Edward fucking around?"

Of all the people in the word, Lauren just had to didn't she?

"You think you know everything? Edward has been fucking around the entire time you have been together, first there was the whole reunion with Tanya that was broadcasted. Everyone knew about how they had "lunch" together then he went on an all night booze-a-thon and we all know what that means. "

I heard Rose comment in her dry tone. "Did you hear that on the slut network? Or is it more of a dog like frequency, where your ears perk up at the sign of infidelity?" Alice laughed. I was glad she was here; Rose would defend me the only way she knew how. She could respond to any insult with the kind of wit I envied. It was not something I had ever perfected nor had I ever needed to.

"So, he did cheat?" Maria seemed surprised that we could laugh about something she deemed serious.

"No, do you honestly think I would let my best friend stay with the dandy boy if his cock was in some other girl's lady parts?" Oh Rose. How tactful.

Maria didn't want to hear a bar of it though. Throwing her hair over her shoulder she glared at Rose. Her face frozen in the bitchiest face I had ever seen. Seriously it rivalled Tanya and Lauren's combined. "Rosalie, this has nothing to do with you. Why don't you go back to bending over for boys and leave us to this little girl." I wanted to shout 'ooooohhhhh snap' because that was the way my mind operated. Yes I was the sarcastic naïve kid who responded with lame humour. I bit my lip instead, it seemed to be more of a productive move.

"Because this so called 'little girl' isn't as low as you are. She doesn't fuck boys to make her Simpsons reputation better Maria, she has class and if you think I am going to leave her to face you two, you both are "seriously deranged." She used quotation marks, vomiting Maria's words back at her.

Lauren scoffed at me, though directing her comments to Rose. "She will be fine, if the rumours about Edward's girlfriend are true."

"Rumours? What rumours?" my mouth went dry. Why was I nervous? I didn't have anything to hide. Unless you counted James and why would that be rumoured about? Who would even know enough about that to start some kind of rumour?

There was no way I could simply leave Simpsons now without this all coming to a head. A whining voice brought instant relief to my stressed out psyche. "Why does Bella get rumours and I don't? This is so fucking unfair! I am more messed up than she is." Rose clasped her hand over her mouth to stop any hysterical laughter.

Groaning I warned "Alice!"I really didn't want to give them any more ammo.

Jasper swung open the back door. Great. The cavalry had arrived. "What the hell is going on in here? Lauren half the restaurant is in a stand still. Bella I thought you had gone home…is anyone going to tell me….Maria?"

"Shut up Jasper it doesn't concern you _anymore." _OHHHH something seemed wrong in Masper-ville…. Jaria-ville? Oh god, shut up Swan focus on the verbal insults directed your way. 

"Jesus Maria. I come in here to make sure no one has died seeing as I have half the restaurant hanging outside the door, not to start yet _another _fight with you. That Edward guy is just about throwing a fit. I think you should go speak to him Bells, he keeps asking for you and he is seriously stressed." I saw the traces of a smile flitter across Alice's lips. Oh god, of course she was more concerned that Jasper was having issues with Maria that worries about her brother.

"Before you go_ Bells, _I want to know if it is true…I heard that you were stringing along your best friend when you Edward first decided he was interested. I heard that you paid James to call and say he wanted to attack you to keep Edward interested." I felt sick. My heart thumped painfully in my chest. My hands started to sweat a little. The memories of James came back to me. The phone calls mixed it with every moment we had spent together growing up. She had taken it too far. These rumours were cutting. She could say all she wanted about my relationship, anything she wanted to say because it wouldn't affect me. I trusted Edward. I loved Edward. And he loved me. But mentioning James brought back on the insecurities I had, brought back the things that scared me.

Jasper obviously sensed how far I had slipped. How close I was. Because he cut in. "Jesus Maria! What the fuck, you have no right… Come on Bella." He gripped my shoulders and pushed me towards the door, out to the restaurant. Out to Edward.

As I was guided out the door I heard Alice snap with her forked tongue. "It's a pity the lies you are saying are back here because honestly Maria, I would love to see how Edward would respond to your fuckery. If you don't believe me, please, please, please test it out."

My heart rate lowered when I spotted Edward pacing in front of the door. His hands were ripping at his hair.

"Edward." My voice was soft. Quiet. Strangled. He marched over to me. His arms pulling me into my chest as he wound his arms around me. I lent in letting his scent crush any of the James fear, letting him soothe me. I felt his chest rumble as he whispered into my ear.

"Rose said I had to let you fight your own battles. Fuck Bella, I wanted to come in but then Jazz said it was probably better if I didn't."

"It's okay. Let's just get home, I can sleep and you can study." I wanted to get home. I was exhausted. I needed to get home and wrap myself around this boy and let him make me feel safe. He could study for his stupid exams all he wanted but he wasn't leaving my side. Not now.

"It's not fucking ok. But it will be. I love you Bella."

There was a loud commotion behind us. Emmett let out a strangled groan. Rose rushed out from the backroom, her face flushed. Anxiety etched on her face, she flew straight at Emmett, his head had snapped back onto the chair. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Rosie, it hurtssss."I had never seen a male call her 'Rosie' without getting soccer punched to the 'little boys' but seeing as this would affect her, Rose just sighed and squatted down in front of him.

Taking on the most motherly and devoted expression I had ever seen, Rose calmly questioned, "Em, what hurts?"

He let out another gut wrenching moan. "I ate too much. My stomach hurts. I think I am going to be sick. Rosie can we go home nowwww, the big babies are reunited and the pixie is well. I need to lie down and digest." He wiggled his eyebrows at Rose when he said lie down. She shook her head in irritation.

"Stupid boy. Let's go." Rose sort of hauled him to his feet and pulled him along past us. Emmett winked as they walked past. I was anchored to Edward's side. When he tugged me towards the exit I shook my head.

"Bella, let's go." I reached up and pressed down on the worry line on his forehead. It immediately disappeared.

"We can't just leave Alice here Pretty Boy."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. Come on, let me go get her."

"Hell no. I will call her."

"Edward." I felt like stamping my foot but I feared more than likely I would end up in tears if I had another emotional outburst.

"Bella, I am not letting you go back there…right now, you're my first priority ok?"

He whipped out his phone but he didn't have to call her though. She came strutting out of the storeroom, Jasper's arm tucked around her shoulder. In true dramatic style she winked at me before declaring quite loudly.

"Jesus Jasper, you've kept me waiting!"

He dropped his arm from around her. He gave me a look to make sure I was alright, I nodded in response. He turned back to Alice, "umm…so Alice…do we know each other?"

Alice huffed. Her arms folded across her chest in mock annoyance. "You listen here you little southern boy, we were on a pseudo date before you decided this tentacally girl was worth your time." I expected Jasper to say something about the fact Alice just referred to Maria as tentacally. I mean seriously, was that even a word? I had images of a ten armed Maria looking quite a bit like the blue man from Watchman attacking Jasper, flash through my head. Instead Jasper's ears seemed to perk up at the Southerner comment.

Embarrassed he ran his hand through his hair, taking off his chefs cap in one gesture as he muttered, "Sorry m'am."

In true Alice style, she had manipulated it so this was a fucking memorable first meeting.

"Alice Cullen is the name. Now let's hit the road _Jazz_ so you can take me out to dinner tonight." I knew Alice would want me to congratulate her use of the classic 'hit the road Jack' song, so I filed it away to remember later. Right now I had more urgent matters. Edward hadn't moved from his stance in front of me, his arm tugging me closer and closer into his body. It was actually quite a turn on. Seeing him go all jealous. It reminded me of the way he had acted on my porch when Jimmy had shown up, without the whole fearing-for-my-life-because-my-previously-psycho-best-friend-harbours-secret-or-are-they-not-so-secret-desires-to-sexually-assault-me.

We all walked outside and stood in the car park. It wasn't raining thank god. I chewed on my bottom lip. I think I was somewhat shell shocked. Was I meant to say something to all of them for coming to my rescue? It was an awkward moment. Edward's jaw was clenched and I didn't know why he seemed so tense. I put my hand in his and he seemed to loosen up, minutely.

Jasper was the only one who understood; my silence, Edward's stance, Alice's glares, what the cracking of Rose's knuckles meant _and _the continuation of Emmett's groaning, when we were faced with the dynamic cast of the Simpsons sluts in full force.

"This is going to turn into some crazy town brawl in the middle of this classy establishment. Swan get your arse into gear, fix your boy before he snaps one of the waitresses, Hale grab that ogre of a man who seemed to shove in more food than oxygen and I shall hold on tight to Miss Alice Cullen so I can get her home and off to a date…Let's go."

I guess we were all shell shocked because it seemed to work.

Rose conceded first, grabbing onto Emmett they left.

Jasper put his hand out for Alice to clasp and she did, skipping off she twirled around shouting in my direction "chickadee I got your bag…catch." And with that she flung my handbag at me. Of course in my uncoordinated and shell shocked state the bag hit me in the face and I just about fell over. Edward held me up. He didn't say anything though.

"Thanks Al! See you back at ours." She grinned as Jasper held the door open to his car. She got in and wound down the window, her little hand saluting as they drove past.

Edward was a different matter. He was my different matter. The look on his face ripped my heart out from my chest. He looked torn between storming back inside and snapping Lauren and Maria in half or running off on his own to punish himself for not knowing what was happening. Finally with a quick tug on his jacket and the whispered words of "it's not your fault and I _need _you _now."_ He followed behind me. His arm quickly scuffing its way around my neck, pulling me closer, kissing the side of my head, he drove us away in his car.

The Simpsons chapter in my life was over.

Until my next shift of course.

*****

He didn't say anything the entire way back to my place. He looked drained. Conflicted though. His hands gripped the steering wheel like our lives depended on it.

I led him upstairs to my apartment and he followed like a little lost lamb. His hand gripping onto my so tightly I was losing feeling. I pulled him inside, steering us to my bedroom we past Alice and Jasper. Jazz seemed lost in a daze, Alice was gesturing widely, her hands flying in every which direction. A sombre look flashed across her face as she saw Edward trailing behind. I looked back at him and noticed his eyes looked a bit red. Shit. Fuck. I had made him cry. I just about ripped my door off its hinges, struggling to open it as quickly as I could. He made a startling noise when I pulled it closed behind us. Alice's voice suddenly muted by the wood.

I turned around and Edward slumped into me. His head resting on my shoulder. He was shaking. "Edward, are you alright?" He shook his head back and forth across my shoulder. I knew he wasn't alright but I needed to ask. We stood there for a few minutes, my arms cradling his head into me. He kissed my shoulder and started tugging at my shirt. He wrestled with it for a few minutes.

"Get this fucking uniform off now please." His voice quivered. It wasn't from lust though. He sounded disgusted. With me? No. with the uniform. With himself to I guessed. I tugged it off and pulled on one of his t-shirts. His hands flew to my pants, tugging them off, he through them into the corner of my room, only then did his breathing finally steady. He kissed me forcefully on the lips. His hands gripped my hips, he pulled me towards him.

"Edward." It was my warning tone. I knew he liked to silence my thoughts with sex. I knew he liked to push everything aside. But not this. He was anxious. I needed to let him make me feel safe.

"Ok, but can you let me lie down with you please." I nodded; I was worried at how polite he was being. I sat down on my bed before scooting up and tucking myself under the covers.

He ripped his jeans and t-shirt off before sliding in next to me. He pulled me into his chest. My head tucked under his neck, his arms embracing me. I finally felt safe. I let my guard down and took a few uneasy breaths.

I collected my thoughts. "I am sorry, I should have told you."

"yeah." He was disconnected, I wriggled into his embrace, my ear flush up against his heart, and I could hear it thumping away in his chest. He wound his legs around me.

"I'm sorry." He was silent for a minute. He rubbed his arm up and down my back, it was a comfort. He knew how much I was hurting. He knew I needed to feel safe. After everything that had happened today, I realised without a doubt this was where I was meant to be.

I felt myself heading towards a daze like state, there was no way I could sleep, the adrenaline was pulsing through my body, and my thoughts were in chaos. No, it would take me more than the comfort of Edward to lure me to sleep.

"Bella, I am the one that's sorry. I knew something was up but I put my stupid studies before you. I am so sorry. It sounds so stupid doesn't it?"

"Edward, it is not your fault. I didn't want to disturb you with all my trivial stuff. Some girls at work were picking on me so what; your exams are way more import. I would have told you after they were down."

"Fuck, Bella I thought we were past this toning it down, secret bullshit." I pulled my face away from his chest. He was staring down at me. The look on his face conveyed both fear and seriousness.

"What?"

"I get that everything about Tanya caused you to question me, ok, I get that. I know I had a fucking lousy reputation before we started dating. And then everything with James…. but I just don't understand. Am I that horrible? Did I do something seriously wrong because for whatever reason you obviously don't trust me?" I untangled my arms from his, he tried to pull me back but I needed to some space to understand what he was talking about. My legs tangled tighter around his so he understood I wasn't running.

"I don't understand…what are you talking about Edward?"

"After everything with James. After everything with Tanya. After Alice…I thought, if there was one person you could tell anything to, it would be me. I thought if there was something wrong, you trusted me enough to tell me."

"Edward, it is not about trust."

"I know I sound paranoid. But it is."

"It's not. This is about girls being bitches."

"Bella, do you not get it, I care about you, I care more than you realise. I can barely focus on my work if you are in the same room and after James I can't stop thinking about your safety. The shit at Simpsons, messes with your safety. How can I protect you when those stupid girls are willing to give out your number to any dickhead boy? Alice told me they told some boys you were keen and they harassed you. How can I stay calm and make you safe when…" his voice trailed off for a second. I felt tears dribble down my cheek. Taking a deep breath he finally continued. "Listen, I know you don't like to talk about James anymore. I know you don't even like thinking about it. I know you don't want me walking with you to classes I get that, you like to be independent. But I know James has your new number and you don't even tell me. And then all this bullshit at your work, it's like everyone else can know not me. What did you think I would do? I would do whatever you needed. Because Isabella, I love you." He was close to tears. I felt like the biggest bitch on earth.

I whispered as tears fell down my face. I was scared he was going to do something I didn't want. "I don't know Edward."

He got quieter. His hands fidgeted with my doona cover, he didn't look at me. I felt my heart breaking, he looked so lost, so scared and it was because of me. "Because I am trying to see it in any other way. And I all I can come up with is you don't want me to know about your life." He took a deep breath like he was trying to stop crying. My legs tangled into his harder, I was keeping him here in my bed. He was not getting the chance to leave. I wouldn't let him.

"I was worried about your exams."

He answered me back quickly. "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"I know that now. Edward, I used it to justify everything. I was embarrassed ok…I am embarrassed. I didn't want us to be the hermit couple so I tried to be all nice at work and they didn't seem to like me. They reminded me of the girls I went to school with, they reminded me of you before you changed. I love you Edward, but I know you're different now. I know I have changed you. Alice, Emmett hell even Rose goes on and on about it being for the better but it scares me. I want to know everything about you. I want to know who you are, who you were, where we will be, and those girls were the solution. If you were just like them…I needed them to accept me because you have. I wanted them to like me. I guess a part of it was I wanted someone to like me without knowing I was dating you but even that didn't work because the only thing I hid from them was your name."

"What do you mean?"

"Sarah said she didn't like me because all I did was talk about my glorified boyfriend. Even when I'm consciously trying to not talk about you, trying to let them see me, the real me, I failed."

"But Bella, if I am not me without you, then maybe…"

"I know you make me whole Edward. I guess that's what scares me. When I think of the end of my course, when I think of my future career, I think of where you will be. I literally think ohh I can't go looking for a job there because the med school isn't good enough for Edward. We haven't even talked about anything and suddenly in my head I am planning what frakking colour we are going to paint our bedroom in Chicago and where Alice will sleep. Do you get that? I freak out because I want us to be forever. I don't entertain anything else. Yet I tried to. I want to stay independent. Edward…I just wanted them to like me... why didn't they like me?"

I launched myself at him then. I sobbed into his chest. The warmth of his body closing around me. We lay side by side, his body holding me together. After about half an hour of crying I glanced up at him. My voice was coated with tears but I needed to make this right. "I really am sorry."

"I know and I love you for it." He kissed my forehead. I kissed his cheek. It escalated and before I knew it, we were forcefully kissing each other, I was pushing myself at him, he was responding just as hard. I needed to know he was here. I needed to feel wanted and safe. We were still lying on our sides. Our kisses became ones expressing dominance, expressing surrender, expressing equality; his mouth devoured mine as my arms moved up and down his sides. His hands openly roamed under his t-shirt, his fingers teasing me over my bra.

"Edward." I moaned. He responded with the same kind of sound. His hands dropping to the hem of his shirt and ripping it over my head. As soon as the fabric had freed me, my body was tangled back against his. My legs wrapping around his waist. He rolled us over until he was above me. His body pressing into mine, his weight grounding me to safety. I could feel every part of him, he wanted me and I wanted him.

I rolled us both back over to our sides as he undid my bra. He moaned against my breasts as his tongue latched onto my skin. My fingers ploughed through his hair, and I closed my eyes, pulling his head into my chest. His lips nipped and licked at my nipples causing me to cry out. I hoped Alice and Jasper had already left. His fingers itched down to my legs, spreading them apart causing any traces of Alice and Jazz to leave my mind. He peeled off my knickers. His head stayed in my chest but his hands left my body for a brief second. My eyes snapped open I must have made a noise because his face snapped up to mine.

He lent in and kissed me quickly before he grinned up sheepishly as he pulled off his boxers. His eyes were black. I rubbed myself against him. We both groaned. I felt him hit the side of my thigh and I thrust my hips towards him. His eyes never left mine as he filled me. I wanted to reach up and push that stupid cowlick out of his eye. I wanted him to consume every particle of my body until I collapsed. I wanted to tell him how much I was his. Instead my eyes unblinking stared into his. He sighed and his soft breathe chilled my bare shoulder. We moved together. Our love much more forceful this time around. His hands rubbed up and down my back, I shivered when his lips blew cold air against my shoulder. I pulled his hair to bring his mouth back up to mine. He moved faster against me.

The leg I was leaning on started to spasm so I pushed him back so that I was on top. He groaned as the angle gave him a deeper access. Rather than sit up, I spread my legs wider and leaned forwards. I kept kissing him. He pulled me tighter. I felt the sensations fill my lower stomach. I cried out and my toes hooked around his calf as I came. He followed a minute after. His breathing was rough and spiked. I leant forward onto his now sweaty chest.

He tugged the sheet up around me, keeping me warm. His hand tip toed up my spine, it came to rest on my back, pulling me closer. Protecting me. The sheet engulfed both of us though. His naked body pressing tightly into me. My legs entangled in his. He laughed after a minute, the vibrations shattering across his chest and I lifted my head up to scrunch my nose at him.

"So…how do you feel about tattoos?"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking of following Emmett's poetic rescue and getting 'pussy whipped' itched across my arm…what do you think?" I laughed.

"I like the idea of Mr. Ten better." He giggled, like a carefree girl. We were fine now. I kissed his swollen lips before laying my head on his chest once again.

"Bella, are we alright now?" Any words I had were caught in my throat. Tears filled my eyes. His other hand reached down and traced over mine. His minute touch, the feathered feelings of his fingers on mine caused Goosebumps to erupt up my arm. I waited for his usual cocky smirk to appear. I waited for him to say something smart arse about how easy he could get me going, I waited for him to chuckle and laugh at how my body was so easily affected by his.  
He didn't. His eyes didn't waver.

"Edward. We are more than fine. You're stuck with me. I love you Pretty boy." I snuggled into my favourite spot, suddenly tired.

"Bella?"

It was a sleepy response, I had almost crashed. "Yeah?"

"I love you too and you're anything but boring."

**Thoughts are better than any hangover cures even after dodgy falafel kebabs at casinos' at 3am on Saturday nights. Yes I speak from experience. Please Comment!**


End file.
